Dark Angel: Végjáték
by Ylorian
Summary: Sokat frissitettem, az első hat fejezet átírva, mellé még folytattam is. És bővelkedik izgalmakban. Új ellenségek és új szövetségek. Persze, az árulás, és a nagy búnyok és szerelmek sem maradnak ki. És persze időnként becsúszan egy kis vérfürdő is.
1. A feladat

Kicsit átírtam az eredeti verzióhoz képest. Javítottam szépítgettem. Remélem tetszik majd nektek, és írtok nekem sok-sok véleményt.

* * *

Ames White sikoltozni tudott volna dühében. Maga sem tudta, miért nem teszi meg. Őt még soha nem alázták meg ennyire. Simms vöröslő fejel, kereste fel a Jam Pony után, és nyál fröcsögve tájékoztatta, hogy búcsúzhat a jelvényétől, és a nyugdíjától is. Ames csak magában jegyezte meg, hogy kell a fenének a te nyugdíjad, ha mi leszünk uralmon. De nem emiatt aggódott, hisz az emberek szemében mártír, aki hősiesen küzd a mutánsokkal. Erre a gondolatra mindig gonosz mosoly terült végig arcán.

- Te meg min vigyorogsz? – mordult rá durván Tula.

Mielőtt Ames válaszolt volna, vagy egyáltalán mutatta volna jelét, hogy hallotta, amit a nő mond, elszámolt magában tízig.

- Nem vigyorgok semmin. És különben is semmi közöd hozzá, hogy én mit csínálok.

- Nagyon tévedsz- magasodott a férfi föllé. Nő létére messze leelőzte a férfit izmokban, de ő is tudta, hogy egy esetleges verekedés kétes kimenetelű lenne a győzelmét illetően. White kisebb, de annál fürgébb és aljasabb volt.

- Gondolod? – húzta gúnyos félmosolyra az ajkait Ames.

- Elég! - hallatszott egy hang a terem másik végéből.

A falanx búvóhelyéül szolgáló raktár épület egy üres termében álltak. A falanx többi tagja másutt várta, a döntést, hogy mi lesz a sorsuk. Moorehead lépett elő a homályból. Nem tűnt éppen túl vidámnak.

- Várom a mentségeidet.

Ames érezte, hogy a dühe fokozódik. - Úgy beszél, mintha csak az én hibám lenne! – gondolta.

- Ha nem küldik a nyakamra ezt a hústoronyt és bandáját akkor…

- A Konklávé döntése megkérdőjelezhetetlen.

Laposakat pislogva nézett Tulára aki nagyon elégedetnek tűnt.

- Veszélybe sodort mindent, amit elért eddig – folytatta negédesen Moorehead. Egy cseppet sem titkolta, hogy mennyire boldog, hogy Amesnak keresztbe tehet.

Na azt már nem! – gondolta Ames, miközben keze ökölbe szorult.

- És az alsógatyás alakulat mellettem? – bökött Tulára, akinek az arca szégyentől, és a dühtől a hajához hasonlatos színt öltött.

- Te kis…! – fordult Ames felé.

- Na mi? – gúnyolódott a férfi. Több kell ahhoz, hogy ő megijedjen bárkitől is. - Tudod, téged csak azért nem vetkőztetek le, mert nem élték volna túl a látványt!

Már-már úgy tűnt egymásnak esnek, amikor Moorehead rájuk szólt.

- KUSS! Mindketten hibáztak, és meg kapják a méltó büntetésüket, de…

Ames és Tula akaratlanul is közelebb hajolt.

- Kapnak még egy esélyt – a mosoly az arcán, mindkettőjükre a frászt hozta. – Ha elkapják 452 –es 72 órán belül.

- MI?! – hördült föl Ames. – Terminál Cityben? A vízen ne járjak?

- Ha szükséges- vont vállat a nő. – Egy kikötés van.

- Mindig van egy apró betűs rész- sóhajtott Ames.

- Amelyikkőjük elhozza, az marad életben.

Ames és Tula összenéztek.

- Rendelhetett a nagyméretű koporsót vöröském! – vicsorgott Ames. – Elkapom 452 –es.

- Ha! Legfeljebb a náthát! Előbb kinyírlak téged, aztán azt mutáns kurvát!

- Ahhoz előbb agyat kell, hogy növessz!

Észre sem vették, hogy Moorehead mikor távozott.

- Meg döglesz dagadék! – vicsorogta utoljára Ames ahogy megindult a kijárat felé.. Nem akart összetűzésbe keveredni az egész falanxszal. Bármibe lefogadta volna, hogy Tula azonnal rohan elmondani mi történt. Abban is biztos volt, hogy azonnal támadnak. Egyedül velük szemben, elég kevés esélye lenne a küzdelem szerencsés kimenetelének. Kettesével szedte a lépcsőfokokat, amikor meg hallotta az emeletről a lábdobogást.

Siettek. Nem törődtek vele, hogy meghallja, talán pont ez volt a cél.

- Ezek levadásznak! ENGEM!- most már tényleg üvöltött.

Futni kezdett. Soha nem tartotta, magát gyávának, de tisztában volt az erőviszonyokkal.

Első golyók mellette fúródtak a falba.

Oldalra gördült és futott tovább.

- Kapjátok el a mocsadékot!

Ames az egyik utcára néző ablakhoz rohant.

Három emelet magasan lehetett, de nem tudta érdekelni, vagy nem fogta föl? Utólag már maga sem tudta. Ugrott.

Szerencséjére biztonságosan földet ért, és azonnal tovább gördült.

Szorosan a falnak simulva rohant.

- A fenébe! – morogta. – Tudom, hogy itt parkoltam valahol!

- Hova lett? Az előbb még itt volt!

Hallotta, hogy kiabálnak egymással.

- Az idióták! Na végre! – talált rá az autójára. Kezébe vette az indító kulcsot.

- Itt van a rohadék!

A golyók azonnal záporozni kezdtek rá.

Megpróbált időben elérni az autóját, ami a menekülése egyetlen kulcsa volt, de ez a nap nem volt igazán túl szerencsés számára. Hátrébb húzódott így egy törmelék darab eltakarta őt a szemük elől.

- Nem menekülsz kisköcsög! – ordította túl a fegyverdörgést Tula.

Ames sértetten felhördült. Pont az sértegeti, aki maga is jobban hasonlít egy férfire?

- Hova lett megint? – hallatszott az egyik férfi hangja, ahogy elhallgattak a fegyverek.

- Mindegy, lődd a kocsit. Gyalog esélye sincs.

- Anyátokat! – hördült föl Ames. Nagyon sok idejébe telt mire kisírta magának azt a Lincolnt. Manapság már nem mindenkinek lehet saját autója. Főleg nem új.

A falanx tagjai össztüzet nyitottak az autóra, különös figyelmet fordítva a motorháztetőre. A kocsi motorja pillanatokkal később lángra lobbant, fekete füstöt okádva az ég felé.

Ames kihasználta az alkalmat, és meg indult az utca másik oldala felé.

- Ne hagyjátok meglógni! – üvöltözött Tula öblös hangján. – Frank! Tom! Tartsátok sakkban, mi elkapjuk!

- Azt lesheted RIBANC! – üvöltött vissza, miközben elbújt egy fém kupac mögé. Dühös volt magára. Így besétálni a csapdába! De van egy B- terve, amit az utolsó pillanatra tartogatott. Előhúzta a telefonját. Jó ötlet volt gyors tárcsázóra rakni. – mosolygott magában miközben hívta a számot.

- Oh! Ameess- búgta valaki gúnyosan. - Csak nem bajban?

- Csak de. A négyes szektorban, de úgyis megtalálsz – tovább kúszót a szeméthalmok között.

- És miért tenném?

- Fizetek!

- Mennyit?

- Amennyit akarsz!

- Ál az alku! De ha átversz – a hívott bontotta a kapcsolatot.

- Na csak addig kell kibírnom.

Előhúzta mindkét pisztolyát, fel készülve esetleges tűzharcra.

Ki dugta a fejét, és látta, hogy mellette halad a falanx másik női tagja. Elmosolyodott és lőtt.

A nőnek ideje sem volt felfogni mi történt vele. A golyók mély sebeket vágtak koponyájába. A feje úgy loccsant szét, mint egy dinnye.

Ames átugrotta szeméthalmot, megragadta a nő fegyverét, és lendületből tovább gördült.

- A mocsok! – üvöltötte az egyik ablaknál álló férfi. – MEGÖLTE! MEGÖLTE! – és örült módjára tüzelni kezdett.

Harmadik társuk a golyók zajára oda rohant.

Társát nem érdekelte mit lő le, csak gyilkolni akart. Ahogy meglátta mozdulni a saját csapat társát az utcán azonnal tüzelni kezdett rá.

Vesztére ő nem volt olyan fürge, mint az előbb Ames.

- Barom! – üvöltött a másik fickó is az ablakban, és fellökte társát.

Ames ujjongott, kettő kilőve, kettő magával van elfoglalva. Már csak…

- Mi maradtunk.

Az a kurva!

- Állj fel szépen édesem.

Ames feltápászkodott. Leporolta magát, és a nőre mosolygott, miközben a fegyvert csípő magasságba emelte.

Tula gúnyosan végig mérte.

- Dob el szépen.

- Annak mi értelme?

- Megalázkodsz – vont vállat a nő.

- Mi a jó?!- hördült fel Ames és hasra vette magát.

Tula meg fordult.

Mögötte jó húszméternyire egy nő állt és egy gépágyút tartott a kezében.

Kiáltani sem maradt ideje, amikor a fegyver dörgőhangon megszólalt.

Kellet egy pillanat, míg felfogták, hogy nem rájuk tüzel, hanem az ablakban álló két fickóra.

Rá akart lőni a nőre, de rá kellett jönnie, hogy Whiteről meg feledkezett.

A férfi hátulról fellökte és lesújtott vele a tarkójára, kétszer vagy háromszor már nem tudta megmondani. Érezte, hogy vére elönti a tarkóját, és elsötétül minden.

A géppuska hatalmas pusztítást vitt végig szó szerint lebontva falat.

Frank a karjánál fogva rángatta arrébb Tomot, aki nem törődve a többszörös erejű tűzerővel, csak avval, hogy Whiteot lelője.


	2. Victoria

A gépágyús nő magához intette Amest, aki felé rohant, kihasználva a pillanatnyi fegyverszünetet.

A nő sötét nadrágot és egy régi szürkés pilóta dzsekit viselt. Sötétbarna haját hátra fogta. Szemei nem látszottak a napszemüveg alatt.

- Állj!- fogta a fegyvert Amesra. – Pénzem?

- Mennyit akarsz? – Ames nem úgy tűnt, hogy vevő lenne most erre, de nem volt más választása.

- Hat millió.

- Menj anyádba!

- Akkor, viszlát – rakta a ravaszra az ujját a nő.

- NE! Megkapod – tiltakozott Ames.

- Nincs elég hittel kereted.

- Honnan tudod?

- Jól informált vagyok - terült el egy farkas vigyor a nő arcán.

- Akkor mit akarsz?

- Tudd te jól.

- Nem – vicsorogta Ames, arca vörös volt a dühtől.

- Akkor meghalsz - mosolyodott el.

- Jól van, jól van! Kérlek! Így megfelel?! – hadarta gyorsan Ames.

- Meg. Szállj be- intett és berakta a fegyvert a furgonba. Aztán beült ő is.

Ames az anyós ülésre ültbe.

Nem akart szólni egy szót sem, a nőhöz.

- Na mesélj, mit csináltál, hogy a falanxszot küldték ellened? – gúnyolódott a nő.

Ames inkább makacsul hallgatott.

- Vagy ehhez 452 –esnek van köze? Ismerem. Meglépett a pénzemmel. Egy drogügyletemből, lenyúlta a pénzemet.

- Van, amivel te nem kereskedsz?

- Hát, persze! Ööö… A nyelvemen van. Tudom pedig.

- A saját lelkedet is eladnád Victoria – vetett egy lesújtó pillantást Ames a nőre.

Victoria harsányan felnevetett.

- Már próbáltam, nem kell még az ördög sem – hirtelen egy régi típusú hatlövetű pisztolyt húzott elő. – De még egyszer Victoriának mersz hívni, nem érdekel a hatmilliom, megöllek.

Ames megengedett magának egy gúnyos félmosolyt.

- Azt még te sem mered.

Victoria villámló tekintettel meredt a férfira.

- Te rohadék! Ki húztad a gyufát mi?! El kell kapnod a csajt mi? És ha kinyírlak, akkor…

- Az Ismerősöket akadályozod.

- Oh, hogy csapta volna el anyádat egy kamion, amikor veled volt terhes.

- Ez nem minden. A falanxnak is ez volt a feladata.

Victoria rátaposott a fékre.

- Mond, hogy csak szívatsz!

- Sajnálom, de igaz- kezét a tarkójára téve hátra dőlt.

- Elégedet vagy magaddal mi?

Ames nem válaszolt, csak mosolygott.

Victoria áthajolt Ames előtt és kinyitotta az ajtót.

- Takarodj a közelemből.

- Van még egy rossz hírem. 72 órát kaptam, aztán végem – egy pillanatra elhallgatott, ki élvezve a drámai hatást. Mindig imádta a drámai ráhatásokat. – És velem együtt a pénzednek.

Victoria gyilkos pillantásokat vetett rá.

- Mennyit fizetsz, ha felhajtom neked a csajt?

- 10 millió.

- 15, plusz az a 6, amivel tartozol.

- Meg egyeztünk – nyújtotta a kezét a nőnek, aki savanyú arccal, de megrázta a kezét.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terminal City.

Max Logannel, Mole és Alec vitázott.

- Meg bízom benne! – csattant fel kissé ingerülten Logan, kezdte unni Mole ember/génmanipulált szövegét. - Évek óta dolgozok vele. Ő tudd a városban egyedül ilyen nagy mennyiségű fegyvert szerezni pár nap alatt.

- Ki tudja, kinek dolgozik! – hördült föl Mole.

- Drága, de nem verne át.

- Mennyi? – kérdezte fásultan Max. Fáradt volt. Elege volt ebből az értelmetlen harcból, de most már az Istennek nem adta volna föl.

- Hát, 10 – mondta alig halhatóan Logan.

- Ezer? – vidult föl hirtelen Alec. – Nyert ügyünk van!

- Millió.

- Oh- eresztett le a társaság.

- Nos lennél szíves elmondani, hogy mi kerül ennyibe? – kezdte Max ingerülten. Ez az összeg régen is piszkosul magasnak számított, ma hatalmas vagyon volt.

- Hát, fix árat csak akkor mond, ha megvan a konkrét kérés. De ennyi pénzből mindenkit feltudunk fegyverezni, és még rengeteg élelmet és ruhát tudunk venni tőle.

- Ő ennyire sokoldalú lenne? – epéskedet Mole.

Logan bólintott.

- Határozottan. Nagyon sok összeköttetése van.

Max felemelte a fejét.

- Ha annyi sok barátja van, akkor mi biztosít minket, hogy nincs köze az Ismerősökhöz?

Logan zavarában mutató ujjával feljebb lökte a szemüvegét orrnyergén.

- Tulajdon képen semmi.

Mole fölényesen horkantott, de Logan folytatta.

- De ő csinálta meg Ray papírjait.

Alec elvigyorodott.

- White fia? Akkorra már keresték, nem?

- Ha köze lenne hozzájuk, lecsaptak volna ránk – folytatta Max a férfi gondolat menetét.

Logan következő mondata nem volt túl lelkesítő hatással egyikkőjükre sem.

- Ő az egyetlen a városban, aki nem fog azonnal ránk lőni, ha meg lát minket.

- Akkor induljunk- indult meg Max.

Mole undorodva köpte ki a szivarját, mielőtt követte őket.

- Emberek és az ő ötleteik – morogta az orra alatt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sikátor sötét és kihalt volt. Ezen a részen, csak a söpredék járkált. Prostik a stricijeik, és az őket ellátó dilerek. Nem beszélve még azokról az emberekről, akik nem szeretnének az emberek figyelmébe kerülni. Így őket sem érdekelték, ki mit tesz.

Alec összedörzsölte a kezét, ahogy oda fordult Loganhez.

- Na, hol van a fickó?

- Vic eljön – bizakodott Logan.

- Hé! Logen – lépett elé Victoria. – Ohó! Vendégek.

- Milyen boldog találkozás.

Egyszerre kapták hátra a fejüket.

Ames állt mögöttük Az arcán a szokásos sunyi vigyor ült. A kezében pedig egy 9mm-es.

Logan meglepetten fordult Vic felé.

- Neki dolgozol?

- Ő is egy ismerős- Max arca halálosan komor volt, ahogy Whitet nézte.

- Oh, igen, de leginkább a saját húsomat sütögetem – hajolt meg parádézva.

- Mennyit fizet? Mennyit ér neked a mi életünk? – Logan dühös és csalódott volt. Bízott az informátoraiban, és Vicben is bízott. Nem hitte volna, hogy elárulja.

- Tizenötmillió ropogós dollárt.

Max ahogy a többiekre nézett, reménytelenséget és dühöt látott.

- Milyen ironikus. Az aki a szabadulásotok kulcsa lenne, az árul el – vigyorgott ördögien White. Látszólag roppant módon élvezte a helyzetet.

Max rájött, hogy mivel tudná egymásnak ugrasztani őket.

- Mond Ames, még mindig tudni akarod, hol van a fiad? – Max minden idegessége ellenére,

angyali mosolyt erőltetett az arcára.

White minden átment nélkül vicsorogni kezdet.

- Hol van?

- Én, nem tudom, de ő biztos tudja – bökött állával Vic felé.

Ames egy pillanatra megzavarodott. Kérdő tekintetét a Vicre vetette.

- Fizettek.

- Te rohadt…

- Ugyan Ames, ne kaptad fel a vizet, tud jól, hogy lelkemet is eladnám, ha nem lenne olyan sötét, hogy még az ördögnek sem kell.

- Meg döglötök, mind.

Vic megcsóválta a fejét.

- Kevés vagy te hozzá. Deitroit óta szépen meg nőt a kis szövetkezetem.

- Te is elég sok gondot okozol a Konklávénak. Nem fogsz hiányozni.

Úgy látszott, rájuk már nem is figyelnek. Max tett egy óvatos mozdulatot a pisztolya felé, de Ames kiszúrta, és ismét rájuk irányultak a fegyverek.

- Nem mentek sehova – lépett közelebb Ames.

- Tudod mit Ames. Meg mondom neked ingyen. Legyen neked karácsonyod – Vic fegyvert tartó karja, megrándult. Minden maga biztosság lefoszlott az arcáról, amikor újra rándult egyet a karja. – NE! – kiáltott fel. – Ne most! – már egész testében rángatódzott. Lábai összecsuklottak, és ő lehanyatlott a földre, ahol tovább rángatódzott ütemtelenül.

Max kihasználva a pillanatnyi zűr-zavart White felé lendült.

A férfit meglepte a támadás, mert arra figyelt mi történik Vicel.

Max megragadta a két vállát, és a gyomrába térdelt.

A férfi összegörnyedt, ahogy a lány teljes erejéből a gyomrába térdelt. Egy pillanatra kiszaladt a tüdejéből kiszaladt a levegő, alkalmat adva Maxének a menekülésre.

- Futás!

A többiek messze elkerülve Ames és Max kettősét futottak ki a sikátorból. Max is elillant mielőtt Ames magához tért.


	3. Sorvadás

Mire Ames levegőhöz, jutott, Maxék már messze jártak. Ez most nem is érdekelte. Sőt! Valahol hálás is volt neki, hogy talált egy nyomot a fiához.

Felállt és a még mindig remegő Vichez indult. A tekintetében lenézés volt, ahogy leguggolt a nő mellé. Ball térdét a nő mellkasára helyezte, és finoman ráengedte a súlyát.

A nő felnyögött a hirtelen nyomástól, de a roham miatt nem tudott mit tenni.

- Lám, lám. Te sem vagy a régi – mosolygott Ames.

Vic megrándult, és meg dobta magát. Szürke szemeit, mélyen a férfi szemébe fúrta. Jobbjával megragadta Amos gallérját és maga felé rántotta.

- Te is ugyan így fogsz megdögleni, te BAROM! A génjeinkben van! – arca fájdalmat tükrözött, ahogy teste képtelen abba hagyni a rángatódzást. – Minden kurva ismerős ÍGY fog megdögleni! – Vic visszaesett és egy vékony vércsík indult meg az ajkai sarkából. Ames biztos volt benne, hogy elharapta a nyelvét.

Ames már-már rémült képpel nézett a nőre. Nem akart hinni a neki, de nem egy pletyka keringet hasonló esetekről. De ezek az esetek korán eltűntek.

A roham lassan csillapodott. Vic légzése is kezdet helyre jönni. Igyekezett mélyeket lélegezni, a mellkasa hullámzott.

Ames kivette a térdét Vic tüdejéből, és hagyta fel kell ni a nőt.

- Mi az? A lovagiasság mégsem halt ki?

- Mi a franc volt ez?! – követelte Ames.

- Ez, kérlek- kapaszkodott meg Amesban miközben felállt. – Idegsorvadás. Nem tehetek ellene semmit, a DNS-emben van.

- Az nem lehet!

- De hogy nem! Addig tenyészgettek minket, hogy erősebbek legyünk, míg életképtelenné tettek. Nézz magadra! Elsőre úgy nézel ki, mint aki haldoklik. Hulla sápadt vagy és csont soványnak látszol – magyarázta miközben leporolta magáról a mocskot.

- Ez nem igaz! – tiltakozott tovább Ames. Az önérzetét nagyon zavarta volna, hogyha elismeri a nő szavait.

- Megnézettem a DNS-em.

- Tudod, hogy az, tilos.

- Pont te mondod? És szerinted érdekel, mit szól hozzá a konklávé? Vagy elsorvad az agyam, és teljesen meghülyülök, vagy pedig a testem sorvad el, és tehetetlenül végig nézem.

- Ugyan már. Nem lehetséges! – ragadta meg a nő karját, és maga felé fordította. - Miénk a jövő – lehelte átszellemült képel. Fel sem fogta, hogy a nő hagyományos esetben felképelte volna, de most képtelen kitépni magát a szorításból.

- Mond, mit ér az a jövő, amiért eldobtál magadtól mindent? Mit ér a jövőd, ha nincs múltad?

- Van múltam – engedte el Vicet, de az arcáról semmilyen érzelmet nem lehetett kiolvasni. A szeme azonban, annál kifejezőbb volt a szeme, rideg és élettelen – És különben is. Mi óta filozofálsz? Elgondolkodtál már az élet nagy dolgain is?

- Kösz, de azt részt kihagytam. Maradok inkább annál a résznél, amivel a legjobban a sírás határára tudlak kergetni – vigyorgott a nő. Látszólag nem érdekelte, hogy Ames vasmarka szorongassa a karját. – És, oh igen. Van múltad. Több is. De TE ki vagy? Ames White NSA ügynök, vagy Ames Sandeman, a szektás? – vette oda gúnyosan a férfinek.

Ames dühében lekevert egyet neki. Gyűlölte ha felhánytorgatták neki a múltját. Különösen ha Vic tette ezt.

Egy átlagos nő, biztos elterül az ütés erejétől, de nem egy Ismerős. És nem Vic.

Vic dühös tekintettel rántotta vissza fejét.

- Ezért ölted meg Wendyt? – érezte, hogy talált. Annak az embernek a halála érzékenyen érinti. És szerette meg találni Ames érzékeny pontjait. – És a fiad?

- Őt hagyd ki ebből.

- Már miért tenném? Te sem teszed. És ha visszakapod, mit fogsz mondani neki? Bocs kölyök, de megöltem anyut, gyere a papához – gúnyolódott elváltoztatott hangon.

- Muszáj volt! – csattant fel a kelleténél hevesebben Ames. Érezte, hogy a keze reszket. Utoljára akkor viselkedet így, amikor 452-es elvitte Ray-t.

- Ezt magyarázod a lelkiismeretednek is? Vagy van még neked olyanod?

Vic tekintetében volt valami, amit Ames nem tudott elsőre hova tenni.

- Neked volt valaha is? Te sokkal kegyetlenebb dolgokat tettél, mint amit én valaha is a fejembe mernék venni.

A nő látva, Ames válaszára összevonta a szemöldökét egy egyfajta lenéző módban.

- Nem ilyen, voltál, de rögeszméddé vált, hogy lemoss egy olyan szégyent, ami nem is a te szégyened. És nem csak a körülötted lévő világot égeted fel, hanem magadat is. Azt hiszed magányos vagy? Várd ki a végét. Semmid sem marad - nem várta meg, hogy Ames mit mond megfordult, és elindult az éjszakába.

Valahol a lelke mélyén fölfogta, de túl volt már azon a határon, hogy képes legyen elfogadni. Bár a legtöbb esetben fogalma sem volt, hogy mi folyik Vic pszihozisos fejében, de most rátapintott a lényegre. Annyira kétségbeesetten ragaszkodott a családjához, ellent mondva az ősei akaratának, hogy végül elveszette őket. És a Konklávénál a becsületét is majdnem. De azt nem értette, hogy Vic miért mondta ezt? Valószínűleg a szokásos hobbyjából. Fájdalmat okozni neki.

Ames kissé leforrázottan nézett utána.

- Vic! – kiáltott utána.

A nő visszafordult.

- A fiam?

- Csak a papírokat csináltam. A többit ők intézték – vont vállat és folyatta az útját.

Ames keményen nyelt egyet, hogy kontrolálni tudja kitörni készülő üvöltését. Még sem jutott közelebb a fiához, de legalább tudta, hogy él. És ez reményt adott neki.


	4. Viszály

A félre sikerült találkozó ellenére, mind gond nélkül vissza jutottak TC-be, de ez nem segített a csalódottság okozta indulatokon.

Mole azonnal neki esett Logannek, aki hirtelen nem is tudta, hogy mit mondjon.

- Megmondtam! Én meg mondtam, hogy nem bízhatunk ebbe a csimpánzba! – tajtékzott Mole. Érezhető volt, hogy dühét az egyetlen megfelelő bűnbakra szórja. A bűnbak pedig Logan volt.

- Nem tudtam, hogy erre is képes! – védekezett Logan. – Évek óta dolgoztatok vele, és soha nem vert át. Igaz botrányos árai vannak, de ilyet még soha nem tett – a férfi megpróbált kitalálni valamit, amivel lenyugtathatja a feldühödött gyíkembert.

De Mole, hajthatatlan volt. Egyre csak rágta a szivarját, és mondta a magáét.

A vitába egyre többen csatlakoztak.

Volt aki Logan pártját fogta, főleg azon X- szériások, akik a fekete piac áldásos homályában próbáltak boldogulni, már ha nem akadtak össze egy ügyes csalóval. Voltak azonban, aki Mole oldalán álltak. Ők jobban bíztak egy maguk fajtájában, mint egy emberben.

Eközben senki nem figyelt Maxre. A lány mostanság egyre nehezebben viselte az ilyen veszekedéseket. Ujjai a halántékait dörzsölte, mintha ez bármit is segítene.

- Mi a baj kishaver? – lépett mellé Joshua. Szomorú szemeit Maxre vette. Ős is meg változott Jam Pony óta. Nehéz volt megemészteni, hogy majdnem hidegvérrel ölt. Még ha azaz ember White is. És ő meg érdemelte volna, de Joshua is tudta, hogy nem sült volna ki semmi jó belőle. Annie nem jött volna vissza. Whiteból mártír lesz, ő pedig egy kicsit sem lett volna jobb, mint Ames White. Ezért titkon hálás volt Maxnek.

- Nem bírom, hogy így veszekednek. Pedig White pont ezt akarja, hogy egymás torkának essünk, mint az állatok – panaszolta barátjának elszoruló torokkal. – Aztán jön és learatja a munkája gyümölcseit.

Joshua derékon ragadta Maxet és egy ládára állította a meglepődött lányt.

- CSEND! – kiáltott fel.

A többiek feléjük fordultak. Többen meglepődötten nézték őket.

- Hallgassátok Maxet – mondta egyszerűen.

Ahogy Max végig nézett az őt figyelő arcokon, kétségbeesést érzet. Mindenki úgy tekintett rá, mint valami vezérre. Ez nagyon zavarta, ilyen mérvű felelősség még soha nem volt rajta. És ezt soha nem is akarta.

- Ne egymással veszekedjünk! White pont ezt akarja elérni, hogy egymást irtsuk ki. Ha most egy mással vitázunk, csak az ő kezére játszunk.

- Megölhettétek volna ott és akkor! – kiáltotta valaki a tömegből.

A több felöl is helyeslő kiáltások hallatszottak.

- És mártírként vonul be a történelembe, minket meg kiirtanak - jegyezte meg Alec.

- Akkor mit tegyünk? – fordultak Max felé reménykedve.

- Felkészülünk arra, hogy megvédjük magunkat, de nem fogunk támadni.

- Mi? – hördült föl Mole. – Csak üljünk itt?

- Nem adunk okot a támadásra! – csattant föl Max. – Ha nyíltan szembe szálunk, elsöpörnek minket. Megküzdünk a szabadságunkért, de nem fogunk ok nélkül vért ontani! Épp azt akarjuk bizonyítani, hogy nem akarunk neki ártani. Mint ahogy eddig sem. Nem vagyunk szörnyek, és ne hagyjuk, hogy annak is higgyenek minket.

- És mi lesz ha nem sikerül? – kérdezte valaki a tömegből.

- Meg védjük az otthonunkat és családunkat – mondta Max emelt fővel.

Alec kezdett el először éljenezni, és a többiek sorban csatlakoztak hozzá.

Max ahogy végig nézett rajtuk, reményt látott. Most ismét imádkozott. Azért, hogy ne kelljen csalódniuk.

* * *

Ames képtelen volt hova tenni Vic szavait. Régebben talán mégis más ember volt, de azóta minden megváltozott. Felnőtt. És ebben Vicnek is nagy része volt. Az iskolában mindent megtett, hogy fájdalmat okozzon neki. Ahogy sétált az éjszaki városban furcsán békésnek tűnt. De tudta, hogy ez csak a vihar előtti csend. A városban volt még egyfajta ókori hangulat, de ez főleg a rengeteg utcai árus és bódé számlájára volt írható. Néha azt várta, hogy valaki elkiabálja magát, hogy „Éjfélt ütött már az óra!"

Amikor visszatér a Tp.-re aggasztó híreket kapott. Otto és Arthur léptek elé alig, hogy belépett.

- 452-es tárgyalásokat szorgalmaz – mondta Otto. - És uram Simms letartoztatási parancsot adott ki maga ellen. Jobb, hogy ha eltűnik egy időre.

- MI?- Ames elkerekedet szemmel nézett rá. – Ezt hogy képzeli, nem tartoztathat le engem! - Most még nem – gondolatai idegesen cikáztak a fejében. – Dolgom van, el kell mennem…

- Nem megy maga sehova. Le van tartóztatva White ügynök.

Ames megfordult, hogy szembe forduljon Simmssel.

- Azt nem hiszem. Előbb el kéne kapniuk – vigyorgott sunyin a főnökére.

- Ne aggódjon, az embereim gondoskodnak róla - mutatott a mögötte álló kommandósokra.

Ames fáradtan sóhajtott. A fejét egy, hogy lehetnek az emberek ilyen idióták módban megrázta.

- Be van kerítve, agya föl – Simms karba tett kézzel állt elötte.

- Komolyan? – nézett fel Ames.

A raktár tetőszerkezetét tartó gerendák jó három méterrel magasodtak fölöttük. Pont megfelelő – gondolta elégedetten.

Elrugaszkodott.

Macskaügyességgel kúszott föl a gerendára. És azonnal meg indult a tetőablak felé.

- Te jó ég! Egy mutáns!

Hallotta maga mögül és kivette magát a keskeny ablakon.

A kommandósok későn kaptak észbe, és kezdett tüzelni.

Addigra ő már elmerült a kikötő koszos vízében.

Miközben úszott magában szidta, ezt tohonya, elfuserált ügynököt, meg az embereit. Viszont Otto és Arthur viselkedésén csodálkozott. Figyelmeztették, későn bár, de meg tették. Pedig sohasem mutatta feléjük a kedvesség legcsekélyebb jelét sem. Ilyen az emberi természet. Ezért viszont biztos elvesztenek mindent. Az ostobák. Maguknak keresték a bajt. De az ő szénája sem állt jól. Üldözi a bizottság, üldözik az Ismerősök. 452-est el kell kapnia. Mi jöhet még?

* * *

Csurom vizesen caplatott be Vichez. A kedve a rossznál is rosszabb volt. És a legborzasztóbb az egészben, hogy a nő segítségére szorult.

A nő gúnyosan mosolygott. Végig mérte.

- Mi az Ames? Vetél egy kis fürdött?

Ames oda lépett mellé, és ujjait nem túl finoman a nő nyakára fonta felemelve őt a székről.

- Te szórakozol velem?

- Most, hogy így kimondtad.

- Tudod mit? Dögölj meg – dobta le.

Vic visszazuhant a székbe, de meg sem érezte.

- Bujkálsz igaz? Kell egy hely, ahol meg húzhatod magad?

- Igen pontosan – sóhajtott ernyedten a férfi, és letelepedett az asztal sarkára. Talán végre egyszer Vic mutat felé egy kis jó indulatot.

- Jó, mert rám ne számíts!

- Tessék?! – hördült föl. Be kellett látnia, hogy nem csalódott Vicben.

- Pontosan, de 452-es vére kell, úgyhogy segíthetek – vont vállat.

Ames kérdőn nézte az éhes hiénaként mosolygó nőt.

- Minek az neked?

- Élni akarok! – Vic szeme fanatikus lánggal lobogott. – Bármi áron!

A férfi érezte, hogy Vic már nagyon régen túl van azon, hogy érdekelje bármi, vagy bárki. És Ames mégis tudta mi kell neki ebben a helyzetben.

- Megkapod – nyújtotta a kezét a nőnek. Vic megragadta a kezét és megrázta.


	5. Béketárgyalás

Max hosszas tervezés és Celemente segítségével, aki az ő pártján állt a Jam Ponynál is megszervezni egy tárgyalást köztük és az átlagosak közt. Bár élőben nem sikerült találkozni az emberek vezetőivel, de Logan megoldotta a videó kapcsolatot.

Így sikerült élőben, de nem személyesen beszélni a város új polgármesterével Joel Richivel. Az előző polgármester ugyan is nem teljesítette az üzlet felei kérését, így hirtelen nyom nélkül eltűnt. Max reménykedet, hogy semmi köze az Ismerősökhöz, de a jelen helyzetben nem csodálkozott volna, ha megszereznek egy ilyen fontos pozíciót.

Richi átlagos szemmel is gyengének tűnt. Sovány volt és jócskán benne volt a korban. Talán ötven felet lehetett. Max nem tudta meg állapítani a magasságát a képernyőn keresztül. Őszhaját gondosan nyírta, és az arcán sok ránc volt, és nem csak a kor miatt.

A beszélgetésben továbbá részt vett a Seatle-i rendőrfőnök Thomas Harival, és az ostromzárt felügyelő ezredes Williem Sadowski.

Harival egyszerű figura volt. Valószínűleg bárki elment volna mellette az utcán, de mégis itt ült a tárgyaláson. Maxben megfogalmazódott a gondolat, hogy csak a bolondját járassák velük, de aztán átsiklott a tekintette a puhány szektorparancsnokról Sadowski ezredesre.

Az ezredesen látszódott, hogy ő tényleg harcolt. Az arcán több apró sebhely is látszódott. Izmai kemények és kidolgozottnak tűntek az egyenruha alatt is. Sőt, az egyenruhája mell részén nem egy kitüntetés is csillogott. Haját katonásan nyírta, így kocka formát kölcsönzött a fejének.

Max mellett Mole, Logan és Alec is vett részt a megbeszélésen. A hátuk mögött Joshua által készült génmanipulált zászló díszelgett. Logan úgy döntött, hogy a hátérben marad, és mint a Szempár vesz részt.

A polgármester elég idegesen pislogott a génmanipuláltakra., még úgyis hogy csak egy monitoron néztek rá.

- A videón keresztül nem tudom bántani – mondta Max higgadtan.

Sadowski ezredes idegesen felhorkant.

- Mégis mit gondol? Hogy félünk a maguk mocskos fajtától?

Mole vészjóslóan pattant fel, és a kamerába kiabált.

- Vigyáz a szádra csimpánz!

Sadowski ezredes is felpattant.

- Elég! – csattant fel Max. – Ne veszekedjünk. Nem azért vagyunk itt. És különben is! Ez egy videó kapcsolat, az égszerelmére! Mit tudnak csinálni? Szétverik a monitorokat?! - dühösen nézett hol a mellette álló Molera és a monitoron az ezredesre.

Mole és Sadowski ezredes egyaránt vicsorogva bámulták egymást. Max egy pillanatra elgondolkozott, hogy talán nincs is olyan sok különbség köztük.

- Mole! Kérlek – sziszegte oda férfinak.

Mole a lányra nézet, és egy halk „nők", morgással vissza ült.

Sadowski ezredes elégedetten mosolyogva leült, de megértés volt vélhető felfedezni a szemeiben. Max sejtette, hogy ezt a nők, megjegyzés válthatta ki.

- És mégis miért? – kérdezte a polgármester, miután a kedélyek valamelyest elcsitultak. - Miért kezdet bele a béketárgyalásokba? Mit akarnak maguk valójában?

Max hálás volt, hogy ilyen megértő polgármestert fogott ki. Most nem lett volna pénze megkenni. Főleg nem egy ilyen horderejű ügyben, nem lehet, csak pénzel eljárni. Ide a meggyőzés ereje is kell. És már sejtette, hogyan csinálja.

- Szabadon akarunk élni. Mi is Amerikához tartozunk. Maguk teremtettek minket, vállalják értünk a felelőséget. Nem vagyunk gyilkosok. Jó pár génmanipuláltat nem is harcra terveztek, hanem árokásásra, szerelésre vagy más egyéb teendőkre. Ugyan olyan álmaink és vágyaink vannak, mint bárki másnak. Családot akarunk…

- Ugyan! Maguk nem is emberek! – vágott közbe Harval.

- Ebben nagyon téved. Nem az állati génekhez adtak emberi DNS-t, hanem emberihez adtak állati DNS-t - magyarázta Max. - Ergo, nem állatok vagyunk, hanem genetikailag módosított emberek.

- Mi a különbség? Ugyan olyan civilizálatlan csatorna patkányok! – itt az ezredes vetett egy jelentőségteljes pillantást Molera.

Max felsóhajtott. Érezte, hogy a béketárgyalások pokolian hosszú lesz.

- Azért élünk a csatornákban, mert arra kényszerülünk. Üldöznek minket, mert szörnynek tartanak. Gyilkolhatnánk, hogy megvédjük magunkat, de nem tesszük - kapcsolódott be Alec. Max hálás volt, hogy most igazán sikerült valami hasznosat mondani.

- És az a mu… génmanipulált – javította ki magát gyorsan Richi. - aki a szektorrendőrökre támadt? – kérdezte a polgármester. – Tudják, azt az esetett, amit egy lebegő szem vett föl?

Max arca idegesen megrándult. Nem szívesen emlékezet rá. Arra amit White tett.

- Az a génmanipulált, teljesen veszélytelen volt. Őt afféle inasi teendőkre tervezték nem harca… és őt elárulták.

- Mégis kicsoda? – kérdezte a Richi polgármester.

- Ames White – Max megpróbálta elfojtani a hangjában lévő dühöt.

- Ah, gondolhattuk volna. Ő az, aki tudhatja, milyen veszélyes a maguk fajtája- morogta az ezredes. Max reménykedett benne, hogy az ezredes megérti őket. Lévén ő is katona.

- A mi fajtánk egy cseppet sem veszélyes. Én inkább az ő fajtája miatt aggódnék – morogta halkan Alec.

- Az ő fajtája? – hökkent meg a polgármester. – Mire céloz ezzel?

- Nos, White valami féle tenyéssz kultusz tagja.

- Ezt mivel bizonyítja? – mordult fel Sadowski ezredes.

- Nagyon sok információt összegyűjtenünk róluk – jegyezte meg Logan. - Ezek közül már többet meg is osztottam a lakossággal.

- Amit szívesen átadunk – fűzte tovább Max.

- Na persze. A Szempár és az Áradó igazság videója - röhögött a saját viccén az ezredes. - És mind azt el is hittük mi?

- Elhiszi vagy sem, ez az igazság - mondta nyugodtan Logan.

- És mégis mekkora ez a szervezett, és hogyan lehet őket felismerni? – úgy tűnt, hogy a polgármester hallgat rájuk. Bár a meséjük már az elején abszurdnak tűnt.

- Könnyen – Max lehúzta jobb kezéről a kesztyűt és megmutatta a heget. – Ilyen jel van minden tag ball alkarján.

- Nos felmerül a kérdés. Ön, hogy tett szert rá? – kérdezte Sadowski ezredes.

- Akkor szereztem, amikor White fiát mentettem ki, miután a pasas megölte a saját feleségét.

- Arra céloz, hogy kettős ügynök lenne? – vetett egy cseppet sem meglepődött pillantást rájuk az ezredes.

- Ez érhetővé tesz néhány dolgot. Valószínűleg ezért volt a tárgyaláson ilyen magabiztos. Ilyen helyzetekben a legtöbb ügynök él az ötödik kiegészítés adta jógával, vagy legalább is ideges – morfondírozott félhangosan Harival szektorparancsnok is.

Richi viszont némán és sápadtan ült maga elé meredve. Max előre hajolt.

- Hé? Jól van? Rosszul néz ki.

- McKinley is benne van – motyogta a polgármester falfehéren. – Egyszer láttam a karján. Rögtön eltakarta…

- Akkor, ha ilyen magas pozíciókban vannak, akkor bárhol lehetnek kapcsolataik? – Sadowski ezredesen látszott, hogy jobban hisz nekik, mint az aktakukacoknak és riportereknek, akik a médián keresztül tömik az emberek fejét az idiótábbnál idiótább meséikkel. – Meséljenek el róla mindent!


	6. Rózsák és tövisek

A város egy elhagyatott részén lévő raktárban bújt meg Ames, Vic jelentős segítségével.

Bár White szívesebben talált volna más megoldást, de ebben jelentősen gátolta körözött mivolta. Még magának sem akarta igazán bevallani, de félt egyedül maradni avval a nővel. És ebben mélyen benne volt a Detroiti eset is. Akkor Vic megkapta, amit akart, és Ames ott maradt kisemmizetten és megalázottan. Most semmiképpen nem akarta megadni neki ezt az örömet. Sem pedig a pénzét.

Vic egy összetákolt számítógép konzol mellett ült, a fején egy mikrofonos fejhallgató ült. Egyik kezével a fejhallgatót fogta, míg a másikkal állított az egyik érzékelőn. A vele szemben ülő Amesre nézett, aki egy ugyan olyan fejhallgatót szorított az egyik füléhez, mint Vic. A nő arcán vad vigyor jelent meg a hallottaktól.

- „Akkor szereztem, amikor White fiát mentettem ki, miután a pasas megölte a saját feleségét.

- Arra céloz, hogy kettős ügynök lenne?"

Finoman még egy kicsit állított a lehallgató készüléken, hogy a hang tisztább legyen, és élvezte, ahogy Ames szenved a hallottaktól.

- De hogy csináltad? – kérdezte a férfi elismeréssel a hangjában.

Vic flegmán megvonta a vállát.

- Mondtam, sok minden megváltozott Detroit óta. Nincs ebben a városban olyasmi, amit én ne tudnék – mosolyogva a férfi szemébe nézett. – Rólad is tudok mindent.

- Biztos – horkantott Ames. – A franc.

452-es épp róla és Konklávéról beszélt.

- Ohó! – kacagott Vic gúnyosan. - Valakinek rosszul áll a szénája.

Ames csúnya tekintettel méregette.

- Nem gondoltál még arra, hogy baleset veszélyes a viselkedésed? Főleg magadra nézve?

- Pont te mondod? Aki nálam bujkál? A szoknyám alá nem akarsz bújni? – Vic a székében illegette magát.

- Amikor legutoljára megtettem keservesen megbántam – sziszegte Ames eltorzult arccal a dühtől.

- Ugyan olyan rossz volt? – mosolygott a nő ártatlanul.

- Igen, főleg miután elloptad tőlem az adatokat. Elsuvasztottak az ügynökségnél a picsába! Nem beszélve az Ismerősökről! Tudod, hogy ők mennyire dühösek tudnak leni? – dühösen a földre dobta a fejhallgatott, és a nőhöz ugrott. Fizikálisan azonban nem támadt rá.

Vic továbbra is ártatlanul mosolygott.

- Nem lehetett olyan rossz, mint a gyermekkorodban.

Ames összerándult. Arca teljesen sápadt lett.

- Ezt hogy értetted? Mit tudsz? – hebegte zavartan.

- Én semmit. Mesélnél? – csillant fel Vic szemében valami.

Ames ilyenkor igazán nem akart belelátni a fejébe. De most egy pillanat alatt elfutotta a pulykaméreg.

- Meséljek? – olyan közel hajolt a nőhöz, hogy az arcuk majdnem összeért.

- Igen – vigyorgott a nő. Testével homorított, hogy minél közelebb legyen a férfihez.

- Tudod mit, mesélek. Ezt még soha senkinek nem meséltem el – suttogta nagyon halkan a férfi. – Úgyhogy nagyon-nagyon figyelj – ha lehetséges, még közelebb hajolt a nőhöz. Bőre majdnem elsuhant a nőén milliméterekkel elkerülve.

- Mesélj el minden részletett – suttogta vissza Vic. Remegett attól, hogy a férfi ennyire közel volt hozzá, és érezte a bőrén a lélegzetét.

- KAPD BE ÉS SZÜNJ MEG! – ordította a nő arcába.

Vic reflexszerűen hátra rándult. Székével majdnem hátrazuhant.

- Az anyád! – sziszegte. – Ne felejtsd el, hogy tőlem függsz! – tekintette a furcsa csillogásból azonnal átcsapott lángoló dühbe.

Ames végig mérte. Sokkal jobban érezte magát, még ha ez nagyon gyerekes is volt a részéről.

- Tudod mit, nem érdekel. Boldogulok egyedül is.

- Azt te csak hiszed!

- Vannak rajtad kívül is kapcsolataim – vetett a nőre egy lenéző pillantást, aztán hátat fordított neki, és elindult a kijárat felé.

Vic izmai hirtelen megfeszültek, de aztán elernyedtek.

- Ahogy gondolod, de vésd az eszedbe Ames Francis Sandeman, hogy amint kilépsz azon az ajtón, az ellenségem leszel.

Ames az ajtóból még visszafordult.

- Mindig is ellenségek voltunk. És a nevem Ames White. A Francis csak a te agyszüleményed.

- NEM! – kiabált a férfi után. – Én adtam neked neved! Tartozol nekem! ÁÁÁ!! – síkoltott artikulátlanul. Felállt, de még sem indult a férfi után. Tekintette az általa összerakott konzolra siklott. A következő pillanatban egy pörgő rúgással a terem másik végébe repítette az egyik monitort. A monitor ötméteres repülés után neki csattant a falnak, ahol darabokra hullt. Vic tombolt a dühtől. Egésztestében remegett. Ez nem szerepelt a terveiben. Amesnek itt kellet volna maradnia. Szüksége volt rá, hogy véghez vigye a tervét. Segítség kell, hogy elkaphassa 452-est. Kell a DNS- e. Ames ismeri már, annyira, hogy tőrbe tudja csalni. De ha Amest nem tudja rákényszeríteni az együtt működésre, akkor kénytelen valakit elragadni tőle. És már meg is volt a terve.

* * *

A Jam Ponynál kezdett helyrerázódni az élet. Persze Normal úgy viselkedet, mint egy rabszolgahajcsár, de már nem fújt a génmanipuláltakra. Viszont Max és Alec hiányát nagyon megérezték. És Cece tragikus halála sem kedvezett neki. Sokan elmentek a cégtől, mondva csinált okokra hivatkozva. Sőt egyes ügyfelek is elpártoltak tőlük. És bár az üzlet jelentősen megcsappant, de a kiesett emberek miatt, ugyan annyinak tűnt a munka.

Normal véleménye jelentősen megváltozott a génmanipuláltakról, de nem változott a beosztottjai munka moráljáról.

- Hé, Núbiai Hercegnő! – kiabált Normal Cindynek. – Van egy csomagod. Kifejezetten téged kért.

Cindy oda kapta fejét. Épp Sketchyvel beszélgetett Maxről, és a tárgyalásokról. Azután az éjszaka után valami csoda módján mégis sikerült kijutniuk TCből. A másik csoda az volt, amikor White itt járt, és Normallon követelte Maxet. Persze, amikor a férfi nem tudott válaszolni, megragadta az ingénél fogva és átrántotta a pulton. De ettől Normal tudása nem bővült ki a kívánt információkkal. A másik külön szám az volt, amikor szó nélkül elsétált mellette és Sketchy mellett. Skethcy remegett, mint egy nyárfalevél, de Cindy alig tudta, megállni, hogy el ne nevesse magát, a távozó ügynök hátát bámulva.

- Mégis ki? – kiabált vissza a főnökének.

- Valami nő. Elinor Boyle. Kifejezetten te kellesz neki.

Cindy csodálkozva ment a pulthoz.

- Név szerint én kellek neki? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve.

Normal vállat vont.

- Pontosan. Úgyhogy, Bip, bip, bip – nyomta a kezébe a csomagot. A csomag alig egy tenyérnyi széles volt, de majd fél méter hosszú.

Cindy vállat vont és biciklije felé indult. Sketchy lépett mellé. Arcáról nyíltan leolvasható volt az aggodalom.

- Neked nem gyanús?

Cindy bólintott. Mostanság, jobban megnézte kivel hozza össze a sors.

- De, nagyon is. De azt se akarom, hogy Normal kirúgjon.

- Elkísérjelek? – ajánlotta Sketcy. – Legalább is szólj Maxnek.

- Jó szólok neki, de már indulnom kell – ült fel a biciklijére, mert Normal megindult feléjük. És nem akart bele kezdeni egy értelmetlennek ígérkező vitába.

* * *

Elinor fuldoklott.

Épp ebédet akart főzni magának, amikor meglátta. Ott állt a konyhában a hűtő mellett, és az ő ruhái voltak rajta. És egy olyan fekete keretes szemüveg volt rajta, mint az övé. De egyáltalán nem volt olyan, mint ő. Nem is igazán hasonlítottak egymásra, mert a másik szikár volt és erőteljes, csak a ruhák tették hasonlóvá.

- Mi-mit akar? – a hangja kétségbeesett volt.

A másik elmosolyodott, akár egy ragadozó.

- Az életedet – suttogta, és felé lendült.

Elinor megragadta a konyhapulton heverő kést és mereven előre tartotta.

A másik egyenesen beleszaladt. Valahol a bordák alatt szaladt a testébe a kés.

Elinor legnagyobb rémületében a másik meg sem ingott. Épp ellenkezőleg! Szinte gyengéden Elinor kést tartó kezére fonta az ujjait. Előre hajtotta a fejét és egyenesen a szemébe nézett. Mosolyogva, nagyon lassan, helytelenítőleg megrázta a fejét.

Elinor torka összeszorult a rémülettől. Sikítani akart, de egy ököl csapódott az arcába. Hátrazuhant, beverte a fejét és az ütés helye iszonyatosan sajgott.

A másik megállt fölötte, és lassan kihúzta a kést az oldalából. Fél térdre ereszkedett, úgy, hogy Elinor teste pontosan alatta volt. Megemelte a kést és lesújtott.

A kés Elinor jobb melle felett hatolt be, és a csempén csattant. Az ütés olyan erős volt, hogy

szétzúzta az útjába kerülő bordákat.

A másik felállt és felvette a székről a kardigánját, ezáltal eltakarva a sebet.

- Most szépen megvárjuk, amíg meghalsz, mert még dolgom van, de addig is kiélvezem a halálod minden pillanatát – mosolygott a másik és leült egy székre. Egy konyharuhát nyomot a sebére, miközben egy pillanatra sem vette le a szemét Elinorról.

Elinor hörgött. A tüdeje lassan megtelt a saját vérével, ahogy szíve kétségbeesetten vert. Könnyei patakokban folytak, a fájdalma elviselhetetlen magasságokba hágott. Érezte, hogy fuldoklik, az utolsó, amit életében hallott az a csengő és egy másik nő hangja volt.

- Haló! Van itthon valaki? Jam Pony futár!

* * *

Cindy ígéretéhez híven beszélt Maxel. Megegyeztek, ha Cindy nem hívja egy negyed órán belül, oda megy. Bár Cindy így is legszívesebben meggondolta volna magát.

A ház a kertvárosban volt, viszonylag jó környéken. A kert tiszta és rendezett volt. A fűvett nemrég nyírták meg.

A biciklijét a ház előtt rakta le, és a torkában dobogó szívvel oda ment a bejárati ajtóhoz, és becsengetett.

Semmi reakció.

Újra csengetett, de ezúttal bekiabált.

- Haló! Van itthon valaki? Jam Pony futár!

Az ajtót pár pillanattal később egy fiatal nő nyitotta ki. Térdig érő sötétzöld szoknyát viselt, és egy hasonló színű kardigánt is. Fekete haját laza kontyba fogta hátul, és egy rakoncátlan tincs előre borult. Az orrán egy régi fajta fekete keretes szemüveg volt.

- Jam Pony futár – emelte fel igazolványát Cindy. – Csomagot hoztam Elinor Boylenak… Te jó ég! Mi történt magával? – kiáltott fel meglepődötten, és a nő derekára nézett.

A nő lenézett. Az oldalán egy hatalmás sötét folt éktelenkedett.

- Oh! – nyögött fel szomorúan. – Az a fránya szósz – mondta síros hangon, miközben tenyerére húzott kardigánjának az ujjával még jobban elkente a foltot.

- Hé, hé! – fogta le a kezét Cindy. – Ha most beáztatja, kijön. Tudom, velem is előfordult már.

- Komolyan? – nézett rá hálásan. – Azt hittem, hogy ez is egy, a szánalmas tulajdonságaim egyike.

- Mindenkivel előfordult már – nyugtatta tovább Cindy.

- Jöjjön be, addig én beáztatom – invitálta be Cindyt kedvesen mosolyogva.

- Jól van – egyezet bele Cindy. A nő nem tűnt veszélyesnek. Sőt! Inkább nagyon édesnek.

A nappali is rendezett volt és tiszta. Bár a bútorzata inkább öregasszonyos volt.

- Egy perc és jövök, addig üljön csak le nyugodtan – ajánlotta Cindynek a kanapét, aki le is ült. – Egy perc és jövök - ismételte magát.

Amint kiért Cindy látóteréből felrohant a lépcsőn. El kell állítani a vérzést, mert le fog bukni. Hirtelen a vasalón akadt meg a szeme. A vasaló a vártnál ellentétben gyorsabban felmelegedett. A sebre szorította, és elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy a vérzés el állt. Fel vett egy másik rongyot és lesietett.

Cindy türelmesen várt rá. A kanapén ülve igyekezett jobban körül nézni a lakásban, hátha talál valami érdekeset. De pár cica formájú szobrocskán kívül nem talált mást.

- Itt a csomagja. Már ha maga Elinor Boyle – fel állt és felé nyújtotta a csomagot.

A nő félénken elmosolyodott.

- Igen én vagyok – ült le a fotelba. Szemüvegét mutató ujjával feljebb tolta. – De nem az enyém. A tied – elmosolyodott.

- Az enyém? – döbbent meg Cindy. A csomaggal a kezében visszahuppant a kanapéra.

- Igen - bólogatott Elinor, és a kislányosan összezárt térdeire rakat ökölbe szorított kezeit. – Szoktalak látni téged a Crashbe. De nem mertem oda menni hozzád, mert mindig azzal a fekete hajú lánnyal vagy. Bontsd ki! Neked vettem.

Cindy gyanakodva bontotta ki a csomagot. Szerencsére ült, mert, amit látott a dobozban attól úgyis le kellet volna ülnie. Ugyanis a dobozban élete öt legtökéletesebb vörös rózsáját látta.

- Ez az enyém? – nézett Elinorra. Most, hogy jobban megnézte, ez a nő tényleg csinos. És ő maga mondta egyszer, hogy vágyik az ilyen háziasszony típusra.

- Igen - bólintott Elinor. – Nem tudtam, hogy hívjam fel magamra a figyelmet. Tudod, nem vagyok az a kifejezetten szépség…

- Nem! Ellenkezőleg, igenis szép vagy – mondta kissé rekedten Cindy.

- Tényleg? – pirult el Elinor, és az arca ártatlan mosolyba fordult. – de ugye az a lány nem a barátnőd? – kérdezte aztán kissé szomorúan.

- Csak barátok vagyunk – mondta gyorsan és határozottan Cindy. Semmiképp sem akarta elszalasztani ezt az alkalmat.

- Akkor van kedved velem találkozni? Ma este? Nálam? – kérdezte reménykedve Elinor.

Cindy egy pillanatig elgondolkodott, de aztán beleegyezett.

- Jó, mikorra jöjjek?

- Nyolcra.

- Oké, de most vissza kell mennem, dolgozni. Normal kész hajcsár! – nevetett fel. Nagy örömére Elinor is vele nevetett, bár visszafogottan, de határozottan sikerült.

Cindy az ajtó felé meg állt.

- Alá kéne írnod – nyújtotta Elinor felé a papírokat. – Normal úgy sem hinné el.

- Rendben – firkantotta alá Elinor. – Nem akarom, hogy bajba kerülj miattam.

Cindyt egészen a biciklijéig kísérte.

- Vigyáz magadra. Este várlak – mosolygott a lányra utoljára.

Cindy visszamosolygott, és sokkal boldogabban tette meg a visszavezető utat.

- Nem is tudod mennyire – suttogta Elinor ragadozó mosollyal.


	7. Reménytelenül

17 45. Még 53 óra 45 perc a 72 órából.

Ames egyre idegesebb volt. Gyűlölte, ha kicsúszik a kezéből az irányítás. Most pedig összecsaptak fellette a hullámok. Fogalma sem volt kihez fordulhatna. Vichez többet nem megy vissza, nem hagyja magát megint megalázni. A másik név, aki most eszébe jutott, az Otto volt. De ő most biztos egy kihallgatáson van, aminek az a célja, hogy kiderüljön, hogy nem vették észre, hogy a főnökük egy mutáns.

Elveszetnek érezte magát, hosszú évek óta először. Nincs segítsége. Lázasan gondolkodott mit tehetne, miközben az Ismerősök által bérelt titkos lakása felé indult, de nem jutott eszébe épkézláb megoldás. Terminál Citybe, ha még sikerül is bejutnia, több száz mutáns állna az útját.

Nem volt több remény. Vagy belevág egy öngyilkos küldetésbe, vagy ül csendben és hagyja magát lemészárolni. Egyik lehetőség sem volt számára kecsegtető.

Alig lépett be a lakásba, valaki megszólította.

- Szókatlanul lassú vagy ma.

Ames a hang irányába fordult.

Vic ült az egyik fotelben kinézette, még Amest is meglepődött.

Vic ugyan is egy, térdig érő sötétzöld szoknyát viselt, és egy hasonló színű kardigánt is. Fekete haját laza kontyba fogta hátul, és egy rakoncátlan tincs előre borult. Az orrán egy régi fajta fekete keretes szemüveg volt.

- Gyalog vagyok, és kerülnöm kell a feltűnést - mondta csendesen Ames. – De te veled mi történt?

- Oh, hogy velem? – kérdezte a nő. – Ez csak állöltözet. Kell egy melóhoz. Akarod tudni, hogy még mit intéztem?

Ames az ajtóhoz lépett és szélesre tárta.

- Ismered azt a mondást, hogy „Kivágták, mint macskát szarni"?

Vic kacéran felnevetett, és elnyúlt a fotelban.

- Ismételd meg! Kérlek, imádom, ha csúnyán beszélsz! Annyira mocskos…

Ames undorodva nézett rá.

- Mindjárt hányok tőled!

Vic tovább produkálta magát a fotelban.

- Ohhh… mondj még ilyeneket! Káromkodj!

- Ha tovább folytatod, kénytelen leszek lelocsolni.

- Locsolj! Locsol!

- Befejeznéd, lécíves?

Vic unottan kapta fel a fejét.

- Ünneprontó! De térjünk a lényegre. Nekem senki nem fordíthat hátat. Ugye érted?

- Mire célzol?

Vic élvezte, hogy Ames szemében idegesség villan. Előhúzott egy képet a pólója alól.

- Ismered?

Ames arcából kifutott a vér.

- Ray…

- Édes kölyök – mosolygott Vic. – Hasonlítasz rá. Tula szerint is.

- Mi? Ö honn…

Vic visszarejtette a képet a ruhája alá.

- Nos, mint említettem, hátat fordítottal nekem, aminek nem örülök. Ezért kénytelen voltam szankciókat bevezetni ellened. Ennek okán elküldtem a falanx maradékát, a fiadhoz, hogy hozzák el nekem. Én addig elintézem azt az édes kis Maxet. És te segítesz nekem. Ha akarsz, ha se.

- Te szemét ribanc! – ordított fel Ames és a nőre akart ugrani, de az megálljt parancsolt neki.

- Ne sivalkodj annyit, mint egy szűzlány, hamarabb szabadulsz.

- Ha bármi baja lesz a fiamnak…

- Mit teszel? Ejtesz pár krokodilkönnyet? Azt teszed, amit én mondok és megússzátok élve. Érthető voltam?

Ames némán meredt rá.

- Mit tegyek? – nyögte ki végül.

Vic elgondolkodott.

- Hm… Segíts elkapni azt kis édes kislányt és elintézem a falanxot, miután teljesíttek a feladatukat. Te csak a parancsaimat kövesd. Zuhanyoz le, mert bűzlesz, és vedd fel a ruhát, amit kikészíttettem.

- Hogy mi? – hördült föl Ames. – Ne várd, hogy meg mondhatod, hogy mit vegyek fel!

Vic helytelenítőleg megcsóválta a fejét.

- Amíg a fiad nálam van, addig igen – felállt és macskaszerűen nyújtózni kezdett. Aztán elsétált Ames mellett. – Bármennyire is szeretnék maradni, mennem kell. Randim van egy édes kis fekete lánnyal, hm.

- Bárki legyen, előre is sajnálom őt – mondta csendesen Ames.

Vic felkacagott, ahogy kilépett az ajtón.

Ames becsukta az ajtót és fáradtan neki dőlt a hátával.

Remegni kezdett a válla és minden akarat erejét latba vette, hogy megállítsa, de valamit még ő sem uralhat. Hagyta, hogy megtörténjen.

Lassan csúszott le a padlóra. Először csak egyetlen egy gördült elő, és onnantól kezdve nem volt megállás.

Könnyei lassan kezdtek csorogni. Nem akart sírni. Megfogadta már nagyon régen, hogy nem fog sírni. De ez most más, a fia… Ő érte bármit meg tenne. És ezt Vic is pontosan tudja. Kénytelen azt tenni, amit mond. Ray-ért.

Pár perc múlva felállt és tette, amit Vic kért.

Még jól is esett neki a fürdés. Felfrissítette.

Az ágyon megtalálta az említett ruhákat. Szerencsére a sajátjai voltak. A fehérnadrágja egy fekete garbó pulcsi, a fekete bőr kabátja és a barna bakancsa.

Amikor felvette a dzsekit, egy kisméretű borítékot talált benne, egy mobilt és a kedvenc napszemüvegét.

A borítékban egy levél volt. Kapkodva olvasta el a sorokat.

A mobil azért kaptad, hogy tudjunk úgy kommunikálni,

hogy bárki meg zavarna. A feladott, hogy ugrásra készen

várod a parancsaimat. Légy jó, cica.

Dühösen összegyűrte a papírt és leült az ágy szélére. Meg fogja ölni ez már biztos. Amint visszakapja a fiát… a nő, meghal.

* * *

Cindy munka után elment Maxhez, hogy elmesélje mi történt.

Bár jó néhány napja, hogy ostromzárt vontak Terminál City köré, nem tudták, hogy a bentlakók és baráti körük ki-be járkálnak.

Bár jól ismerték, még sem kapott egyöntetűen meleg fogadtatást. Volt egy-pár mutáns, aki nem kedvelte az átlagosokat. Szerencsére hamar megtalálta Maxet. Amikor meglátták egymást boldogan ölelkeztek össze. Az utóbbi időben nagyon keveset tudtak foglalkozni a barátságukkal.

- Szia kiscsaj!

- Szia Cindy! Mitől vagy ilyen vidám?

- Képzeld, randim lesz – büszkélkedet csípőre tett kézzel Cindy. - Egy nagyon édes kiscsajjal

Max rávigyorgott. Örült volna, ha legalább Cindynek sikerül.

- És mi volt? Milyen a lány?

- Kikellett vinnem neki egy csomagot és kiderült

Hát elhívott magához, és kaptam tőle öt száll, tökéletes rózsát. És meghívott vacsorázni is.

Max egy pillanatra elszomorodott.

- Örülök, hogy sikerül.

- Hát, nem pontosan. Ezért jöttem. Hátvéd kéne, kitudja, talán valami csapda. Mennyire jó a kultuszos haverod arcmemóriája?

- Nem tudom, de szerintem nagyobb gondja is van nálunk – mosolyodott el pimaszul Max. – Gyere – és egy képernyőhöz vezette, ahol a hármas csatorna híreiben White arcát mutogatták, és arról beszéltek, hogy beszivárgott mutáns.

Max és Cindy összenevetett.

- És a béketárgyalások?

- Hisznek nekünk! – mondta csillogó szemmel Max. – És Ames magán akciója csak segít nekünk. De miben segíthetek neked? Szóljak Logannek, hogy lenyomozza? Vagy ha nem jelentkezel érted megyek.

Egy órával később Logan mindent, adatot lehozott Elinor Boyleról, és biztosította őket, hogy a nő tiszta.

Cindy pontosan nyolcra ért oda. Amikor becsengetett senki nem nyitott, senki ajtót, csak Elinor kiabált ki.

- Szabad!

Cindyt teljes ötétség fogadta, ahogy belépett, csak a nappaliból szűrődött be enyhe fény. Beljebb lépett, hogy lássa, a fény forrását. Bent legnagyobb megdöbbenésére egy asztal volt, megterítve és gyertyákkal. A gyertyák adták a fényt, és valaki ült ott, de nem látta az arcát.

- Elinor? – kérdezte, valami azt súgta neki, hogy nincs rendben semmi itt. – Te vagy?

Ahogy a gyertya fénykörébe ért, meg látta az arcát. Felsikoltott.

Az nő, aki ott ült nem azaz Elinor volt, akivel beszélt. És halott volt. A mellkasából egy kés nyele állt ki és a nyakánál fogva oda volt kötve a szék át támlájához.

- Hát nem gyönyörű?

Cindy rémülten fordult meg.

- Elinor?

Ö volt az, vele beszélt, de most teljesen más volt. A ruhája most teljesen más, katonai dzsekit visel, bakancsot és valami sötét színű nadrágot. A haját egyszerűen lófarokba fogja és nincs szemüvege. A szeme… a szemében fanatikus láng lobog.

- Nem Elinor vagyok - rázta meg a fejét. – A nevem Vic, az Ismerős.

Cindy rémülten megfordult, hogy elfusson, hogy elbújjon előle, de ő gyorsabb volt.

Ujjaival belemarkolt Cindy hajába és visszarántotta.

Cindy elvesztette az egyensúlyát és a támadójának zuhant.

- Állj fel – Vic a hajánál fogva állította fel Cindyt.

A lánynak könnyek szöktek a szemébe a fájdalomtól és félelemtől.

- Szerencséd van – suttogta a fülébe. – Nem ölek meg… még. Előbb szükségem van a mutáns kis barátnődre – kirángatta Cindyt a garázsba, és belökte a furgonjába.

- Hova visz?

Vic mosolyogva nézett rá.

- Hozzám, remélem nem baj. Vagy túl gyors a tempó számodra? – ezután becsapta a furgon ajtaját és Cindyre sötétség borult.

Kettősérzés kavargott benne, remélte, hogy Max megmenti, ugyan akkor remélte, hogy nem teszi megmentve magát.

* * *

Vic egy régi raktárhoz vitte ahol már valaki várt rájuk.

Cindy rémülten tapasztalta, hogy White az.

- Ő az? Ismerem, láttam Jem Pony – nál – mondta férfi, miközben Vic egy oszlop mellé állította a Cindy és az oszlop mögött összekötözte a kezeit.

- Aha, a kicsi muto ölni tudna érted, mi? – mosolygott megint Cindyre. - Figyelj rá – fordult Whitehoz. – Dolgom van – további szóra se méltatva őket ki ment.

Cindy Whitera nézett, és mintha szánalmat látott a szemében.

- Terminál City- ben kellet volna maradnod. Fogalmad sincs mi vár rád.

White tényleg sajnálta, és ez jobban megrémítette, mintha ő is úgy viselkedett volna, mint a nő, sokkal jobban.


	8. Az alku

* * *

Max aggódva várta, hogy Cindy felhívja, de már tíz perce késik.

- Minden rendben Max? – kérdezte tőle Alec.

- Nem, nincs semmi rendben! – csattant fel dühösen Max, de aztán elhallgatott. – Cindy nem jelentkezik.

- Menj oda.

- De mi van, ha nagyon jól szórakozik, és én megzavarom? Vagy ha bajban, és én itt vacillálok?

- Menj oda, abból nem lehet baj – ajánlotta neki Alec. – Szívesen elkísérlek.

Max hálásan nézett rá.

- Köszönöm, de azt hiszem, hogy egyedül kell mennem.

Alec vállat vont.

- Ahogy gondolod, de tudod hol találsz.

* * *

22: 14. Még 45óra 16 perc a 72 órából.

Ames gyilkos tekintettel méregette Vicet.

- Örült – sziszegte.

Vic undokul elmosolyodott.

- Ugyan, csak beszélgetni kell vele.

- Ja, Terminál Cityben.

- Nem, hagytam neki üzenetet, hogy hol találkozunk.

Ames furcsán kezdett nézni rá.

- Mégis milyen üzenetet? Mit üzentél neki?

Vic önelégülten vigyorgott.

- Hogy vársz rá a kikötőben. A 27-es mólónál.

- Te az én nevemben raboltad el?!

- Mégis mit gondoltál? Úgy unnám.

- Szóval unnád – bólintott Ames. – Én megértelek, de most kinyírlak.

Vic egy csöppet sem ijedt meg a nyílt fenyegetéstől.

- Tedd, de avval a fiadat is megölöd. Ezt szeretnéd, hogy a kicsi Ray meghaljon?

Ames felháborodottan nézett rá, majd sarkon fordult és elindult a kikötőbe.

- Szemét szajha – morogta alig hallhatóan.

Max torkába a félelem gyúrt gombócot, ahogy meglátta megcsonkított tetemet a nappaliban.

- Cindy – suttogta. Tudta, hogy barátja most igazán nagybajban van.

Próbált valami nyomot keresni, de semmi. Már-már feladta volna, amikor a székhez kötözött holtesten meglátta a borítékot. Remegő kézzel nyúlt utána. Alig ért hozzá a hulla oldalra bukott.

Ijedten ugrott hátra.

A borítékban egy pársoros levél volt.

Legyél 27-es mólónál, ha még élve akarod látni a barátodat.

White.

Max sírni kezdett.

- Te rohadék! – üvöltött fel. – Ezt nem úszod meg – sziszegte és galacsinná gyűrte a kezében a levelet.

* * *

Cindy a földön ült, már nem sírt, próbálta összeszedni magát. Féltette Maxet. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy meg fogja ölni ez a nő, ha megtalálja.

Hirtelen egy kéz tapadt az arcára.

White volt az. Egészen közel hajolt hozzá.

- Élni akarsz?

Cindy tétován bólintott.

- Akarod, hogy 452-es éljen? – kérdezgette tovább White.

Cindy ismét bólintott. Gyanakodva méregette a férfit.

- Alkut ajánlok. Én megmentelek, ő megmenti a fiam, kinyírjuk ezt a qrvát, és az ügy lezárva. Ott folytatjuk, ahol abba hagytuk.

Cindy tovább nézte gyanakodva. Majd lassan bólintott.

White elvágta a köteleket, de a lánynak nem segített fölállni.

- Elviszel Terminál Citybe 452-eshez.

Cindy fájdalmasan dörzsölgette csukóját.

- És hanem?

- Maradhatsz is – vont vállat White.

- De te azt nem engednéd meg, igaz?

A férfi bólintott.

- Gondoltam.

- Indulj – ragadta karon Cindyt, és az ajtó felé rángatta.

* * *

Cindy elhaladt a kukák mellett, és egy csatorna fedél felé tartott.

White megtorpant.

- Te oda akarsz, lemeni?

Cindy kérdően nézett rá.

- Van más út is, de valaki miatt ostromzár van.

- Az ostromzárt magatoknak köszönhetitek, ahhoz nekem semmi közöm.

- Akkor kihangolta a génmanipuláltak ellen a közvéleményt?

- Na jó – egyezett bele White. – Az én érdemem.

- Szadista.

- Parancsolsz? – vigyorgott White. – Attól, ha bókolsz, nem enyhülök meg.

Cindy elmosolyodott. Megállt a csatorna fedélnél és rábökött.

- Emeld fel. Én nem bírom el.

White vetett rá egy csúnya pillantást, de lehajolt és könnyedén felemelte és arrébb lökte.

- Te mész elsőnek. Nem szeretném, ha eltűnnél.

Cindy lemászott, de nem próbált megszökni. Az esélye meg volt rá, abban biztos volt, de abban is, hogy White utolérné, és abban nem lenne köszönet.

- Na nagyfiú, te jössz! – kiáltott fel neki.

- Arrébb – White nem bajlódott a mászással, leugrott.

- Menő.

- Kuss – torkolta le Cindyt.

- Mi van? – sértődött meg a lány. – Csak dicsértelek.

- Nincs szükségem rá. Merre?

- Arra – mutatott jobb felé. – Köves – mielőtt elindulhatott volna White megállította.

- Tudod mi lesz, ha átversz – a hangja most igazán fenyegető volt.

- Nem verlek át, ÉN tisztességes vagyok.

White felhorkant, de nem tett megjegyzést.

Némán haladtak a csatornákban.

- Mindjárt ott vagyunk – állt meg hirtelen Cindy.

White a kabátja alól előhúzta mindkét pisztolyát.

Cindy rémülten hátrált, de nem az történt, amire számított, White faarccal átadta neki.

- Ahogy megegyeztünk.

- Te ezt tényleg komolyan gondoltad?

- Hogy más hogy?

Cindy értetlenül nézett, hol rá, hol a két pisztolyra.

- Tényleg a fiad miatt csinálod?

- Igen.

- Akkor gyere – indult tovább, és nyugodtsággal tapasztalta, hogy White követi.

- Most tényleg komolyan gondoltad, hogy csak úgy beszambázol Terminál Citybe? – jegyezte meg gúnyosan Cindy.

White szóra sem méltatta.

- Mert szerintem ez elégé örültség.

- Ebben a helyzetben kénytelen vagyok örült lépésekre szánnom magam – válaszolta a férfi kimérten.

- Szoktál te lazítani? Mert kéne.

White megtorpant.

- A fél város ki akar nyírni, és te azt mondod, lazítsak?

Cindy vállat vont.

- Maxet meg az egész város.

White érdeklődve vonta fel a szemöldökét.

- Max? Az meg ki? – legyintett. – Állj, nem vagyok kíváncsi a szánalmas kis életetekre.

- 452-est hívják Maxnek – oktatta ki Cindy.

- Ne hidd, hogy érdekel.

A következő forduló után botlottak bele a génmanipulált örökbe. Két X5-ös volt. Mindketten rájuk fogták a fegyverüket.

- Azonosítsd magad!

- Cindy vagyok Max barátja…

Az X5-ös akkor nézte meg jobban Whitet.

- Te jó ég! – nyögött föl döbbenten, és erősebben markolta a puskáját.

- Nyugi! A foglyom – emelte fel mindkét pisztolyt.

White vetett egy felháborodott pillantást, de hallgatott.

Az X5-ös elvigyorodott, de White visszamosolygott

- Kevés vagy te ahhoz. És különben is nem érzek fájdalmat.

- Biztos vagy benne? – somolygott az X5-ös.

- Halálosan.

- Beszélnünk kell Maxel. Nagyon fontos. Élet-halál kérdése – vágta ki Cindy.

A két X5-ös összenézett.

- Rendben van, de megkötözzük.

A másik oldalba bökte.

- Te, amiket hallottam róluk, kötél helyet lánc kéne.

White a fejét fogta.

- Itt állok, megadom magam, és ti azon vitatkoztok, hogy mivel kötözetek meg?

- Igazad van, hozd azt a láncot.

White a fejét fogta, és próbált nyugodt maradni.

Amíg az egyik X5 elment kötélért, vagy valami hasonlóért, addig a másik gúnyosan mérte végig Cindyt.

- Hogy lehet, hogy egy magadfajta ember, el tudta kapni őt?

- Szerencsém volt? – mosolygott Cindy.

- Na persze…

White szánakozva mosolygott.

Az X5-ös továbbfolytatta.

- Alkut kötöttél vele, igaz?

- Alkut akarok kötni a vezéretekkel – jegyezte meg szárazon White.

- És ezt el is higgyem?

- Hinni nem a te dolgod, te csak egy katona vagy.

Cindy döbbenten fordult White felé. Úgy látszik, a férfi kezdi elveszteni a türelmét.

- Mit mondtál? – háborodott fel a mutáns.

- Miért nem visztek már a főnökeitek elé, he? Más normális katona ezt tenné! De ti nem! Ti egymással veszekedtek! – csattant fel dühösen White. – Kapjatok már el, csesszétek meg!

A másik X5 is visszaért, és gúnyosan megjegyezte.

- Mi az, ennyire sürgős?

- Igen, képzeld. Ennyire sürgős! Mire vártok még? Becsomagoljam Magam? Minden perc számít.

- Jó van. Ha ennyire sürgős – vont vállat azaz X5, aki a láncot hozta.

* * *

Pár perccel később Cindy és az egyik X5 Whitet kísérte Molehoz, Loganhez, Alechez és Joshuához.

A négy férfi döbbenten nézett rájuk, aztán Joshua rárontott és megragadta a nyakát.

Alec és Logan egyszerre próbálta lefejteni róla.

Cindy is oda ugrott, hogy lecsillapítsa.

- Állj Joshua! Ő mentett meg engem!

Joshua döbbenten nézett a lányra.

- Ő?

- Igen ő. A fia miatt csinálja, mert az nő meg akarja ölni a fiát… Te jó ég, Max!

- Ő éppen téged keres – jegezte Alec, miután sikerült Joshuát leszedni az enyhén elkékült White torkáról. – Talált egy levelet, hogy ha még élve akar téged látni, akkor legyen a kikötőben. De ami igazán érdekes, hogy tőle kapta – bökőt Whitera, aki hanyagul neki dőlt a falnak.

- Akkor vissza kéne hívni, nem?

Alec oda hajolt Loganhez.

- Te! – súgta. – Nem lehet, hogy ez be van lőve?

- Lehet, de igaza van – válaszolta Logan. – Maxnek tudnia kell, hogy Cindy jól van.

- Jó, fel hívom.

White megkönnyebbülten fel sóhajtott.

- Végre valaki ezen az istenverte helyen, aki gondolkodik!

- Nem szedtél be valamit, de tényleg? Mert ez tőled is kissé merész.

- Vagy ez is egy nagyobb sokkal betegebb terv része- jegyezte meg gyanakodva Alec

White egy pillanatig hallgatott, talán azt fontolgatta, mit mondjon vagy csak makacskodott, de Cindy válaszolt helyette.

- Miután azaz örült nő elrabolt, találkozott vele – bökött Whitera. – Azután rabolt vissza…

- Pontosítsunk – szólt közbe White megrovóan. – Én csak felajánlotam a menekülés lehetőségét.

- Na ezt már ismerem – horkantott Alec, visszaemlékezve, hogy White milyen menekülési lehetőséget ajánlott fel neki. – De lásd, hogy mi milyen jó fejek vagyunk, elintézük, hogy beszélj Maxxel.

- Pont ezt akarom.

Cindyn kívül mindenki értetlenül nézett Whitera.

- Folytathatom? – vágott közbe Cindy, és mielőtt bárki válaszolhatott volna, folytatta is. – Nos visszarabolt, hogy alkut köthessen Maxxel. Megakarja ölni azt a nőt, hogy megmentse a fiát.

- De a fia biztonságban van! – vágott közbe Logan, de hirtelen elsápadt. – Vic… Átvert igaz? Elrabolta a fiad, és megzsarolt, hogy megöli, igaz?

White arca furcsa grimaszba torzult, de kényszeredetten válaszolt.

- Épp ezért vagyok itt. Segítség kell.

* * *

Max a megbeszélt időben a mólónál, de White sehol sem volt, kétségben kereste a mólónál, de semmi nyomot sem talált. A torkát sírás fojtogatta, nagyon félt, hogy elveszti a legjobb barátját, akit igazából testvérének vallott. A felelősség most elemi erővel nehezedett rá, és a düh… a düh most elemi erővel tombolt benne. Mindennél jobban gyűlölte Whiteot, és halálosan biztos volt benne, hogy amint újra látja, megmutatja neki mi az igazi fájdalom.

Pár óra múlva feladta, a hiába várt hosszú ideig White nem jött el. Nem akart több időt fecsérelni várakozásra, és visszaindult Terminál Citybe, hogy összegyűjtsön egy ütőképes csapatot, hogy megmentse Cindyt.

Az első, akivel Terminál Cityben összefutott, Mole volt.

A férfi egy új szivarra gyújtott rá – roppant szokatlan volt, mert mindig egy szivarcsonkot rágcsált – és roppant boldognak tűnt.

- Szükség van rád – lépett mellé Max, de Mole csak pöfékelt.

- Szerintem inkább rád van szükség – mosolygott a lányra. – Az egyik csimpánz haverod elkapta a szöszkét.

- Kit? – hökkent meg Max.

- Akit Kutyuli- kuty majdnem derékba tört…

- White?

- A haverjaid nem engednek oda senkit, pedig lenne itt pár srác, aki szívesen elbeszélgetne vele… Hé? Hova rohansz?

Max azonban, már oda sem figyelt rá. A szobába belépve rögtön Whiteot kereste a tekintetével.

A férfi hátra tett kézzel ült egy széken, és halálosan nyugodtan ült.

- Te mocsok! – ugrott oda, és megragadta a grabancát. – Mond egyetlen okot, hogy ne öljelek meg most rögtön!

- Fordulj meg – mosolygott rá White.

Max kétkedve fordult meg.

Mögötte, Alec Logan, és Joshua ültek egy asztalnál és roppant meglepettnek tünetek.

- Szia kis csaj!

Max oldalra kapta fejét, és a tekintete megállapodott Cindyn.

- Hogy… csak ennyit tudott kinyögni és könnyes szemmel borult barátja nyakába. – Már azt… már azt hittem meghaltál!

- De nem! És térjünk át lényegesebb dolgokra! – csattant fel egy ingerült hang, mögöttük.

Max gyűlölködő tekintettel fordult a férfi felé.

- Mit mondtál? Van képed pofázni azok után, hogy elraboltad Cindyt. Na azt már nem, ezt most nem úszod meg – sziszegte az önelégülten vigyorgó férfi arcába.

- De Max - érintette meg óvatosan a lány vállát Cindy, de Max túl dühös volt, hogy oda figyeljen bárkire is.

- Hogy kaptátok el? – fordult hátra Max, Aleckék felé.

- Ők? Ugyan! – válaszolt helyettük White. – Én hoztam vissza a csajt.

Maxbe, mintha villám csapott volna.

- Hogy?

- Bővítened kéne a szókincsed – vetett rá egy lesújtó pillantást White – de mindegy. Fontosabb dolgokról kell beszélnünk: Alkut ajánlok. Olyat, amit nem tudsz vissza utasítani.

- Mégis mit tudnál ajánlani nekem? Még jobb kérdés, te mit tudsz felajánlani nekem? – kérdezte gyanakodva Max.

- Őt – bökött állával Cindy felé White. – Vic elrabolta, én visszaraboltam. Te cserébe segítesz nekem megmenteni a fiamat, és megölni azt a qrvát.

- Fiadat csak tőled meg a pszihopata kultuszodtól kell megvédeni – vette oda dühösen Max.

- Alkut kötött a falanxal. Tudja hol van.

Max döbbenten nézett a férfira, volt a szemében valami könyörgő.

- És honnan tudhatnám, hogy ez igaz? - Max kételkedett abban is hogy, White ilyen nagyfokú érzelem kimutatásra képes. Mi van ha valami jól szervezett csapda?

- Szerinted ide jönnék, ha nem a fiamról lenne szó? – a kérdés egyértelmű volt. Még White sem olyan örült, hogy egyedül besétáljon Terminál Citybe.

- Jó, szólok valakinek, aki rájuk néz, de jelenleg ne számíts többre – el akart menni, de White szavai megtorpanásra késztette.

- Köszönöm.

Max olyan őszintének érezte ezt az egy szót, hogy komolyan elgondolkodott rajta, hogy alkut köt vele, de csak egy pillanatra. Eszébe jutott, amikor White megrendezte a saját fia elrablását, és amikor azt mondata neki, hogy segít, akkor is ugyan ezt mondta. De ez most mégis igaznak hangzott, de még sem volt képes igazán hinni neki.

Jó- motyogta és kilépett az ajtón. Most érezte igazán, hogy minden megváltozott. Még ha White is képes lenne szövetséget kötni vele, csak hogy megmentse a fiát – gondolta, de hirtelen felötlött benne valami. Feltépte az ajtót Whitehoz rontott.

- Te mocsok!

- Most meg mi bajod van? –kérdezte sértődötten White.

- Hazudsz te szemét! Ez a kis színjáték azért van, hogy a kultuszos haverjaid megtalálják, mi? És nem versz át ezzel a szomorú pofával!

- Nem érted, hogy Vic megöli Ray-t, hanem teszem meg, amit mond!

- El is higgyem?

White amennyire tudott, közelebb hajolt.

- Nem érdekel, hogy te mit hiszel, de ha a fiam meghal, mert te itt hisztizel… kiírtok mindenkit körülötted.

Max akaratlanul is elmosolyodott.

- Ez már rád vall. Csak fenyegetőzni tudsz.

White rávicsorgott.

- Hidd el, hogy nem csak üres szavak!

Max gúnyosan elmosolyodott.

- És szerinted, hogyan sikerülne? Hiszen te itt vagy Terminál Cityben a mutánsok között, megkötözve – az utolsó szót különösen megnyomta.

White arca furcsa mosolyba húzódott.

- Biztos vagy te ebben?

Mielőtt Max válaszolhatott volna, a férfi gyomron rúgta. Max a fájdalomtól hátra zuhant és a következő, amit érzett, hogy White térdel a gégéjén.

- Ne gyertek közelebb, vagy megölöm! – kiáltott White Joshuára, Alecre és Loganre, akik Max segítségére akartak sietni.

- Tudtam – préselte ki magából Max.

- Nem akarlak megölni. Segítség kell – szólt halkan White. – És nem tudok mást, aki segíthetne.

- És a kultuszos haverjaid? Ők nem tudnak segíteni? – vágott közbe Alec.

White pillantásra sem méltatta, szavait továbbra is Maxhez intézte.

- Miattatok kegyveszetté váltam. Nincs más választásom. Az se érdekel, ha még jobban elrejted előlem, csak segíts megmenteni.

Max lélegzete már nem csak a férfi térdétől akadt el. White tényleg könyörgött neki.

- És mi lesz, ha segítek?

- Ott folytatjuk, ahol abba hagytuk. Te menekülsz, én üldözlek. És hogy bebizonyítsam, hogy komolyan gondolom, nem ölek meg – óvatosan felállt és arrébb lépett a lánytól.

Joshua azonnal arrébb rángatta, hogy ne veszélyeztesse tovább Maxet.

Alec és Cindy segített fel állni Maxnek, aki fájdalmasan masszírozta a nyakát.

Logan is segíteni akart neki, de eszébe jutott a vírus és tétován nézett a lányra, de Max gondosan kerülte a pillantását.

- Hol a kulcs? – kérdezte rekedten Max.

- Nálam – fordult felé Alec.

- Ad ide kérlek.

Ahogy Alec átadta, White mellé lépet, akit még mindig Joshua szorított falhoz.

- Enged el, haver.

Joshua furcsállotta Max kérését, de meg tette.

White merev arccal nézett a szemébe, majd lassan megfordult.

- Látom, hiszel nekem – fordult meg. – Térjünk a lényegre…

- Állj! – szólt rá Max. – Itt nem te vagy főnök. Amíg intézkedem, te addig itt maradsz és élvezd a társaságot saját érdekedben! – nem várta meg White felháborodott válaszát. Kisurrant az ajtón, és felhívta az egyetlen embert, aki segíthet.

- Halló? – szólt bele egy ismerős női hang.

- Szia Sam – szólt bele Max. – Szívesség kéne – úgy döntött, hogy nem fecsérli az időt felesleges társalgással, ezért rögtön a lényegre tért. – Valakinek szólni kéne, hogy bajban van, és lépjen le sürgősen. Egy gyerekről és nagynénjéről van szó. A kis srác hat éves.

A vonal másik végén Sam makacsul hallgatott, de végül…

- Hova menjek, és mit mondjak? És mire számítsak, van valami veszély?

- Veszély nincs. Épp ezért kell oda menni, figyelmeztetni őket.

- Rendben, majd jelentkezem.

Max elégedetten tette el a telefonját.

* * *

White leforrázottan állt és bambán bámulta az ajtót.

- Nos mi folytassuk a kártyát – jegyezte meg Alec, hogy oldja hangulatot, kevés sikerrel. Egyedül csak Cindy kapcsolt rögtön, majd Logannek is leesett.

Joshua viszont kitartóan White mellett állt.

- Ez meg sem mozdul – jegyzete meg Alec egy félórával később.

White még mindig mereven bámulta az ajtót.

Joshua is visszaült melléjük, de lese vette a szemét Whiteról.

- Szerintem alszik – suttogta csenden Cindy.

- Attól, hogy itt állok, még hallok mindent – jelentette ki kimérten, miközben lese vette a tekintetét az ajtóról.

- Nem gondolod, hogy esetleg le kéne eresztened egy kicsit?

White lassan oldalra fordította a fejét, és megajándékozta Cindyt egy igazán sötét pillantással.

- A fiamat meg akarják ölni… nem, ilyenkor képtelen vagyok lazítani.

- Na szöszi, jó napod van – lépett be Max. – Van, aki segít. És ha jó leszel, megmondom hogy sikerrel járt-e.

White arca erősen megrándult.

- Hogy?!

Max a lehető legártatlanabbul rá mosolygott.

- Nem gondolod, hogy bővítenünk kéne a közös szókincsünket?

White vészjóslóan felhördült, de valami isteni csoda folytán nyugalmat erőltet magára.

- Ne merj feldühíteni! – sziszegte. – Csak alkut kötünk! Úgyhogy ne kezelj úgy, mint a többi korcsot!

Max tekintete dühösen megvillant, ahogy a többieké is.

- Jó, de elég kevés beleszólásod van a szabályok alakulásába.

White arcán pillanatnyi idegesség futott át.

- Rendben – bólintott végül. – Akkor kezdem az elején. Vic a falanxot elküldte a fiamhoz, hogy hozzák el neki, és ha nem teszem azt, amit mond…

- Ok, ezt már tudom. Többi?

- Van egy gyenge pontja. Állítása szerint idegsorvadása van.

- Szóval az volt az a kis roham?

- Az, ezt kihasználhatjuk, de sürget az idő! Tudom, hol találhatjuk meg…

- Várj csak egy percet! – emelte fel a kezét Max. – Vannak örök?

White megrázta a fejét.

- Egyedül dolgozik, főleg az ilyen ügyekben.

- Akkor már csak a részletek vannak hátra. De egyet előre megmondok, ha kavarsz, szétrúgom a segged!


	9. Kérészek tánca

Sam csendben sétált az utcán. Dzsekije gallérját felhúzta, de még sem kellett a leleplezéstől tartania, mivel a Jam Ponyi híradások óta levágatta a haját, és szőkére festette. Így már kevesen akadtak, akik 452-est vélték látni benne.

Hideg volt és nagyon sietett. Most gondolt ara, hogy a könnyű dzseki helyet, a béllet kabátot kellett volna hozni, de a kis fekete kabátjában jóval könnyebben mozgott. És ez akár az életét is megmentheti.

Végre megtalálta az utcát, és nem sokkal később a házat is.

Be akar kopogni, de az ajtó már nyitva volt. Óvatosan benyitott.

Rémülten nézte a földön fekvő nőt.

Nem kellett megnézni, hogy meg halt-e. A feje szinte teljesen hátra volt csavarodva.

Távolabb egy nagydarab durva arcú fegyveres vörös hajú nő állt, és egyenesen Sam szemébe nézett.

- 452-es?! – sziszegte.

Az emeletről egy hat éves szőke kisfiú szaladt le, és ahogy meglátta Samet felé rohant.

- Max! – kiáltotta, de a vörös hajú nő durván megragadta, és a puskacsövet a gyerek tarkójához szorította.

Sam idegesen összerándult. Az anyai ösztönei azt súgták minden izmának, hogy rontson a nőre és mentse meg a gyereket. De a belé nevelt katona, óvatosságra intette.

- Mi lesz, nem a kölyökért jöttél? – vigyorgott rá a nő. Talán még így sokkal rondább volt.

- De hogy nem! És el is viszem, csak előtte szétrúgom a kövér segged!

A nő arca idegesen összerándult.

- Most nem fog sikerülni 452-es!

Sam észrevette, hogy keverik testvérével, de úgy gondolta, hogy stratégia szempontból biztonságosabb, ha nem tudják, hogy kicsoda.

Ekkor egy elementáris erősségű ütést érzet a tarkóján, és orrán-száján szánkázott be az előszobába.

- Nocsak, mintha nem lennél olyan erős, mint a Jam Ponyban? – hajolt le hozzá a vörös miután lelökte a gyereket a padlóra.

Sam remegő kézzel törölte meg a vérző arcát.

- Ha akkor sikerült, most is fog…

A nő a fegyvere tusával sújtott az arcába.

Sam nyögve terült el a padlón.

Egy bakancsos láb taposott a gyomrába.

- Szemét szajha! – hallotta egy férfi hangját maga fölül.

- Nyugi Tom, élve kell – röhögött föl a nő.

- De az nem azt jelenti, hogy nem érezhetjük jól magunkat – nevetett fel egy másik férfi is.

Sam homályos tekintettel nézett fel. Rokonoknak semmit – gondolta keserűen.

Egy újabb rúgás érte az alhasát, és ő nyögve összerándult.

Valaki belemarkolt a hajába és térdelő pozícióba, kényszeríttette. Egy puskacső szorult a halántékához, de szinte jólesett a sajgó halántékának a fegyver hidege.

- Tudod mi ment meg a haláltól? – hajolt egészen közel az arcához a nő. – Az, hogy Konklávénak élve kellesz. És hidd el nekem, hogy azok után, ami ott vár rád könyörögni fogsz a halálért.

Samnek fogalma sem volt miről beszél csak azt tudta, hogy életben kell maradnia és megmenteni a kisfiút, akiért jött. A gyerekre szegezte a tekintetét, aki a fotel mögé bújt.

A gyerek rettegve nézte az eseményeket. Sírt, és látszott, hogy halálosan fél.

- Fogd be te taknyos! – üvöltött rá az egyik férfi.

De a gyerek nem hagyta abba, erre a férfi oda lépett kirángatta a fotel mögül és lekevert egyet neki.

Sam ösztönösen mozdult, jobbját hátra csapta, biztonságos távolságba repítve a fegyvert a tarkójától. Mielőtt bárki reagálhatott volna, a férfira vette magát. A lényében lévő anya átvette a hatalmat a rideg és céltudatos katona felett.

A férfit meglepte a már-már gyerekesek mondható támadás.

Sam puszta kézzel rontott rá.

- Szemét ku…! – fordult hátra, de Sam támadását már nem tudta vissza verni. Együtt bucskáztak át a fotelen, és Sam ütötte ahol csak érte.

A nő és a másik férfi lerángatták.

A nő belemarkolt a hajába és hátra húzta a fejét, annyira, hogy nyak csigolyái, és izmai fájdalmasan húzódni kezdtek.

- Azt tudtam, hogy a fajtádnak rövid az esze, de ennyire? – mosolygott negédesen a nő. – Hát ilyen könnyen elfelejted? Mi nem érzünk fájdalmat.

- Apukám majd jól meg ver titeket! – toppantott a kisgyerek.

- Ugyan – horkant fel az a férfi, akire Sam rátámadt. – Ames White most a saját bőrét menti!

Sam összerándult. White fiát kell megmenteni-e?

- Mindkettőtöket visszaviszünk. Majd a Konklávé eldönti mi lesz veletek.

- De előtte bosszút állunk rajtad a megalázásért.

Sam érezte, hogy minden elveszett. Olyan dolgok ért fog ismét szenvedni, amit 452 követet el.

* * *

Sam futott. Lába meg-megcsúszott a havas talajon. Haja véresen tapadta halántékához és a tarkójához. Jobb lábára sántított, de érezte, hogy futnia kell. Az életért, a családjáért. A szerelmért, a fiáért. Nem akarta, ott hagyni a gyereket, de mennie kellett. Élni akart. Mélyen benne volt még pszi- hadtestnél átélt szörnyűségek.

Megbotlott és elterült a havon. A hideg perzselte a bőrét.

Dzsekijét leszaggatták róla. Pulcsija cafatokban lógott rajta. Minden tagja sajgott az őt ért ütésektől.

Lassan tápászkodott föl. Már alig volt magánál, csak a túlélő ösztön hajtotta.

Nem tudta, hogy szökött meg. Csak kihasználta a pillanatnyi figyelmetlenségüket.

Az előbb még követték, hallotta annak a tramplinak zihálását és trappolását.

Alig vánszorgott már.

A hideg és az ütések elgyengítették, alig mozgott már.

Ismét elzuhant, de már nem kelt fel. Nem bírt.

A hátára fordult. A csillagokat nézte.

A légzése lelassult. Érezte, ahogy kihűl a teste.

Amikor tudata az eszméletvesztés határán állt, meg látott valakit.

A férfi felette állt.

Nem látta az arcát, árnyékban volt. Öltönyt viselt, és valamiféle sétapálca volt nála.

Intett valakinek, de Sam nem hallotta, csak tompa zúgást.

Négy ember sereglett köré, óvatosan felemelték, és egy hordágyra fektették.

Sam túl gyenge volt ahhoz, hogy védekezzen, vagy bármit tegyen. Ezért tűrte, hogy betakarják egy jó meleg takaróval és betegyék egy mentőautóba.

Sam a mentőautó beltéri lámpájába bámult, és átadta magát az ájulásnak.

* * *

04: 14. Még 37 óra 16 perc a 72 órából.

- Nos? – fordult, meg Max.

Ames elmélyülten bámulta a tervrajzott, oda sem figyelt a lányra.

- Hé!

Ames továbbra sem figyelt fel rá.

Max megbökte a vállát.

- Nos, elsőre is hallottam – jegyezte meg Ames, és lese vette a szemét a raktár terveiről, amit Logan szerzett meg.

- Akkor tedd meg azt a szívességet, hogy figyelsz.

- Ugyan miért?

- Mert mi vagyunk a főnökök?

White flegmán arrébb állt.

Max a térkép fölé hajolt.

- De te ismered az ő észjárását? – kérdezte meg negédesen a lányt.

Max felé fordult.

- És te honnan ismered annyira, az ő észjárását? – legnagyobb döbbentére White enyhén elvörösödött.

- Egy suliba jártunk…

- Abba a psziho képzőbe?

- Nos, igen, de foglalkozzunk inkább a bejutással.

Max lassan pimaszul elvigyorodott.

- Mi volt Detroitban?

White fülig vörösödött.

- Nem mondom meg, inkább lőj le – morogta.

- Összejöttetek, mi? – öklözte meg játékosan White vállát.

White vetett rá egy csúnya pillantást.

- Nem mondanám, inkább átvert, kisemmizett és megalázott.

- Akkor micsoda pár lennétek.

- Hogy mi?

- De nem tiltják nálatok az ilyesmit? Tudod, a beltenyészetet?

- Abba hagynád?

- Nem, ez túl vicces.

- Szerintem meg nem – fordult meg sértődötten. – Itt jöttem ki én a haveroddal. Itt már nem tudunk vissza menni. De az egész raktár szellős, bár hol be tudunk jutni.

- De hogy van az, hogy nincsenek emberei? – tette fel a jogos kérdést Max.

White ránézett, most először emberien nézett Maxre.

- Túl kegyetlen hozzá. Senki nem bírja mellette.

Max egy pillanatig hallgatott.

- Tényleg megölné a fiad?

Ames White kiismerhetetlen arccal nézett maga elé.

- Biztos vagyok benne.

- Ezért vagy hajlandó velem is dolgozni – Max szavai inkább hangzottak kijelentésnek, mint kérdésnek. - Annyit had kérdezzek meg, amint meghal, rögtön egymásnak esünk, vagy van haladék?

- Nem, ha megöljük avval még nincs vége. Ott van még a falanx. Ha előbb találják meg Rayt… Nem tudom, mit fogok akkor tenni.

Maxben egyre több kérdés merült föl, és érezte, hogy nincs többé esélye arra, hogy választ kapjon rájuk.

- Mond csak, te mennyire emlékszel Sandemanra? Joshua szerint jó ember, de én szerintem sántít ez az elmélet.

Ames mereven nézett maga elé.

Max azt hitte, hogy nem fog válaszolni, de tévedet.

- Jól gondoltad. Nem volt jó ember.

- Mit tett?

- Sejtheted. Egész hasonlóak vagyunk nem? – eresztett meg egy gunyoros mosolyt. - Egyikünk sem kellett neki.

Max akkor látta ilyennek, amikor C.j. megjelent. Elkeseredetnek tűnt.

- Két helyen hatoljunk be – mutatott a tervrajz egy másik pontjára. – Így több esélyünk van, a sikerre.

- Mikor induljunk?

White az órájára nézett.

- Négy tizennyolc van, öt lenne a jó.

Ebben egyet értettek, és Max elindult összeszedni egy ütőképes csapatot.

* * *

23:04.

Vic a raktár egy hagyott helyiségében állt.

A rádióból a Lordi Devil Is A Loser című száma szólt fülsértő hangerővel.

Vic arcán tébolyodott mosoly ült, ahogy elővette a vakcinát. Balfelkarján szorosan meg kötött egy gumi kötelet és a tűt a karjába szúrta.

Tudta, hogy hamarosan pokolian fájni fog, hiszen senki nem adhat be magának génkoktélt, következmények nélkül, de azt is tudta, hogy hamarosan sokkal erősebb lesz. Sokkal erősebb, mint azt valaha képzelné bárki is.

* * *

04:55. Még 36 óra 35 perc a 72 órából.

A hajnal fehéres dérrel borította be a várost.

Ames, Max és Alec a raktár egyik régi bejáratánál álltak.

- Nos?

- Minden a terv szerint teszünk – jelentette ki Ames.

- Kösz, te meg a terveid – jegyezte meg Alec csendesen.

Ames vetett rá egy csúnya pillantást.

- Nem emlékszem, hogy te annyira ötletekkel álltál volna elő.

- De ez sem a csúcs szerintem. Mintha nem lennél formában.

Ames csendben állt. Valószinüleg elszámolt magában tízig.

- Nem, tényleg nem vagyok formában. De akkor is nagyobb szellemi teljesítmény vagyok képes nyújtani, mint a fajtátok együttvéve.

Max nem sértődött meg.

- Akarod egyedül folytatni?

- Ribanc.

- Ezt igennek veszem.

Ames vetett rájuk egy szúrós pillantást, aztán felszökkent és megragadta a tűzlépcső létrájának alsó fokát.

Az elbírta a súlyát, és masszívan tartott. Felmászott és intett Maxnek, hogy jöjjenek.

Max ugrott, és felkúszott Ames mellé.

Alec felugrott, de alig kezdett mászni a létra egy nagy csikordulással meglódult alatta lefelé.

Amikor megállt, félve nézett fel.

- Hoppá.

- Ne hoppázz itt! – sziszegte Max. – Üzenni nem akarsz neki, hogy itt vagyunk?

- Véletlen volt – mászott fel melléjük. – Még öt is elbírta – bökött Amesre.

Ames meghökkenten nézet rá.

- Mire célzol ezzel?

- Ööö, semmire – bökte ki Alec.

Ames annyiban hagyta a dolgot, és tovább ment egészen a nyolcadikig, ahol bemászott az ablakon.

Max és Alec követék.

- Úgy látom tiszta – néztek körbe a teremben.

- Oh, igen. Tiszta – suttogta egy negédes hang.

- Vic!

A Vic előre lépett.

- Remek, minden a terv szerint Ames. Nagyon imádom a terveidet.

Max és Alec döbbenten néztek Amesre.

- Mi? – hördült föl Max.

Vic elvigyorodott.

- Ames nem mondta el? Ez volt a terv. Elkapni téged 72 órán belül.

- Megint hazudtál – biggyesztette le az ajkát Max. – Gondolhattam volna.

Ames zavartan nézett körbe.

- Nem, legalábbis nem mindenben. Tényleg megöli a fiam! – csattant föl szinte kétségbeesetten.

Vic ártatlan arccal nézett rá.

- Ez volt a terv. Hiszen tudod. Tudom, hogy akartad. Ismerlek már. Tudom, mit akarsz, ismerlek – lépett lendületesen közelebb Ameshez. – Megkértél rá, hogy tűntessem el.

Ames a fejét rázta.

- Ez nem igaz! Én ilyet soha nem mondtam! Nem ezt akartam.

- Nem, mondtad ki, de tudom, hogy ezt kell tennem. Boldoggá akartalak tenni, úgy, mint Detroitban.

- Detroitban? – hördült föl elemi dühvel Ames. – Attól nem voltam boldog! Ha megölöd a fiam, esküszöm, hogy olyan szenvedést zúdítok rád, amit el sem tudsz képzelni.

Max és Alec néma döbbenettel figyelték a vitát.

- Azt hittem örültél. Gyerekkorunk óta szeretted volna.

- Nem igaz! Veled soha!

Max intett Alecnek és megpróbáltak körbekeríteni a nőtt, de az észre vette.

- Te! – szegte dühösen miközben Max felé fordult. – Te vagy a felelős! El akarod venni tőlem.

Max döbbeneten nézett rá.

- Ez nem igaz! – vette oda Max, de Vicet nem érdekelte.

Neki ugrott Maxnek.

Max az utolsó pillanatban ugrott félre.

Vic újra támadt és egy jobbost vitt be Maxnek.

A lány csillagokat látott az arcába maró fájdalomtól, de ahogy Vic újra rárontott, de Max félre ugrott előle. Átfordult a hátán és kisodorta a lábat a másik nő alól.

Vic a lendülettől a földre zuhant. Nehézkesen feltápászkodott.

- Nem fog sikerülni. Nem fogod elvenni tőlem. Oly sok éve tervezem már.

- Te beteg vagy – sziszegte Ames.

Vic elmosolyodott, karja ráfonódott a mellette lecsüngő láncra.

- De azt elkel ismerned, hogy remek terveim vannak.

Ames rosszat sejtve nézett le.

Egy vasrámpán álltak.

Vic megrántotta a láncot.

Max szinte rohanva tette meg az utat lefelé, Alec alig tudta követni. Tudni akarta, hogy túl élték-e.

A gyár teljesen kihalt volt. Sem gépek zaja, semmi, ami bármi élőre utalna. Pedig tudta, hogy Ames és Victoria itt lehetnek valahol. A lejáró biztosan ide vezet.

Hátra nézett Alecre.

- Te hallasz valamit? – formálta a szavakat hangtalanul Max.

Alec előre mutatott.

Max a mutatott irányba nézett.

A forduló mögül egy láb látszott ki.

Max odaosont.

Valami cuppant a cipője alatt.

Lenézett, hogy mi lehet az, és elakadt a lélegzete.

White feküdt előtte vérbe fagyva. A mellkasán tátongólyuk volt. A sebszél körül látszottak a szétzúzott bordák szilánkjai. Ball válla furcsán hátra csavarodott.

Vic viszont nem volt sehol.

Alec látva Max rémült arcát, azonnal mellé lépet.

- Mi a jó…? – nyögött föl ő is.

Max White mellé guggolt. Remegő ujjaival megpróbálta kitapintani a férfi nyaki verő erét, hogy megnézze él-e még.

De alig, hogy hozzá ért, kinyitotta a szemét, és egyenesen a szemébe nézett.

Max ijedtében hátra vetette magát. Félelme, ahogy jött úgy elillant. White élénk, vad, vesébe látó szemei, most tompák voltak.

Ahogy szólni próbált, köhögni kezdett. Egy vastag vérpatak, indult meg az ajkai közül, lefutva arcán, hogy eltűnjön a rövid tincsek között.

Haldoklott.

Ezt tudta ő, Max és Alec is.

- Gyere Max – fogta meg Alec a karját. – Keressük meg a nőt és tűnjünk innen. Érte nem tehetünk semmit, túl magasról zuhant le.

- Ne…

Max visszafordult Whitehez, aki még mindig őt nézte.

- Fáj… - örökös magabiztossága, és arroganciája most átadta a helyet valami másnak. Kétely, fájdalom és félelem, most ezek szóltak.

- Nem… akar… - újabb köhögés roham rázta meg a testét. - …ok egyedül meg… halni.

Max nem tudta mitévő legyen. Legnagyobb ellensége itt feküdt és haldoklott, de ő még sem örült. Képtelen lett volna, nézni ezt az összetört hús, és csont kupacot, ami Whiteből maradt, és örülni.

Maga sem tudta miért teszi, de leült White mellé, és megfogta a kezét.

- Mi…ért?- már alig tudott beszélni tekintette is egyre homályosabb lett.

- Végtére is testvérek vagyunk, vagy mi a szösz?

Mintha egy pillanatra hálát látott volna megvillanni a férfi szemében.

- A… fiam?

Tudta, hogy még nem kapott hírt felőle, így inkább hazudott.

Bár egy pillanatra átvillant az agyán, hogy csak színészkedik, de White sem lehet ennyire jó.

- Biztonságban. Egészséges, de hiányoznak neki a szülei. A barátom kihozta őket.

- Ne…em így a ak…ak… artam.

Lehetetlen volt eldönteni, hogy evvel mire céloz. Arra, hogy nem akarta, hogy Wendy meghaljon, vagy arra, hogy Max közbeavatkozott.

- Min…dig – köhögés közben már jelentős mennyiségű vért köhögött fel. – té…ged szeretett apa. Soha… nem volt…tam elég jó.

Max szemei kezdtek könnybe lábadni, ahogy szorongatta a férfi kezét.

- Sa…saj…nálom - szemei kihunytak.

Max viszont még mindig fogta, a lassan jéghideggé váló kezét.

- Megbocsátok - suttogta, és ujjaival gyengéden lezárta a szemeit.

- Meghalt?

- Meg – meg fordult, és meglátta a Szektor rendőrség embereit.

Kitudja mióta állnak mögöttük, vagy, hogy kerültek egyáltalán oda, de a döbbenetükből ítélve elég régóta.

- Le vannak tartoztatva – nyögte ki végül az egyik.

Max és Alec nem tehetett mást, hagyta magát letartóztatni.


	10. Egy régi ismerős

* * *

A raktárban négy alak volt. Két férfi és egy nő, és egy hat évkörüli szőke kis fiú.

A vörös hajú nő vasmarokkal fogta a kisfiú felkarját.

- Ha nem mozdulsz, kitépem a karod!

A kisfiú dühösen nézte a nőt.

- Apukám értem jön!

Az egyik férfi durván felröhögött.

- Az Apád? Ugyan, öt széttrancsírozták. Ames White halott.

- Ez nem igaz! – sírta gyerek. – Apu nem!

- És mit tenne szerinted, ha élne? Érted jönne? – sziszegte az arcába vöröslő arccal Tula - Csak a saját seggét mentené!

- Ez nem igaz. Apu szeret… Apu nem halt meg!

- Meg fogsz dögleni!

- Elég lesz.

Tula elégedett mosollyal fordult a belépő nőhöz.

- Meg hoztuk a kölyköt – mosolyodott el, de amikor meglátta az arcát, meghűlt az ereiben a vér.

Moorehead megvetően mérte őket végig.

- Lám, ismét elbuktak. Mintha az lett volna a feladatuk, hogy elkapják és 452-est élve vagy halva. Vagy rosszul emlékszem?

- Nem, de 452-est elintézték…

- Igen! – csattant föl Moorehead. – A szektor rendőrség, és most kéz a kézben ül, egy cellában Ames Whiteal! Tönkre tettek mindent, amiért dolgoztunk. És ezért megkapják a kellő büntetésüket.

Ray boldog volt, hogy tudja, az apja életben van, de valami belső ősi ösztön azt súgta neki, hogy valami nincs rendben.

- Még nincs veszve semmi! Még helyre lehet hozni a dolgokat – kezdte Tula, és mintha kétségbeesettség vegyült volna a hangjába.

Moorehead negédesen elmosolyodott.

- Talán igen, de az már nem a maguk gondja.

- Hogy érti ezt? – kérdezte akaratlanul is Tula, bár pontosan tudta, hogy megy ez. Több „Ez már nem a maga gondja" küldetésen rést vett. – Adjon egy utolsó esélyt!

- Ez volt az utolsó esély, amivel megmenthették volna magukat. De maguk nem törődtek vele, és most viseljék a következményeket. Oh, és köszönöm, hogy elhozták a fiút, ez dicséretre méltó. Raymond, gyere ide hozzám.

Ray rémülten simult rá Tula combjára. Ösztönei, azt súgták neki, hogy annál a nőnél sokkalta rosszabb lesz a sorsa, mint a vörös hajúnál.

* * *

Sandeman a botjára támaszkodva nézte a három megcsonkított hullát. Ujjai görcsösen fonódtak az ezüst mantikor formájú pálca díszre. Fekete hajába már jócskán ősztincsek vegyültek, tökéletesen harmonizálva szürke öltönyével. Az arcán lévő ráncok száma is arról árulkodott, hogy már jócskán benne jár a korban.

- Uram – lépett mellé egy ötvenes éveiben járó szőke hajú férfi. – A fiú, Ray… nincs itt, talán életben van. Talán a mutánsok megtalálták…

- Nem, Donald barátom. Ezt Ők tették. Az unokám már náluk van, mint annak idején a fiam is. De ezt már nem fogom eltűrni. Akkor hagytam, hogy elvegyék a gyerekeimet, és szörnyeket neveljenek belőlük, de most nem fogom hagyni. Bosszút állok a Konklávén, és az Ismerősökön. Most nem fogok gyáván eltűnni, bármi történjék is, vállalom értük a felelősséget.

* * *

1 hónappal később.

Max némán nézett maga elé.

A láncok lehúzták a karját.

Elfintorodott attól, hogy még a saját cellájában is láncon van akár egy állat.

Valami furcsa bizsergés járta át a testét, mint akkor este Jam Ponynál.

A folyosóról zajokat hallott, unottan fordult cellája rácsai felé, és felnyögött.

Ames Whiteot kisérték meg láncolva a folyosón.

- Te élsz? – kérdezte akaratlanul is.

Ames hátra fordult a válla fölött.

- Már ha annak lehet ezt nevezni.

Sápadt volt, és látszott, hogy gyenge, de él.

Nem cseveghettek sokáig, mivel őrei tovább lökdösték.

Max zavarodottan nézett maga elé. Biztos volt hogy akkor White meghalt. Tévedet volna? Nem kizárt. És ott volt az az eset, amikor Logan elgázolta, meg se érzete. És amikor eltörte a lábát, nagyon hamar felgyógyult. Úgy látszik, még tartogat meglepetéseket.

Ames fáradtan dőlt le a priccsére. Magának is nehezen ismerte be, hogy jól esik a fekvés. Bordái és tüdeje szépen meggyógyult, épp ezért bukott le. És a vére. És az ő annyit dicsért vére, mutáns.

Nehezen lélegzet, de élt.

A fiára gondolt, mi lehet vele, nem tudott szabadulni a gondolattól, hogy valami baja esett. Gondolatai elkalandoztak és álomba merült.

Álmában újra raktárban járt.

Vic megrántotta a láncot, és eltűnt a lábuk alól a talaj.

Zuhantak.

Érezte, hogy teste többször is neki csapódik az épület csontjait alkotó gerendáknak, és a következő pillanatban Vic hajolt fölé.

- Vége van Ames – mosolygott. – Kár. Jól éreztük volna magunkat. Set tibi terra lens, szerelmem – Vic lassan megcsókolta.

Undorodott a csókjától, mindentől, ami hozzá tartozik.

Arra riad föl, hogy valaki szólongassa.

- White! Hé! Hallasz?

- Igen – válaszolta halkan.

- Hogy?

- Gyorsan gyógyulok.

- Tudod, hogy nem arról beszélek. Azt hittem meghaltál.

- Én is. Ki fognak végezni minket.

Maxet megdöbbentette ez a kijelentés.

- Honnan veszed?

- Én még párnapja egy katonai kórházban vendégeskedtem, miután az Ismerősök meg akartak ölni – Ames hangja ridegen és üresen csengett. – Feleslegessé váltam.

Max csendben maradt párpercig.

- Hallottál valamit a fiadról?

- Nem. De három hullát találtak egy raktárban. Kivégezték őket. A személyleírás megegyezik a falanxéval. Remélem, ha az Ismerősök találták meg, akkor már halott.

Max elborzadt erre.

- Miért mondod ezt?

- Tudod milyen kitaszítottként felnőni köztük? – Ames hangjában volt valami fájdalmas. Nagyon rossz emlékei lehetnek. – Gondolta Max.

- Nem tudom. Mi történt mi után Sandeman elment?

- Felelőségre vontak. Ha jól emlékszem tizenkét éves voltam. A többire már nem igazán emlékszem.

- Abba az elmegyógyintézetbe vittek, igaz? Ahová CJ. vitted?

- Nem volt más választásom. Ott viszonylagos biztonságban van. Ott megfeledkeznek rólad.

- Mi az? – csendült föl egy álmos hang a folyosó végéről. – White? Neked nem kéne halottnak lenned?

- Köszönöm 494-es, az aggódást.

- Nem tesz semmit – felelte vidoran Alec. – De tényleg, hogy-hogy még mindig élsz?

- Csak elhatározás kérdése.

- De, ahogy látom, téged is elkaptak. Mi szél hozott mutáns körökbe? Talán nem egy kis mutáns DNS?

- 494-es! Amint ki jutok innen első dolgom lesz kicsinykét megtaposni.

- Nem lehetne, hogy halkabban szekáljátok egymást? White mit hallottál kint? – kérdezte Max. Bár nagyon érdekelte az a beszélgetés, amibe Amessel belekezdtek, de biztos volt benne, hogy Alec előtt nem folytatná.

- Nos, Mckinly fogja tárgyalni az ügyünket. Vagyis örülhetünk, ha gyors halálunk lesz.

- De Mckinly gyanúba keveredett, nem? – kérdezte döbbenten Alec.

- De, igen. Csak épp tisztázta magát. Jelenleg egy hős, aki küzd a kormány elnyomása ellen. Hogy számotokra is érthető legyek nekünk reszeltek.

- Akkor tényleg egy Ismerős?

- Még hozzá a második legkegyetlenebb a sorban, akit ismerek. Az elsővel már volt dolgotok. A lányával Viccel.

- De gondolom, vele is sikerült megszerettetned magad? – ironizált Max.

- Nos, ha felém irányuló szimpátiájára hagyatkoztok, kezdjetek inkább imádkozni, erősen nagyon erősen, ha az üstökös eljöjjön, és minket találjon el.

- Hát, nem vagy egy hurrá optimista jellem.

- Elég sötét kilátások. – jegyezte Max is komoran. – Terminál Cityről van híred?

- Semmi változás. Ostromzár, tüntetők, ellentüntetők. A híreim szerint robbanásig feszült a helyzet. Már csak idő kérdése, hogy Joe hat sör mikor kezd lövöldözni.

- És te ezt honnan tudod?

- Mint említettem, én egy katonai kórházban vendégeskedtem. És pár régi munkatársam jött kihallgatni, és voltak, olyan idióták, hogy egy csomó minden elárultak.

- És az Ismerősök? Hogy akartak megölni?

- Nos, 452-es, rendkívül ironikus módon, engem is egy nővérrel akartak megöletni. De a szobám felé tartva be szaladt pár szerfelett meglepődött NSA ügynökbe – mesélte White rezignáltan. Mintha nem is róla lenne szó. – Ő velünk ellentétben meg tudott szökni.

- Remek. Legalább valakinek sikerült.

- Nekünk nem fog. Rendeznek egy szép kirakat tárgyalást, és élő adásban kivégeznek – jegyezte meg Ames ridegen. – És most hagyatok aludni.

Max sejtette, hogy Amesből, ma már nem szednek ki semmit.

- Én is azt szerettem volna az előbb, de valakik nem hagytak- panaszkodott Alec.

Másnap reggel átszállították őket a tárgyalásra, és Ames jóslata beteljesedett délutánra. A tárgyalásuk menete tényleg előre meg volt írva. És ez ellen semmilyen észérv nem segített.

Maxet dühítette ez a színjáték, és Ames nyílt nemtörődömsége, de várnia kellet estig, hogy nyugodtan tudjanak beszélni. Akkor amikor már az örök nem figyeltek rájuk vitázni kezdett a férfival.

- Honnan tudtad?! Honnan tudtad, hogy így lesz?

- Mondták, a többit kikövetkeztettem. Egyszerű.

- Nekem annyira nem. Részleteznéd?

Max hallotta, ahogy Ames felhorkan.

- A volt főnököm, az ügynökségtől bejött elmesélni, hogy engem és a _társaimat _bíróság elé állítanak, és biztosan halálra ítélnek – Ames gúnyosan megnyomta a társaimat szót.

- Szóval azt hiszik, együtt dolgozunk? – kérdezte meg ártatlanul Alec.

- Igen azt – sziszegte Ames. – És ezt szerintük alá támasztja az is, hogy körül-belül tucatszor szöktetek meg előlem!

- Most kezdjünk el sajnálni?

- 494-es! Egyszer jussak ki, esküszöm, hogy megöllek!

- Reggel kiengednek a cellákból, de nem hiszem, hogy az örök megengednék…

- Te most szórakozol velem? – hördült fel Ames.

Alec számára biztonságot nyújtó távoli cellájában válaszolt neki.

- Most így rákérdeztél…

- Anyád, az retkes kémcső!

- Tudod mit? Kapd be! – kiabált vissza Alec.

- Kapja be a húsdaráló!

- Hé elég! Nem hagynátok végre abba? – ripakodott rájuk Max.

- Oké, oké befejeztem – motyogta Alec. – De most komolyan. Nem úgy adta elő magát mintha mi lennénk a hibásak?

- Viszont neki vannak információi, nekünk meg nincsenek! Mit tudsz még Ames?

A folyosó másik végén néma csönd honolt.

- Hallasz?

- Nem.

- Gratulálok Alec! Most megsértődött – csattant fel Max. – Ames! Figyelj, beszélnünk kell!

- Már nincs mit mondanom. Aludjatok, holnap tárgyalás.

Max egy ideig szólongatta, de nem kapott választ.

* * *

Másnap fegyveresek lekísérték őket, egy páncélozott teherautóhoz, és beültették őket hátra.

Max érdeklődve nézett körbe, Alec azonnal visszaaludt, ahogy leült. Ames közönyös arccal nézte, ahogy rájuk zárják a raktér ajtót és sötétség borul rájuk.

Max a sötétben is látta, hogy Ames továbbra is merev tekintettel ül miközben a végzetük felé viszik őket. Nagyon dühös volt rá. Nem úgy ismerte, mint aki csak úgy hagyná magát lemészárolni. Most mégis arra készül, de Max azt is tudta, hogy miért teszi. A fiáért. Valahol örült, hogy White képes emberi érzelmekre, de még sem tudta ezt elrendezni magában.

Alec időközben felébredt egy nagyobb bukkanónál, és avval szórakozott, hogy pofákat vágott Amesnek a sötétben.

A férfi egy ideig nyugodtan ült, de egy idő után meg unta.

- Nem fejeznéd be 494-es?! – rivallt rá a meglepett Alecre.

- Te látod?

- Igen, de ez nem lényeg. Nem a bíróságra megyünk. Ballra fordultunk a jobb helyet, és egy szektor határt is átléptünk. Számoltam a kanyarokat.

- Talán az Ismerősök? – kérdezte Max, nem mutatta ki, de szíve a torkában dobogott.

- Attól félek. Készüljetek. Nem tudjátok mi vár rátok.

Alec és Max tisztán érezte, hogy ez nem fenyegetés. Pusztán egy tény, egy olyan embertől, aki már megtapasztalta az Ismerősök haragját.

Nem sokkal később megálltak.

Max és Alec ugrásra készen várakoztak.

Max vetett egy kósza pillantást Amesre, és jobban megrémült tőle, mint valaha. Ames arcán félelem ült. Hiába próbált vissza emlékezni, soha nem látta félni. Főleg nem ennyire.

A teherautó ajtaja kinyílt és a beszökő fény egy pillanatra elvakította őket. Ahogy hozzá szoktak a fényhez, egy tucat fegyverest pillantottak meg, és egy öltönyös figurát.

Az öltönyös férfi belépett a kocsi rakterébe. Jól szituált, hatvanas éveiben járó férfi volt, markáns arcán mára már elszaporodtak a ráncok, és fekete hajába is jócskán keveredtek ősztincsek. Bár tartása másról árulkodott, egy ezüst manticor díszítésű sétapálcára támaszkodott.

- Gyermekeim…

- Sandeman! – sziszegte Ames elemi dühvel.

Max és Alec döbbenten néztek össze.

Végre megtalálták…Apát.


	11. Újjászületés

Álmodott.

Hús, vérről és csontokról.

Csontokról, amik szétroppannak mancsai alatt. A vér izéről a nyelvén, ahogy a forró vér lefolyik a torkán.

Álmában vadászott.

Mozgása tökéletes volt, szinte már művészi.

Nem vad csapkodás, hanem egy gyilkos ősi tánc. Egy tánc, amit a hozzá hasonlók már az idők kezdete óta tesznek. Egy tánc, amit az élet színpadán folytatott minden élőlény, a halállal.

Gyors szökkenésekkel követte áldozatát, játszott vele.

Álmában meg-megrándult kényelmes gubójában, ami körül ölelte testét, akár egykori édesanyának méhe.

Álombéli vadászata alatt is érezte testének mindenegyes apró változását. Érezte, hogy gyenge húsa átformálódik, valami sokkal erősebbé.

Lassan készen állt arra, hogy újjá szülessen.

Tudatának perifériáján érzett valamit, valami különlegeset.

Friss hús illatát.

Gyomra éhesen kordult meg.

Ideje volt át lépni az álom határait, és vadászni… valódi élőlényekre.

Walter Trager a Szektor-rendőrség egyik legkiemelkedőbb parancsnoka hirtelen verejtékezni kezdett.

A Szektor parancsnok az embereire nézett, akik mellette álltak.

- Ez az a raktár uram, amiről a mutánsok beszéltek – mondta az egyik a nyomozónak.

Trager idegesen bólintott. Valami ismeretlen, mélyről jövő jeges zsibbadás kúszott a zsigereibe. Ahogy végig nézett emberein, ugyan azt a rémült tekintet nézet vissza rá, mint amilyen az ő szemeiből áradtak.

Valami volt itt a raktárban.

Valami, amit nem láthattak.

Trager egyre idegesebben figyelt minden apróbb zajt. Ösztönei menekülésért sikoltoztak. És az a szag! Az a rettenetes szag.

Egy árny mozdult az árnyékban.

Az egész csapat oda kapta a fejét, és fegyvereinek csövét.

Egy pislákoló szempár nézett vissza rájuk.

A szemek zölden ragyogtak, és egy csepp félelem sem tükröződött bennük. Inkább valami intelligens, valami vad.

Walter rájött mi az a szag, amit mind éreznek.

Ezt a szagot minden élő ismerte már az idők kezdete óta, és egy valamivel azonosította.

Egy ragadozó.

Walter Tragernek sikoltani sem maradt ideje, ahogy a lény lecsapott a torkára. Halotta a puskák ropogását. A golyókat, ahogy a testébe hatolnak, az emberei sikolyait, és érezte, hogy szerencsés. Ő gyorsan fog meghalni.

A lény messzire dobta őt, hogy az embereire vesse magát. Nyaka nagyot reccsent, ahogy földet ért

Walter Trager nem tévedet. Az ő halála gyors volt.

Látta a Szektor-rendőrség embereit.

Mosolyt csalt arcára az a tudat, hogy ők azt hiszik, hogy vadásznak.

Pedig nem többek, mint járkáló hús darabok.

Egykor elkerülte volna őket, jobb a békesség alapon, de… De most ő volt a vadász. És ideje ennie.

Először a vezetőjükre csapott le.

Megragadta a torkát, és a magas emelete, egy dobhártyaszaggató bömböléssel.

Az emberek vakrémülettel tüzeltek rá. Kioltva ezzel a saját társuk életét, és vérét.

Óh… a vér…

Az ajkába harapott, a vér szaga teljesen megvadította.

Eldobta korábbi áldozatát, és az emberekre vette magát.

Senkit nem hagyott élő.

Letépte a húst a csontjaikról, és falni kezdte a test meleg húst.

Az éjszaka leszállt mire végzett lakomájával.

Jóllakottan mérte fel, hogy remekül lát a sötétben. Az új teste remekül szolgál. A golyók ütötte hegek már gyógyulásnak indultak, és most már egy újösztön kezdet kibontakozni bensőjében. A párzás ösztöne.

Elindult, hogy megkeresse azt, akire mindig is áhítozott. Meg akarta szerezni bármi álljon is az útjába.


	12. Nem mindenki az, akinek látszik

Max és Alec döbbenten ültek, és a belépő férfit bámultak.

Sandeman közelebb lépett Ameshez.

- Örülök, hogy újra látlak fiam – mondta egy fajta atyai hangon.

Ames szó nélkül leköpte.

- Maga nem az apám, Sandeman! – sziszegte összeszorított fogai közt a férfi.

- Sajnálom fiam.

Ames, ha lehetséges, még dühösebben nézett a férfira.

- Nincs szükségem egy áruló sajnálatára.

Maxnek életében először igazán semmi nem jutott eszébe, amit mondhatott volna Sandemannak. Pedig mennyit tervezte, hogy mit fog neki mondani, ha találkozik vele. Most viszont csak Whiteot nézte.

A férfi úgy ült ott, mint durcás kis gyermek.

- Remélem egyszer megérted miért tettem mindent – felelte atyaian Sandeman, bár látszott, hogy Ames White, a fia, szavai mélyen érintették.

- Mégis mit?! – pattant fel Ames. Azok a láncok, amik a kocsi falához láncolták, pattanásig feszültek. – Azt, hogy elhagytál pár koszos korcsért? – Ames hangjában csalódottság érződött. Ezt sem Alec, sem pedig Max nem tudta hova tenni. Ames White sosem produkált még ilyet, bár Ames változékony hangulatairól a Tp- én dolgozó emberei mesélhetnének.

- Mégis mit akarsz tőlünk? – találta meg a hangját Max.

Sandeman rávettette Maxre a kissé zilált tekintetét. Látszott rajta, hogy nem erre a fogadtatásra számított.

- Mindent a maga idejében. Most pedig – fordult az emberei felé. – Engedjétek el, és kísérjétek őket a kijelölt szobájukba.

- Nem inkább cellákat akartál mondani? – epéskedett Ames.

Sandeman inkább nem törődött vele. Lassan bicegve megindult a teherautó hátsó ajtaja felé.

- Persze. Menj csak nyugodtan. Mintha itt se lennék – motyogta halkan Ames.

Alec oda hajolt Max füléhez.

- Szerinted ezek emberek? – bökött az állával Sandeman katonái felé.

Max alaposabban megnézte magának a katonákat. Mindegyiken fekete kommandós ruha volt és gyanúsan hasonlítottak egymásra.

- Nem vagyok benne biztos. Sandemant ismerve…

- Valaki sosem tanul – értett egyet Ames, ahogy eltűnt a közelükből Sandeman.

A katonák egyike eloldozta őket. Ames fenyegetően lépett elé, bár a férfi egy fejjel magasabb volt.

- A parancs az, hogy az alvó helyetekre kísérjelek titeket.

- Ennek bénább a szövege, mint nektek – fordult Alec és Max felé Ames.

- Ezt most bóknak vegyük? – kérdezte Alec vigyorogva.

Ames végig mérte.

- Te semmiképpen.

- Kis válogatós – mosolygott rá Max is huncutul.

Ames elvörösödött és elindult a távozó katona után.

- Tudjátok mit? Felejtsetek el!

- Próbálunk, hidd el – bizonygatta Max.

Ames fel horkant, de nem válaszolt semmit.

* * *

Ismerős iskola, éjszaka.

Samuel peckesen rótta az iskola folyosóit. Büszke volt, hogy éjszakai ellenőrzéseket végezhet a folyosókon, még azzal a mutáns nő őrzésének kudarca után is.

- NEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! APUUUUUU!

Felkapta a fejét a sikolyra.

Az egyik elsőéves növendék sikoltozhatott. Sejtette is kicsoda. Magabiztos léptekkel indult meg a folyosó végén lévő kisszoba felé. Tudta, hogy azt a szobát ki birtokolja, és azt is, hogy miért zárták be. Majd ő megmutassa annak a kis szarosnak a fegyelmet, és hogy itt nem ildomos Apuci után sírni. Főleg nem az ő esetében. Az ajtó elérve azonban meglepődött. Ugyan is az ajtó résnyire nyitva volt. És istentelen bűz áramlott ki. Samulenek eszébe jutott az amikor egyszer séta közben találtak egy elütött macskát. Annak volt ilyen szaga.

Ösztönösen meglassította a lépteit, kezével óvatosan beljebb lökte az ajtót.

A szobában egy furcsa nő hasalt neki háttal. Még a homályban is látta, hogy a bőre a szürkés-zöld árnyalatban játszott. Fekete haja csimbókosan lógott le feje körül. Az egyik karjával az ágy alatt kotorászott, de látszólag nem tudott hozzá férni keresésének tárgyához, mert az ágy egy részét eltakarta az íróasztal. A ruházata egy szakadt kommandós nadrágból, és egy golyó állómellényből állt, amit, mint valamiféle vértett viselte.

- Gyere ide kicsim – suttogta a nő valaminek az ágy alatt. - Nem bántalak…

Samuel az ágyra nézett.

Az ágy üres volt.

A nő lassan hátra fordította fejét, és egyenesen Samuel szemébe nézett.

Samuel meglátta mit akart az a nő. Az ágy alatt Raymond White bujkált.

- Nem kellett volna ide jönnöd fiú – suttogta a nő egy ragadozó mosollyal az arcán. Lassú határozott mozdulatokkal emelkedett fel a földről. Sokkal magasabb volt Samuelnél. Sokkal magasabb volt, mindenkinél akit, Samuel valaha is ismert.

A fiú összeszedte minden akaraterejét, és mentális erejével megpróbált sérülést okozni a nőnek.

A nő megtántorodott, de aztán felhördült, öklével Samuel arcába súlytott.

Samuel lapos ívben repült hátra a folyosón, és egy nyekkenéssel landolt a kemény csempén. Több métert csúszott hátra, de ezért borzalmasan hálás volt. Minél messzebb került attól a valamitől annál jobb.

A csúszását egy erős rántás állította meg.

Felnézett a nő arcába. Dögszag csapta meg az arcát. Undorodva fordította el a fejét.

Egy erős kéz ragadta meg a vékony nyakát, és satuként szorult össze. Sikoltani akart életében először. Újra megpróbált mentálisan támadni, de egy másik tudat pörölyként csapott le tudatára. Könnyek futották végig az arcán. Ő még sohasem sírt még.

- Olyan édes kis fiú vagy – simogatta meg az arcát a nő szabad kezével. – A húsod is ilyen finom? – kérdezte gyengéden. – Meglátjuk. Meglátjuk.

Mathias Schuler megdörzsölte az arcát.

Bosszantotta a kialakult helyzet. Gyorsan és titkosan akarta lezárni az egész mutáns ügyet, de ez nyilvános parádé nem tetszett neki. És a másik ügy. Elvesztették Ames Whiteot. Tudta, hogy ezt még meg fogja bánni, de kénytelen volt feláldozni. Ames White felmenőjének árulása ellenére is magasra küzdötte fel magát. Bár – mosolyodott el magában Mathias – ebben nagyban benne volt az ő munkája is. Akkor jutott az eszébe az ötlet, hogy Sandeman ellen nevelje a saját fiát, amikor az intézetben meglátta a fiút újra gyakorolni, az addig elsajátított gyakorlatokat. És a fiú hűséges és megbízható tanítványnak bizonyult. Minden rá kirótt feladatot, mindig pontosan végezte el, és igyekezett önállóan gondolkozni. Lássuk be, a legtöbb Kultusz tag agyatlan barom, és mindent részletesen el kell magyarázni.

- Nos Mathias – kezdte Moorehead negédesen. - A kis Amest elvesztettük.

Mathias haragvóan nézett fel a nőre.

- Terveim voltak vele! – csattant fel. – Rá még szükségünk lett volna!

Moorehead túl sokat megért ahhoz, hogy megijedjen.

- Előbb utóbb elárult volna minket.

- Hűségesebb volt, mint gondolnád – morogta Mathias. – Ha most visszahívnánk, gondolkodás nélkül jönne. Olyan, mint egy hűséges németjuhász. Elég néha megjutalmazni a hűségéhez.

- Néha a hűséges kutyát is meg kell verni – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrően Moorehead.

Mathiast azonban nem hatotta meg a határozottsága. Gyilkos tekintettel méregette.

- Örülök, hogy emlékeztetsz. Ahogy hallom mostanság, kissé nagyra tartod magad. Annyira, hogy velem is szembe mersz szállni.

- Ha gyengül a fegyelem, gyengül a hűség – Moorehad arca hidegséget tükröződött.

- Te készülsz valamire? – méregette gyanúsan Mathias.

A nő vállat vont.

- Ugyan mire. Én csak…

Egy éles sikoly rázta meg az iskola folyosóit. Megrezegtetve csontjaiig mindenkit, aki hallotta.

Mathias érezte, hogy a sikoly nem fog elhallgatni hamar. Ismerte ezt a fajta sikolyt. Az áldozatok sikolyát. Csak remélni merte, hogy nem fog nagyon gyorsan elhallgatni.

A sikoly azonban megszakadt, akárha elvágta volna.

- Gyerünk, később számolunk – vettette oda a nőnek, aki szó nélkül követte.

Mathias keményléptekkel haladt a folyosó márvány csempéin. A folyosón több értetlen nevelő jelent meg, kérdőn nézve rá. A résnyire nyitott ajtók mögül gyerekek néztek ki. Sem ők, sem pedig a nevelőik nem értették mi folyik itt.

- Honnan jött a sikoly? – lépett Mathias az egyik fiatal nevelő elé.

- A fattyú szobája felöl. Mindkettő – mutatott abba az irányba, amerre a folyosó elfordult.

Mathias dühösen fújtatva indult meg a mutatott irányba. Ha valami gyerekes tréfa, szétcsap köztük.

Három folyosón haladt keresztül, amikor elérte a kívánt folyosót. Ropogást hallott.

Kérdőn nézett a mögötte álló Moorehadnak, de a nő ugyan olyan tanácstalannak tűnt, mint ő maga.

Ki lépett a forduló mögül, de az elé táruló látvány hatására minden határozottsága elszállt.

A folyosón egy hatalmas vértócsa terült és a közepén két alak volt. Legalábbis, ami az egyikből maradt.

Mathias a maradványokban felismerte Samuelt. A fiú arcát részben letépték, mellkasán és hasán ásító seb tátongott. Szemei üvegesen meredtek a semmibe.

Tekintette feljebb vándorolt a fiú támadójára.

Első pillantására embernek tűnt, de messze távol állt minden emberitől. Fekete haja csatakosan tapadt a koponyájára a ráfröccsent vértől. Zöldes-szürke bőrű karjait fonat, mintás tetoválások díszítették. Ruhaként egy kommandós mellényt és egy derekára csavart rongyot viselt.

Felnézett az öt bámuló emberek arcába. Ujjait belemélyesztette az áldozata gyomrába és egy újabb cafatot tépet ki. Vigyorogva tömte a testmeleg húst a pofájába. A vér lecsurgott a karján és az állán.

- Finom – dorombolta. Élvetegen megnyalta vadállati agyarait.

- Mi a szar! – hördült föl Mathias. – Eltakarodsz tőle te…!

- Takarodjak? – nézett rá a dög ártatlanul. – Talán én nem tartozom ide? – emelte fel a balját.

Mathias és Moorehead döbbenten nézett össze.

- Ki vagy te? – követelte Moorehead.

A dög csak villogtatta a fogait, és forgatta a szemeit.

- Ki, ki, ki? Több már, mint egy Ismerős – dalolta. – Hol van a kicsike? A kicsikém? Ö az enyém. Mondjátok hol van?

- Ki? – lépett közelebb Mathias. Kezével óvatosan intetett Moorehadnak, hogy riadóztasson mindenkit a behatolóról.

A nő bólintott, de nem ment messzire a forduló mögött meg állt, és várakozott.

Mathias egy lépést tett a lény felé.

- Ki a te kicsikéd?

A lény rávette a hideg szemeit.

- Tudod te jól Mathias. Évek óta könyörgök, hogy az enyém legyen.

- Kit akartál te?

- Ő szeret engem – lihegte át szellemülten. – Meg kért hogy öljem meg a korcs kölykeit. – négykézláb közelebb kúszott Mathiashoz. – Ha elviszem neki a fiát, együtt leszünk örökké.

- Ames? Mit akarsz tőle? – hitetlenkedett Mathias. – Ő sosem állna össze egy ilyen korccsal!

A dög felbömbölt, és rárontott Mathiasra.

A férfi oldalra vetődött, elkerülve egy gyilkos mancsot.

Az ütés ereje szilánkokat tépett ki a falból, és szikrákat hányt.

Mathias a dög mögé perdült, és ököllel a lapockái közé sújtott.

A dög hátra rúgott, meztelen talpa nagyot csattant Mathias combján. Könyökével a férfi halántékára csapott. Mathias megtántorodott, de nem esett el. Térdével vesén rúgta a lényt, de az meg sem érezte. A lény megragadta egy karmos mancsával Mathias nyakát és a magasba emelte.

- Hol van? – morogta a férfi arcába.

Mathias hátra rántotta fejét a lény szájából áradó szagtól, és attól a szagtól ami a lény egészéből áradt.

- Nem árulok el egyetlen Ismerőst sem – suttogta rekedten a férfi.

- Én tudom, hogy hol van.

Mindketten a hang irányába fordultak.

Moorehead vigyorogva állt mellettük.

Mathias fellélegzett. Moorehead bizonyára az ő oldalán van.

- Tudod? – nézett rá a lény. Még mindig magasan a föld felé tartva Mathiast.

- Elmondom, de neked is adnod kell valamit.

- Moor…- kezdte Mathias, de lény marka összeszorult a torka körül, elzárva a levegő útját.

- Mond.

- Meg mondom, ha megölöd őt – bökött Mathiasra.

- Ha meg teszem a kicsi is az enyém? – bökött az egyik ajtóra.

- Igen.

A dög Mathiasra villantotta agyarait.

- Az alku elfogadva.

Mathias arcán egy gúnyos vigyor terült szét.

- Az nem olyan biztos, mutáns…

* * *

Moorehead mereven bámulta az eső mosta ablakot.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte a mögötte álló nő. Vörös-sárga színű ruhát viselt, ami finoman tapadt csinos alakjához. Valahol talán szép volt, de a bőre sebhelyes és szürke volt. Idegesen simította végig kopasz fejét. – Sikerült? – nézett körbe óvatosan a folyosón, hátha valaki ki hallgatná beszélgetésüket. De a folyosó üres volt. Az Ismerősöket most más foglalta le.

- Nem.

- Akkor, most mi lesz?

- El kell menünk innen. Mathias erősebb, mint gondoltam. Hívd össze a támogatóinkat. Elhagyjuk ezt a helyet – arcán düh tükröződött. A Mathias ellen elkövetett balsikerű merénylett feldühítette. – Nem fogom feladni. Végezni fogok vele. Az ő ideje már régen lejárt. De Ames Whitetól és pereputtyától legalább megszabadultam – mosolya jég hideg volt. – És aztán már csak a mutánsok maradnak hátra. Azután senki sem állhat a céljaink közé – megfordult és a nő elé lépett. Szeretetteljesen megsimogatta a kopasz fejét.

- Téged szeretlek mindennél jobban.

A nő elmosolyodott.

Moorehead gyengéden visszamosolygott.

- Oh, Dilia, kedvesem. Sokkal többet érdemlünk, mint amit kaptunk eddig.

Dilia arcán kétely látszott.

- Én még most sem hiszem el. Tudtam, hogy egy nap színre kell lépnünk, de nem gondoltam, hogy megérem ezt a napot. Ha nem lett volna az a mutáns…

Moorehad megrázta a fejét.

- Nem, az a mutáns korcs kapóra jött. Az eljövetel már közel. Még egy kicsit tarts ki, kedvesem, és meg kapjuk megérdemelt jutalmunkat.

- Annyira boldog vagyok, nővérem – mosolyodott el farkas módón Dilia.

* * *

Alec a szobája látványára füttyentett egyet. Bár a szobát nem lehetett túl tágasnak mondani, de tiszta volt és nem rég festették a falait. A falnál egy nagyon kényelmesnek tűnő ágy. Egy asztal egy szék és egy TV. És egy adag tiszta ruha. Bár egyszerű, fekete katonai egyen ruha volt, Alec mégis hálás volt, hogy ledobhatja börtön overálját.

- Ha ez a cella itt, akkor milyen lehet az elnöki lakosztály?

- Nem tudom, de tuti lehet – mosolygott Max mögötte. Rajta is hasonló holmi feszített, mint amit neki készítetek oda.

Alec mosolyogva megfordult.

- Talán ez a Sandeman még sem akkora seggfej, mint hittük.

Max elkomorodott.

- Ne vonj le elhamarkodott következtetéseket. Csak Whitetól tudjuk, hogy ő Sandeman. Más bizonyíték nincs.

Alec vállat vont.

- Aha. De ha nem ő az, akkor minek ez a színjáték? Addig is amíg kiderül élvezzük ki – bekapcsolta a TV és leheveredet az ágyra.

- Hogy tudsz ilyen nyugodtan ülni, amikor…- a TV felé fordult. – Ames! Gyere!

- Nem fogok mutánsoknak ugrálni! – jött a dühös válasz!

- Ray!

Ames átcsörtetett.

- Ha csak szórakoz… - a képernyőre pillantva a nevéhez méltóan elfehéredett.

A TV –ben egy kalózadás ment. A kép kásás és szellemképes volt, de így is lehetet látni mi folyik a képen.

Egy hatéves kisírt szemű kis fiú állt középen. A vállán egy zöldes-szürkés bőrű kéz pihent. A kéz tulajdonosának a többi részét egy koszos takaró takarta.

- Amos… - sustorogta. – Gyere elhoztam. Elhoztam őt is. Együtt boldogok leszünk. Ott ahol minden kezdődött.

Végig ez a más fél perces videó ismétlődött.

Ames az ajtófélfának dőlt, és úgy tűnt azonnal elájul.

- Ray…- suttogta.

- Kapcsold ki – mondta csendesen Alecnek Max.

Alec tétován nézett rá.

- Hm?

- Alec. Kapcsold ki, kérlek.

Alec bólintott, és kikapcsolta a TV-ét.

Ames némán bámult maga elé. Negyed órája meg sem mozdult.

Alec és Max feszülten ültek az ágyon. Türelmesen várták, hogy Ames ismét reakció képes legyen.

Nem kellett már sokáig várniuk. Ames lassan feltápászkodott.

- Beszélnem kell Sandemannal.

- Asszem nekünk is – értett egyet Max.

Ames szúrósan nézett rá.

- Te nem. Ehhez neked semmi közöd.

Maxnek ahogy eszébe jutott Sam, elfogta egy keserűség, hogy a halálba küldte egy testvérét, és vitába szállt Whiteal.

- Nem? Szerinted kit küldtem a fiad megmentésére? Egy testvéremet! A te kérésedre! És még van képed azt állítani, hogy nincs közöm hozzá?

White rezzenéstelen arccal nézett a lányra. A hangja hűvös volt, ahogy megszólalt, de érezni lehetett az elfojtott indulatot.

- Nem érdekelnek a mutánsok. Nem emlékszel már, hogy pont az volt a tervem, hogy kiirtsam az összesset?

- Pontosan tudom, de felelőséget érzek Rayért. De nem miattad, hanem mert én küldtem oda, ahol volt. Szóval – vont vállat Max. – ez az én ügyem is.

Ames gúnyosan mérte végig.

- Te ügyed is? Nem, ez csak az én ügyem. Csak az én felelőségem, hogy visszahozzam a fiam. És ha utamba mersz állni, meg foglak ölni.

Max elmosolyodott.

- Kell valaki, aki segít. Ezt neked is el kell ismerned.

- És pont ti lennétek azok?

- Igen, pont mi lennénk azok? – helyeselt Alec.

- Pontosan. Segítünk ki jutni innen.

Ames gúnyosan elmosolyodott.

- Nem tudtok ti segíteni nekem – megfordult, hogy távozzon, amikor Max csendesen utána szólt.

- Ne feled, Aleccel együtt mindketten tolvajok vagyunk. Lazán kisétálunk.

Ames érdeklődve fordult vissza. Volt egy olyan sejtése, hogy Max nem csak a levegőbe beszél, hiszen nem egyszer már megszökött előle.

* * *

2 órával később.

Sandeman dühös arccal hallgatta a beosztottját.

- Hogy érti azt hogy megszöktek?

A férfi megrázta fejét.

- Nem tudom uram… egész egyszerűen eltűntek…

Sandeman elgondolkodva nézte a monitorokat, és az unokája fájdalmas arcát a felvételen. Az egyik technikushoz fordult.

- Yung! Ki tudja nyomozni, hogy honnan származik az adás?

A nő a főnöke felé fordult.

- Azt hiszem igen – túrt bele sötéthajába. – Bárki is csinálta, profi. Folyton változik, hogy honnan ered. Egyszer Seatle, aztán San Francisco vagy Cour'de Aline. De egyre közelebb járok, érzem.

- Amint meg van a cím, küldjön ki oda egy egységet, és értesítsem engem.

- Értettem uram – bólintott a nő.

Sandeman a gondolataiba merülve biceget az irodája felé. Tudta miért ment el a fia. Megmenteni Rayt. De annak örült, hogy Max és Dean vele vannak. Talán végre képesek lesznek együtt működni.

Max elégedetten szippantott a frissnek nem éppen mondható, déli levegőből.

- Mh… szabadság.

Ames is beleszaglászott a levegőbe, majd undorodva befogta az orrát.

- A szabadság bűzlik.

- Ugyan nem ez a lényeg! – veregette hátba Alec. – A lényeg a szabadság.

Ames vetett rá egy dühös pillantást.

- Csak érj még egyszer hozzám, és tényleg lerobbantom azt a mutáns fejed.

Alec elvörösödött.

- Azért az akciódért ki kéne, hogy csináljalak! – pár centivel magasabb volt Whitenál, így valamivel a férfi felé magasodott.

- Tényleg? Mintha akkor nem igen zavart volna, amit csinálsz – vágott vissza White szemrebbenés nélkül.

Alec ha lehetséges, még jobban elvörösödött. Látszott rajta, hogy meg fogja ütni a másik férfit.

Ames nyugodt, gúnyos arccal állt előtte, nem úgy tűnt, hogy egy percre is megrettent volna.

- Tudod akkor csak a saját bőrödet mentetted.

Max szánakozva rázta meg a fejét a tesztoszteron túltengése láttán. Két idióta, egoista mutánssal van össze zárva. Ilyenkor szívesen hagyta volna francba az egészet. Leült az egyik közeli hordóra, és várta mi sül ki ebből.

Ames is hasonló ruhát viselt, mint ők. Egyszerű jelöletlen, fekete katonai egyenruha. Max szerint sokkal fiatalabbnak tűnt, mint öltönyben.

- Nos, ha befejezted, én meg keresem a fiam – jegyezte meg leereszkedően Ames.

- Na végre – sóhajtott Max megkönnyebbülten. Megelőzve Alecet a válaszadásban, ami biztosan egy látványos verekedésbe torkollana. És ez volt, amire utoljára szükségük volt. Felhívni magukra figyelmet. – Van ötleted? – fordult Ameshez.

A férfi bólintott.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Victoria van a dologban. És arra is van egy tippem, mire célzott az által, ahol minden elkezdődött.

- És mi az? Leszel szíves megosztani velünk? – türelmetlenkedett Max.

- Annál a raktárnál, ahol összecsaptam a falanxal.

Alec és Max döbbenten néztek össze.

- Minek verekedtél velük?

Ames merően figyelte őket, úgy tűnt erre nem fog válaszolni, de végül mégis megtette.

- Hibáztunk, és csak az erősek maradhatnak fen.

- Vagy akik a régi haverjuk után sírnak – mosolygott Alec. Úgy érezte, hogy elégtételt vett.

- Igen elismerem, de engem nem hetente ment meg a barátnőm – bökőt állával Ames, Max felé.

Alec sértetten hallgatott el.

- Nem vagyok a barátnője! – csattant fel idegesen Max.

Ames lassan bólintott.

- Jó, csak úgy mondtam. De indulhatnánk?

- Jó, menjünk! Hova is?

- Majd mutatom az utat.

* * *

A raktár előtt egy szétlőtt Lincoln rostokolt. Azóta meghagyta rajta a nyomát az utca embere is. A kocsi belsejéből szinte mindent elvittek, az ajtókat és minden mozdíthatott. A megmaradt részeket graffitik díszítették.

Ames csalódottan nézte az autót.

- Kár érte. Remek autó volt.

- Saját?

- Céges. De egy hónapig írtam a kérvényeket érte.

- Szép színe volt.

- Nos, menjünk be és nézzünk körül – nézett fel Ames a raktárra.

Max és Alec bólintott, és követték a férfit a raktárba.

A raktár teljesen üresnek tűnt, ahogy beléptek. Már nyoma sem volt annak az éjszakának, amikor a phalanx itt bujkált, és összecsapott Ames Whiteal.

Nem széledtek szét annyira, hogy ne lássák egymást. A legutóbbi találkozásuk nem sült el olyan fényesen, mint ahogy szerették volna, és biztonságosabbnak tartották, hogy maradjanak együtt.

- Találtál valamit? – kiáltott Max Amsenek, ahogy körbe járták a raktárt.

Ames idegesnek tűnt.

- Semmi, itt nincs semmi, csak büdös. A falnak tudnék menni ettől a szagtól. Legutoljára nem volt ennyire büdös.

- Igen tényleg nagyon büdös van – fintorgott Max. Ő Amestől hat méterre ellenőrzött minden zúgott. – Mintha meghalt volna itt valami.

- Max – jött Alec ideges hangja. – Nem tévedtél. Itt valami meghalt, és nem is olyan rég.

Ames és Max érdeklődve ment oda Alechez. A látványtól megdöbbentek.

Az egyik láda alá egy szétmarcangolt hulla volt tömködve. Vérre alvadtan tapadt mély sebeibe. Húsa zöldes színben játszott. Ujjnyi méretű fehér férgek mozogtak a testen. A bomlás és az elmúlás szaga mélyen beette magát az orrlyukaikba.

- De ugye… - kezdte óvatosan Alec. – Ugye ez nem a kisrác?

Ames megrázta a fejét.

- Nem ez egy felnőtt.

- Szija – suttogott egy hang a fülébe. És ettől Ames tarkóján felállt a szőr.

* * *

Itt volt karnyújtásnyira. Csak ki kellett volna nyújtani a kezét, és az ujjai alatt érezte volna bőrét. Érezte az illatát. Hát eljött hozzá.

De boldogságát beárnyékolta, hogy magával hozta a szajhát is. Annak a mutánsnőnek lassú halála lesz pokoli lassú.

A másik férfi nem érdekelte, csak egy mutáns volt.

Csak ő érdekelte. Nem tudott betelni az alakjának a látványával.

Akarta őt. Most.

Óvatosan ereszkedett le a fűtőcsövekről.

Nem figyeltek rá. A régi vacsoráját nézték.

Közel hajolt hozzá.

- Szija – suttogta. Érezte, ahogy megfeszül hangjától.

Lassan fordult felé.

- Mi a szar?! – kiáltott fel Ames rémülten.

Max és Alec egyaránt rémülettel néztek fel a nő zöldes-szürke arcába. Fekete csimbókos haja előre bukott, ahogy közelebb hajolt hozzájuk. Ruhaként egy szakadt nadrágot, és egy sector police feliratú golyóálló mellényt viselt.

Fel emelte balját és arcul ütötte Maxet.

A lányt készületlenül érte a támadás, így védekezni sem tudott. Teste felemelkedett a talajról, és a lendülettől hátra zuhant.

Alec oldalról vádlin rúgta, de a lény meg sem érezte. Evvel csak feldühítette.

Vicsorogva fordult felé és megragadta a gallérjánál fogva.

Ames eközben ököllel többször is gyomron ütötte. Ütései egy átlag embert könnyedén a földre küld, de ez a lény figyelemre sem méltatta.

Alec iszonyodva próbált szabadulni a vasmarok szorításából. Gyomrát felfordította a lényből áradó dögszag. Erejét összeszedve felhúzta a lábát, és gyomron rúgta a lényt.

A lény csak vigyorgott, vagy csak vicsorgott.

- Rossz fiú – Alecet oldalra lendítette, amitől a fiú tíz métert repült.

- Rohadék! – kiáltott rá Ames. – Hol a fiam?

A lény fel fordult.

- Itt van, együtt leszünk – lépett közelebb a férfihoz.

Ames elhátrált.

- Hol van? Nem kérdezem többször.

A lény már centikre járt tőle. Egyik kezével óvatosan megérintette a férfi arcát.

- A phalanx helyén, de ő rá ér még. Csak mi vagyunk most…

- Csak mi? – rémült meg Ames. Oldalt próbált elmenni a nő mellett, de az elkapta a karját és felemelte.

- Csak ketten, örökké – hosszúkás nyelvével végig nyalta a férfi arcát.

Ames felsikoltott a megaláztatástól, és kettős erővel próbált szabadulni.

- Tegyél le te undorító mutáns!

A lényt nem érdekelte a tiltakozása, sem az, hogy mi történt a társaival.

Max ezt kihasználva, oda kúszott a félájult Alechez.

- Alec - rázta meg a férfit.

Alec kábán nézett fel.

- Mi fel tartjuk, te addig keresd meg Rayt – suttogta.

Alec bólintott és lassan feltápászkodott.

Max felragadott egy vasrudat és a lényre rontott.

A rúddal rávágott a lény gerincére.

Egy dühös szempár meredt rá.

- Te?! – sziszegte, elengedte Amest, aki a földön landolt. – Most egy életre végzek veled te szajha!

- Vic? – lepődött meg Ames.

A lény ismét felé fordult.

- Igen, szerelemem. Együtt boldogok leszünk, csak előbb végzek evvel a mutánssal.

Vic vicsorogva közelítette meg a lányt.

Max kétségbeesve kapaszkodott a kezében lévő vasrúdba. Pontosan tudta, hogy ez az összecsapás nagyon kemény lesz.

- Elég! – kiáltotta Ames, és Vicre rontott. Jobb lábával hátba rúgta Vicet. A rúgás ereje megroppantotta volna egy átlag ember gerincét, de Vicról úgy pattant le, mintha betonba rúgott volna.

Vic nem is törődött Ames próbálkozásaival, rendíthetetlenül közeledet Max felé. Szemeiben gonoszság csillogott, arcán gyilkos mosoly terült szét, ahogy közelebb ért a lányhoz.

Max ütésre lendítette a kezében tartott vasrudat miközben megpróbált minél messzebb kerülni a nőtől. Azonban Vic alkarjával kivédte az ütést, sőt szinte fellökte Maxet, aki kitartóan szorongatta a vasrudat.

Ames leguggolt és nyújtott lábával megkísérelte kisodorni a lábát támadójuknak. Viv megingott, bár nem esett el, de evvel esélyt adott Maxnek, hogy lesújtson a csípőjére.

* * *

Alecket kétségbe ejtette a lentről jövő csapkodás kiabálás és a földöntúli bömbölés. Csak reménykedni mert, hogy ez az egész nem csak White egy elmebeteg terve. De azt ő is tudta, hogy nem lehet. White nem annyira körülményes. Nincs hozzá türelme. Fogalma sem volt, hány helyiségen rohant keresztül, és aggasztotta, hogy mi van Maxel. Az valami megakarta ölni.

Egy kisebb irodába lépett be és a sarokban meglátott egy pokróc csomót. Reménykedve lépett közelebb, hogy ellenőrizze, de ahogy közelebb ért elszorult a szíve.

A pokrócok alatt egy kis fiú feküdt. Sápadt szobor merev arcán rémület tükröződött. Szőke haja kócosan simult homlokára, szemei csukva voltak.

A torkában dobogó szívvel térdelt mellé. Ujjaival finoman megbökte, és a szemek felpattantak.

Alec annyira meglepődött, hogy hátra zuhant.

A kisfiú rémülten próbált minél messzebb húzódni tőle.

Bár fogalma sem volt hogyan, de megpróbálta megnyugtatni a gyereket.

- Ugye te vagy Ray?

A gyerek bólintott, de nem akart Alec közelébe menni.

- Én azért jöttem, hogy meg mentselek. Én… ööö… - kezdte, de nem hitte, hogy most akár röviden is elmondhatná, hogy miről van szó. Ezt Maxre és Amesre hagyta inkább. – Apukád egy barátja vagyok – vágta ki végül.

- Apu sose beszélt rólad.

Alec zavartan pislogott körbe. Sose dolgozott kisgyerekkel.

- Távoli vagyok, de én Maxnek is a barátja vagyok. Ugye emlékszel még rá?

- Igen. De benned akkor sem bízom – akadékoskodott a gyerek.

Alec úgy döntött meg próbál még valamit, aztán lecipeli a gyereket.

- Apukád is itt van, és már nagyon hiányol…

- Apu itt van? – csillant fel a remény Ray szemében. Felpattant és ki akart rohanni, de Alec derékon ragadta. – Engedj el! – háborgott Ray.

- Most nem mehetsz oda. Azzal izével harcol.

Ray abba hagyta a tiltakozást, és Alec elengedte.

- Apu meg tud védeni tőle minket? – nézett fel Alecre.

Alec szomorúan konstatálta, hogy Ray az apja vesébe látó szemeit örökölte.

- Igen, ha van aki eltudja intézni, akkor azaz apád és Max.

Ray bólintott és megfogta Alec kezét.

- Azt hiszem mégis bízom benned.

Alec fáradtan sóhajtott, és megindult lefelé, figyelve minden apró neszre.

* * *

Max nyöszörögve rogyott le a fal tövébe. Szeretett volna ott maradni és pihenni. Félig lehunyt szemmel nézte, ahogy Ames ismét ráront Vicre a győzelem legcsekélyebb esélye nélkül. Csodálta a kitartását, de ugyan ezért meg tudta volna fojtani.

Karjába és hátába fájdalom nyílalt, ahogy feltápászkodott. Megfogadta, hogy soha többet a kisujját sem mozdítja Ames White ért, csak ennek legyen vége.

Nehézkesen állt meg a lábán, vállával a falnak tápászkodott. Oldalra kapta a fejét egy felháborodott sikolyra.

Ames a hátán feküdt, Vic fölötte guggolt és egyik kezét a férfi mellkasára tette, leszorítva őt földre. Másik keze a férfi testén kalandozott.

Max ha más helyzetben látja ugyan ezt, kinevette volna férfi szorult helyzetét. A helyzet viszont nem az volt, amikor az ember lánya kinevethetne mást. Nem hagyhatta itt.

Körbe nézett hátha talál valamit. Csalódottan nézte az előbbi fegyverét. A vasrúd most meggörbítve hevert a földön, alkalmatlanná téve az igazi harcra. Felemelte a fejét, hátha fent talál valami hasznosat.

Alec integetet neki, másik kezével eltakarva Ray szemét.

A kisfiú látszólag rendben volt. A ruhája piszkos és szakadt volt, de külső sérülés nem látszott rajta. Eltökélten igyekezet lefejteni szeméről az X5-ös ujjait.

Max egyet értett Aleccel. Ez a látvány nem Raynek való. Fejével intet nekik, hogy menjenek.

Alec bólintott, hogy megértette, és halkan magyarázva húzta maga után Rayt.

Ames öklével újra Vic arcába sújtott. Kétségbeesetten próbált szabadulni a nő alól, de az teljes súlyával a földre szegezte. Ujjai a testét simogatták, lehelete az arcába csapódott, és nyelvével ismét végig nyalta a nyakától felfelé haladva végig az arcán.

Erre akaratlanul is kiszaladt egy sikoly a száján. Mindig is tudta, hogy Vic vonzódik hozzá, de soha sem hitte, hogy ilyen messzire hajlandó elmenni.

- Harcolj White! – kiáltotta Max és a görbe vasrúddal fejbe vágta Vicet. Újult erővel ugrott neki a harcnak, hogy tudta Ray él, és hamarosan biztonságba lesz.

Vic elrugaszkodott, és Maxre vette magát.

Mivel amikor a lendületet vette, nem figyelt arra, hogy ki fekszik alatta, egyenesen Amesról rugaszkodott el.

Ames tüdejéből kipréselődött a levegő, és egy pillanatra elszédült.

Egy fájdalom sikoly és sírás térítette magához.

Max a földön vergődött és Vic tenyerével a földre szorította a fejét. SŐT! Nem csak szorította, megpróbálta összeroppantani.

Max vinnyogott, lábaival koordinálatlanul rugdosott, kezeivel Vic karját csapkodta hatástalanul.

Ames egy pillanatra sem gondolkozott el, mit kell tennie. Vic hátára vette magát, és a könyök hajlatába fogta a vaskos bika nyakat. Izmai kidudorodtak, ahogy megpróbálta elroppantani Vic nyakát. Az erőkifejtéstől egy ér lüktetni kezdett a nyakán és a homlokán.

- APU!

Ames a hang irányába kapta fejét.

A raktár távoli részén megpillantotta a fiát, ahogy 494-es megpróbálta kirángatni az ajtón.

- Gyere már! Mennünk kell! – kiabálta.

Vic felbömbölt. Hátra nyúlt, megragadva Amest, és ledobta őt hátáról. Gyűlölettől eltorzult arccal emelkedett fel.

- Te korcs! Ők az ENYÉMEK!!!!!! – bömbölte. Vicsorogva indult meg Alec és Ray felé.

Alec maga mögé rántotta a rémült Rayt és belökte az ajtón, és maga is utána ment. Az ajtót bevágta maga mögött. A szoba ahová jutottak egykor valami anyagraktár lehetett, de az ablaki az utcára néztek.

Felkapta a Rayt és futva indult meg, ahogy meg hallotta maga mögött a döndülést, ahogy egy súlyos test csapódott az ajtónak.

- Mindjárt kin vagyunk, ne félj - suttogta nem tudta eldönteni, hogy most Rayt nyugtatgatja vagy önmagát.

Vic az ajtó másik oldalán ismét felbömbölt. Megragadta az ajtót, és maga felé húzta.

A rozsdás zsanérok engedtek az erőszaknak, és kiszakadtak a helyükből.

Eközben Ames gyöngéden megrázta kába Maxet.

- Tudsz harcolni?

Max halkan suttogott.

- Azt hiszem, de menj, menned kell…

- Visszajövök – mondta Ames és Vic után sietett.

Max szemeiből könnyek szivárogtak, kezeit sajgó halántékára szorította. Szédelgett és a feje pokilan fájt, de zsigeriben érezte, hogy nem tört be a koponyája. Bár nem csodálkozott volna, ha mégis.

A benne élő katona nem engedte, hogy most fekve maradjon. Nem csak Rayért és Alecért akart fölkelni, de büszkeségből is. Valahol belül Amesért is, de ezt nehezére eset be vallani. Az előbb a férfi ténylegesen kockáztatta az életét érte, és ezt tudta becsülni még egy Ismerősben is.

Nehezen szedte össze magát, de képes volt feltápászkodni, és elindulni utánuk.

Amest már nem látta, de verekedés zajai hallatszottak, irányukból.

* * *

Alec rémülten nézte, ahogy Vic izmos teste behömpölyög az ajtón. Vicsorogva meredt Alecre, akár egy ragadozó a prédájára. Rayt leengedte a földre, és maga mögé rejtette.

- Nem engedlek a közelébe – mondta Vicnek kevésbé bátran, mint szerette volna.

- Nem kicsim… - sustorogta Vic, hogy közelebb nyomult. – Ő az enyém, kell neki, és ha neki adom, szeretni fog. ..

- Azt csak hiszed ribanc! – üvöltötte Ames és egy vékony két méter hosszú vasrúddal a megforduló Vic felé döfött. A rúd áthatolt bőrön és a húson közvetlenül a mellény alatt. A másik vége a hátán bukkant ki.

Vic vadállatian felbömbölt. Megragadta a testébe hatoló vasrudat és gyilkos tekintetét Amesre vette.

- Ezt nem kellet volna.

- White! A kapcsolótábla! – ragadta meg a rúd vértől csúszós másik végét Alec.

White az északi falra nézett, ahol egy régi kapcsolótábla porosodott. Talán még van benne áram

Ames és Alec a rúd segítségével megpróbálták Vicet a kapcsolótábla felé vonszolni, ügyelve, hogy egyikük se kerüljön túl közel Vichez.

Vic tombolt a dühtől.

Ahányszor megpróbált lesújtani az egyikre, az azonnal hátra mozdult, magával húzva a rudat, így a másik került közel hozzá.

Amesnek a földig kellet guggolnia, hogy egy gyilkos erejű mancsot elkerüljön, de a rudat nem engedte el.

Körbe forgott, és mancsával megragadta vasrudat, de az csúszóssá vált a saját vérétől. De hiába forgolódott, hogy akár egyiküket is kimozdítsa az egyen súlyából, nem ért el sikert. A két férfi nagyon hasonló alkatú volt így egyen súlyban tudták tartani egymást, mint valami aberrált libikókán játszottak volna.

És Vic forgásával akaratlanul is közre játszott tervükben. Egyre közelebb kerültek a kapcsolótáblához.

Vic ahogy meglátta, hogy falhoz közelítenek, megpróbálta Alecet a falhoz szorítani, de az X5-ös kihasználta gyors reflexeit és az utolsó pillanatban elengedte a rudat.

Vic ismét felbömbölt, és elvakultan rájuk akart rontani. Már az sem érdekelt, hogy így a testében lévő vas darab mélyebbre tolakszik benne.

Alec és Ames együttesen ragadták meg a vasrúd végét, és diadalüvöltést hallatva nyomták mélyebbre Vic testében a vasrudat. A rúd vége bele fúródott a kapcsolótáblába, és reményeik nem voltak hiába valóak. Az épületben volt még áram. Talán saját generátora volt, de ez már nem érdekelte őket.

Vic üvöltött, ahogy a testén átfutott a feszültség, és a teste lángolni kezdett.

Ames Rayhez rohant szorosan magához ölelte, és az ölébe kapta.

- Gyere, menjünk innen – bökött az ajtó felé fejével, és Alec követte. De egy pillanatra megtorpant. – Köszönöm, hogy segítettél meg menteni a fiam – fordult Alec felé.

Alec jobban megdöbbent, mintha Ames lelőtte volna. De őszintének tűnt.

- Kivittek vagyunk – vont vállat flegmán Alec.

Ames kiismerhetetlenül nézet rá, majd bólintott.

- Szedjük össze 452-est és menjünk innen. Ez a hely tényleg bűzlik.

Az ajtóban megdöbbentő látvány fogadta őket.

Max feküdt ott mozdulatlanul, félig lehunyt pillái alól üvegesen nézett rájuk. Orrából és füléből vér szivárgott.

Ames letette a földre Rayt és megvizsgálta Max pulzusát.

- Még él, de már alig – tájékoztatta a rémült Alecet.

- Mit tehetnék?

- Mi semmit – vont vállat Ames. – Csak egy valakit tudok, aki talán segíthet rajta. Vissza kell vinnünk Sandemanhoz.

13


	13. Gyógyulás és titkok

Alec kétségbeesetten nézte Max mozdulatlan testét.

Néha még magának sem volt hajlandó bevallani, de érdekelte az, amit a lány csinált. Amióta elhagyta a Manticort, nem voltak többé parancsok, de mellette fontos tetteket hajtott végre. Érezte, hogy fontos, és nem csak egy katona.

Szinte soha nem értett egyet Max hősködésével, de érezte, hogy Max fontos ennek a világnak…

Gondolataiból egy élcelődő hang zavarta fel.

- Nem gondolod, hogy vinned kéne? Mert, hogy ÉN nem fogom cipelni az biztos. És hogy magától sem fog tudni vissza sétálni, az is.

- Mi? – nézett bambán Whitera. – Oh. Igen. Majd visszem én.

- Mintha én is ezt mondtam volna…

Alec letérdelt Max mellé és az egyik karját a lány lábai alá csúsztatta, míg a másikat a lapockái alá. Ahogy fölemelte, Max feje ernyedten hátra bicsaklott.

- Tedd le! – kiáltott rá White.

- Mégis miért? – horkant fel Alec.

Ames a szemét forgatta.

- Talán azért mert fejsérülése van? Tartsd úgy, mint egy csecsemőét.

- Jól van, jól van – morgolódott Alec. – Azt hogy is kell?

White dühösen a szemét forgatta.

- Az egyik karoddal támaszd meg a tarkóját.

- Értem – Alec ismét felemelte Maxet, de ezutal követte White utasításait. Maxel a karjaiban felállt és várakozóan nézte Whiteot. – Akkor, visszamegyünk?

- Oh-hoho – rázta meg a fejét a férfi. – Mi ez a királyi többes?

- Csak gondoltam, hogy…

- Visszamegyek veletek, és egy nagy boldog család leszünk? Majd ha a Titanic befut New Yorkba!

Alec letette Maxet a földre, és White elé állt.

- Azt nem engedhetem.

- Nem? – húzódott sunyi vigyorba Ames arca.

- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Alec. – Ha visszamész az Ismerősökhöz, elmondod, hogy hol van Sandeman. Ha nem is azért, hogy visszanyerd a megbecsülésüket, de Sandemanon bosszút állj. Ennyit nekem is sikerült megértenem, hogy Sandemant jobban gyűlölöd, mint az egész fajtámat együtt véve – közelebb lépett Ameshez gondosan kikerülve Maxet. Így már egymással szemben álltak.

- Gondolod, hogy megállíthatsz? – vicsorgott Ames. Kissé meg kellett emelnie az állát, hogy Alec szemébe nézhessen. Egyszer kinevezése után, ahogy egy nyomozóval üvöltözött, arra lett figyelmes, hogy egyik ügynöke, félhangosan röhög és élcelődik az ő kistermetén, hogy nyújtózkodnia kellet annak érdekében, hogy a másik képébe tudjon üvölteni. Az ügynök akkor még nem ismerte Ames Whiteot, de az eset után két hétig bírta, míg kérte a nyugdíjazását.

- Megpróbálom – Alec igyekezet a lehető legelszántabbnak tűnni.

- És hagyod, hogy a kis testvéred meghaljon? Neki már nincs több ideje.

Az X-5 –ös újra Max felé fordult.

- Nem, azt meg hagyom neked – karjaiba vette Maxet. – Te térj vissza, oda ahová tartozol.

Ray kétségbeesett tekintettel nézett hol apjára, hol Alecre. Azonnal megértette, hogy miről beszélnek. Apja vissza akart menni ahhoz az iskolához.

- Nem tudom, hogy vissza nyerhetem-e a becsületem, hogy vissza fogadnak-e, de bizonyítani fogom a hűségem…- folytatta Ames arrogánsan. Ray görcsösen megszorította a kezét.

- Nem akarok oda visszamenni Apu! – könnyek futottak végig az arcán. –Ott utálnak, kigúnyolnak… Neki adtak!

Ames sápadt arccal nézett le a fiára. Tudta miről beszél a fia. Ő is fattyúként nőt fel köztük. Keményen megdolgozott minden elismerésért, és megtanulta hogy soha semmitől ne riadjon vissza a céljai elérésének érdekében. Reménykedett, hogy a fiának már nem kell ettől szenvednie, de úgy látszik, tévedet. Ray is Sandeman miatt bűnhődik, vagy ő is ugyan olyan rossz apa, mint annak idején Sandeman? Hogy a fiának miatta kell szenvednie? Az ő hibái miatt? – futott át az agyán.

Tudta, oda már nem viheti vissza.

Neki adták?

Sejtette ki lehetett. Moorehead.

Ő képes arra, hogy egy Ismerőst, oda vessen koncnak.

- Elkísérünk.

Alec meglepődve fordult meg. Már éppen indulni akart.

- Rendben – válaszolta. Nem tudott többet mondani. Megdöbbentette a helyzet. White feladja az Ismerősöket. A fia kedvéért. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire szereti a fiát. Ahogy végig mérte törődöttnek látta. Esetlenebb fáradtabbnak tűnt, mint eddig valaha. Sejtette, hogy nem az irántuk érzett szeretettből teszi… nincs már hová mennie. Nem tartozik többé sehová, csak úgy, mint ők.

* * *

Max pislogott. Tekintette homályos volt.

Ahogy újra pislogott a tekintette tisztulni kezdett.

- Látom felébredtél – hallotta a saját hangját.

- Remek, már képzelődök is.

- Nem képzelődsz – hallotta a saját hangját, de már be is tudta azonosítani a forrását.

Oldalra fordította a fejét.

Egy székben ő ült, csak éppen a haja szőkére volt festve, bár a hajtöveknél jócskán kivillant az eredeti sötét hajszíne.

- Sam? – engedett ki egy meglepődött nyögést. Egy kórteremben feküdt. Az ágyát monitorok vették körül, karjába egy infúzió csepegett.

A nő előrehajolt.

- Igen, én vagyok. Tudod, nagyon hálás vagyok a kis küldetésed ért. Ki a fasszal kezdtél ki már megint? Először az a szőke fickó, most meg az a csapat kigyúrt szociopata. Kezdelek határozottan utálni.

Max meglepetten nézett testvére dühös arcába.

- De hát mi történt?

- Odamentem a kölyökért, de a nagynénje akkora már halott volt, és egy vörös hajú izom agyú ribanc nekem esett, mert azt hitte, hogy én te vagyok.

- Nem tudtuk, hogy oda küldik őket…

Sam arcán olthatatlan düh tükröződött.

- Már harmadszor szenvedek miattad. Tudod te mennyi időbe tellett felgyógyulnom? Ha nincs Sandeman elvesztem a családom miattad!

- Sandeman? Kihozott vissza? Ray? Alec és Ames rendben vannak? Vic halott? – fel akart ülni, de Sam visszanyomta.

- Alec és Ames. Igen és igen – válaszolta meg sorrendben a kérdéseket Sam. – És te is rendben leszel.

Felállt és elindult az ajtó felé.

- Csak azért jöttem, hogy felejts el. Engem és a családomat. Ne keres többé.

Max lesújtva feküdt az ágyában. Az ikre, aki talán legközelebb állhatott volna hozzá, egy testvér elhagyta.

* * *

Ames pár pillanatig állt a kórterem ajtaja előtt mielőtt belépett volna. Nem tudta eldönteni mért látogatja Maxet… Max. A nevén szólítja. Szégyen – gondolta. Egy mutánssal akar bájologni, de sokkal könnyebb volt vele úgy beszélni, hogy komában van.

Belépve arca megnyúlt.

- Te?

Ames egy rövid pillanatig némán nézett a nagyon ébernek látszó Maxre. Végül készen állt egy csípős felelettel.

- Csak reménykedtem, hogy még alszol, vagy már meghaltál… de az utóbbi időben az univerzum sportot űz abból, hogy az én életem még rosszabb legyen.

- Miért? Találkoztál egy tükörrel?

- Kackac. Látom a humorod meg maradt – helyezkedett el Ames abban a székben ahol korábban Sam ült.

- De látom a fésű kimaradt.

Ames elmosolyodott.

- Hozzád képest még mindig szalonképes vagyok.

Max végig mérte. Még mindig az a katonai egyenruha volt rajta, de magából a tartásából sugárzott valamiféle elegancia.

- De én akkor is hamarabb juttok be egy partira, mint te.

Ames érdeklődve emelte fel a szemöldökét.

- Mégis hogy?

- Mellbedobással.

A nevetés csak rövid ideig tartott, de mindkettejüket meglepte, hogy együtt nevetnek. Érezték, hogy valami új kezdődik közöttük.

Max elmélyülten babrálta az infúziós branüljét., Ames pedig elgondolkodva nézett maga elé.

- Miért? – kérdezte végül Max.

- Parancsolsz?

- Miért jöttél végül is?

Ames sóhajtva vállat vont.

- Magam sem tudom. Csak azt tudom, hogy bármennyire is utálom bevallani… Megmentetted a fiam és az én életemet is, és ezért tartozom neked.

- Ray jól van? Semmire sem emlékszem onnantól, hogy a dög után rohansz.

Ames arcán önelégült vigyor jelent meg.

- Megsütöttük a dögöt.

A lány arcán elkábult kifejezés jelent meg.

- Kinyírtátok? …Hé! Mi ez a többes szám?

- Nos, kénytelen voltam 494-es segítségét elfogadni.

- Oh, bár csak láthattam volna az arcod.

- Igen, nagyon kínos volt, hogy egy mutáns segítségére szorulok.

Max kíváncsian hajolt közelebb.

- Egy kérdésre válaszolj nekem, vagyis inkább kettőre.

Ames nem válaszolt, csak kérdően nézett a lányra.

- Vic miért mondta azt, hogy a gyerekeidet…

- Megölte? Mert meg kértem rá. Képtelen voltam megtenni – tekintette elsötétült, teste megfeszült. Max érezte, hogy tapintani lehet körülötte a feszültséget.

- Ez talán nem is olyan rossz. A gyerekeid voltak, szereted őket…

- Ezzel a gyengeséggel majdnem megöltem Rayt. Másik kérdésed?

Max azt kívánta, hogy bár fel sem tette volna, de kíváncsisága sokkal erősebb volt.

- Tudom, hogy ez nem rám tartozik, de… Mi volt köztetek?

Amest meglepte a kérdés. Nem számított a hirtelen témaváltásra.

- Igazad van, ehhez tényleg semmi közöd. De ajánlok egy alkut. Elmondom, ha te is elmondod, hogy mitől van legjobban bűntudatod – a férfi arcán kaján mosoly jelent meg.

Max sápadt arcán vegyes érzelmek futottak át. Nem lehetet tudni, hogy most azon gondolkodik, hogy mi az, vagy hogy elmondja-e egyáltalán.

- Volt egy kislány… Lucy… Miután megszöktem a Manticorból, ő és az anya fogadott be. Lucy és mamája nagyon rendesek voltak velem. Addig nem tudtam milyen egy anya. Családtagként kezeltek, iskolába járattak…

- De? - - kérdezte Ames kíváncsian. Max nem látott az arcán gúnyos kifejezést, pusztán csak érdeklődést.

- Az apja nagyon sokat ivott – felnézett Amesre. A férfi érdeklődő tekintetét az övébe fúrta. Tudta, hogy itt még nincs vége Max meséjének. – Gyakran megverte Lucyt, az anyát és néha engem is. A legrosszabb az volt, amikor éjszakánként elvitte Lucyt, és azután csak Lucy csak annyit mondott, hogy most legalább nem verte meg… - könnyes szemén is látta, hogy Ames arcán ingerültség fut át. – Amikor visszaütöttem, elmentem, ott hagytam őket, közvetlenül a Lökés után. Később, amikor visszamentem a ház üres volt, soha többé nem láttam őket. Hiba volt ott hagyni őket.

- Ez igaz, de túl fiatal volt, hogy belásd a következményeket – Ames hangja nyugodt volt, akárha egy olyan semleges témáról beszélgettek volna, mint például az időjárás. – Ezért felesleges vádolnod magad.

Ames White vigasztalja?! – futott át Max agyán.

- Úgy érzem, hogy csak is az én hibám. Egyszer meg fogom keresni. Te jössz – terelte el magáról a figyelmet.

Ames sóhajtva kezdet bele.

- Miután Sandeman távozása után kimaradtam, fiatalabb csoportba helyeztek vissza. Ott találkoztam Victoriával. Ő állt ott a középpontban, ő irányított mindenkit, és behódoltak neki.

- Kivéve téged – mosolygott halványan Max.

- Pontosan – bólintott a férfi. – És ez az ő szavaival élve „marhára feltüzelte". Onnantól kezdve nem tudtam levakarni magamról. Először csak úgy kezdődött, hogy piszkált, gúnyolódott, azután kezdtek rosszabbodni a dolgok. Miután nem voltam hajlandó behódolni neki, ellenem kezdte uszítani a társaimat.

- És ez azért mert nem akartál vele járni?

- Igen, és a legdurvább akkor történt, amikor tizennégy éves olt. Rám akart mászni és én elutasítottam.

- Erre mit csinált?

- Megmérgezett.

- Kedves lány.

- Nem akart megölni, csak figyelmeztetett. A kémia raktárból lopta el. Ugyan úgy ellophatta volna sósavas üveget is. Ez után figyelmeztették, hogy hagyjon föl ezzel, mert a vérfertőző kapcsolatokat nem nézik jó szemmel.

- Gondolom nem örült a dolognak – találgatott Max.

- Nem akarta elveszteni a pozícióját – mondta savanyúan Ames. – Csak annyi lett az eredménye, hogy titokban tartotta a kisded játékait.

Maxet hajtotta a kíváncsiság, és egy újabb kérdést tett fel.

- És mi történt Detroitban?

Ames ráförmedt.

- Nem hiszem, hogy olyan jóban lennénk, hogy elmeséljem neked.

Max pimaszul vigyorgott.

- Akkor nagyon kellemetlen lehetett.

Ames a szemét forgatta.

- Igen, majdnem olyan kellemetlen volt, mint veled beszélni.

- Ohho, nagyon viccesnek hiszed magad, mi?

- Nem csak hiszem.

- Beképzelt!

- Ribanc!

- Rohadék!

- Korcs!

Ames feltápászkodott a fotelből.

- Nos, én megyek. Pihennem kell. Ha kell valami, most szólj, míg engedékeny kedvemben vagyok. Csak jelzem, egy pohár víznél többet nem vagyok hajlandó többet tenni.

Max elmosolyodott.

- Elég ha szólsz Alecnek. Majd őt ugráltatom.

- Kizárásos alapon ugye, 494-esre gondolsz? Rendben, szólok neki, te addig is pihenj. Úgyis van pár elintézetlen ügyünk- mosolygott és kisurrant az ajtón.

Max ismét azt érezte, hogy nem tudja eldönteni, hogy mire gondol valójában a férfi. Most úgy érezte ez nem is fontos. Bármi is rá ér később aggódni miatta.

* * *

Alec rémülten ugrott fel az ágyában. Álmában azt érezte, hogy meglódult alatta az ágya.

- Földrengés!

- Nem hinném.

Felnézett Ames roppantul önelégült képébe.

- Te? – tekintette lejjebb vándorolt és elhűlve tapasztalta, hogy az ágya több mint fél métert mozdult arrébb. – Ezt most direkt csináltad? – förmedt rá.

- Most, hogy így ki mondtad…

- Dögöljél meg!

- Meg sem kérdezed, miért jöttem?

- Nem!! – bújt vissza a takaró alá.

Ames teátrálisan sóhajtott.

- Akkor arra sem vagy kíváncsi, hogy Max felébredt, és csak a te lenyűgöző társaságod után epekedik.

Alec kiugrott az ágyból.

- Miért nem ezzel kezdted? Nem tudtál volna simán felébreszteni?

Ames megrázta a fejét.

- Nem, mert nem akartam összepiszkolni magam veled, és az nem lett volna ilyen szórakoztató.

- Seggfej – morogta az orra alatt Alec, és kisietett az ajtón.

Ames a falnak dűlve mosolygott.

Pillanatokon belül megjelent a vöröslő arcú Alec.

- Itt hagytam a ruháim.

* * *

Ames, bár gyűlölte bevallani, de jobban érezte magát, hogy beszélt Maxel. Maxet nem tartotta másnak, csak egy mutáns korcsnak, de legnagyobb megdöbbenésére talált a lányban olyan tulajdonságokat, amikért tisztelni kezdte. A bátorsága, az eltökéltsége, és ahogyan harcol… néha még neki is föladta leckét. És ott van az ahogyan összefogta a Terminal City-i csőcseléket.. Ezért igazán tisztelni tudta, és ennél fogva méltó ellenféllé tette számára. Ezt azonban soha nem fogja neki bevallani. Most kivételesen szívességet tett neki, bár felkelteni 494-est, hogy látni szeretné nem nagy feladat. Sőt! Szórakoztató volt, ahogyan 494-es megrémült. Vétek lett volna kihagyni.

Egy hang riasztotta föl a gondolataiból.

- Fiam.

Ames tüntetőleg nem nézett Sandemanra.

- Mit akarsz? – mormogta.

- Beszélni veled…

- Beszélni? – horkant föl nem túl finoman. – És a korcsaid? Nem azért vannak?

Nem látta, de hallotta, ahogy Sandeman felsóhajt.

- A fiam vagy…

- És szeretsz, de erősnek kell lenni, mert jön a kiválasztott és a szelídeké lesz a föld blablablab… - hadarta orrhangon. – Halottam már ezt unásig.

- De ez igaz.

- Igaz? Ugyan – legyintett Ames. – Tudod mit tanultam meg miután hátra hagytál? Hogy sohasem légy szelíd, mert kurvára legyilkolnak!

- Sajnálom fiam, de tudtam, hogy te nem érteted meg…

Ames ismételten felhorkant.

- Honnan tudod, hogy ÉN mit értek meg, és mit nem? Egész életemben a szörnyeiddel és az állítólagos Kiválasztottaddal törődtél. Tudod mit hittem gyerekként? Azért csinálod, mert én nem voltam elég jó neked. De felnőttem, és már tudom, hogy te nem vagy méltó hozzám.

- Tényleg így gondolod?

- Igen – felelte rekedten. – Most ha megengeded, meg nézem, hogy van a fiam.

* * *

Álmodott.

Róla.

Nyelvén érezte a bőrének izét.

Orrlyukait eltömte az illata.

Elégedet morgások hagyták el aszott ajkait, ahogy emlékezett legutóbbi találkozásukra.

Ahogy tehetetlenül vergődött mancsai közt.

Aztán árnyakat látott.

Cibálták öt.

Kavarogtak. Hajladoztak. Összefolytak, majd újra élesen szétváltak.

Dühösen ismerte fel bennük a két korcsot.

Hiába rontott rájuk bömbölve, elillantak tőle.

Dühében tehetetlenül bömbölt.

Éget hús szaga csapta meg az orrát.

Vadul falni kezdte a húst.

Percek teltek el mire rádöbbent a saját éget húsát falja.

Vad őselemi bömbölés hagyta el a torkát, rémületet költöztetetve azoknak a szívébe, akik hallották.

* * *

Moorehead kimérten sétált az udvarház folyosóin. A hatalmas házban több mint száz gyereket helyeztek el itt és több mint húsz nevelőt. Sokkal többen jöttek, de ők tudtak vigyázni magukra egyedül is.

Valami meg csikordult mögötte.

Hátra fordult, és az iskolában látott dög félig megégett képébe bámult.

- Te?

- Nekem ígérted! – sziszegte.

- Elbuktál? – vette oda gonoszul Moorehead.

A dög felbömbölt, de Moorehead látszólag nyugodtan állt előtte.

- Ezt vehetem igennek?

- Elvette tőlem – vonyította hirtelen. Leguggolt és karjait a feje köré tekerte. – Az a szajha! – bömbölte újra. – Széttépem! Cafatokra szaggatom! Ad őt nekem kérlek, és meg adok neked mindent – csúszott a dög közelebb hozzá. – Pénzt, hatalmat… Schuler fejét.

Moorehead elégedetten bólintott.

- Ha megölöd őt, meg kapod Amst.

- Széttépem Schulert, de KELL NEKEM Ő!!!!!!!!!!! – bömbölte. – Érezni akarom a bőrét, a bőrömön… az illata… mélyen bele ivódott a lelkembe…

- Ki vagy te valójában? – kérdezte Moorehead. Nem tudott szabadulni attól az érzéstől, hogy ismeri ezt a lényt.

A lény csúf pofája széles vigyorba húzódott.

- Ugyan? Nem is mersz meg? – kúszott a földön, akár egy tekergőző kígyó. – A nagy Mckinly szenátor lányát?

Moorehead arcára akaratlanul is kiült az iszonyat.

- Victoria?! Mit tettél magaddal te istentelen?! - - kiáltotta a nő.

Victoria négykézlábra emelkedett.

- Megújítottam a fajtánkat. Erősebb gyorsak vagyok, mint bármely Ismerős valaha is. Olyan erők vannak a birtokomban, amikről álmodni sem mertetek. ÉN VAGYOK A TI ISTENETEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – felegyenesedett és karjait hátra dobta. A teste meghajlott hátra, és egy velőtrázó bömbölés hagyta el az ajkait.

Moorehead érezte, hogy hibázott, hogy vele kötött alkut.

7


	14. Mi történt?

04:55. Még 36 óra 35 perc a 72 órából

Joshua, Mole és egy Josi nevű gyíkember Mole egységéből az épület túl oldalán próbáltak bejutni. A sikátor koszos és sötét volt. Emberi és állati ürülék szagától volt terhes a levegő Joshua orrának. A szanaszét heverő szeméthalmok alatt patkányok bújtak meg, hogy menedéket leljenek. De a sikátor elhanyagoltsága előny volt számukra. Ide nem jártak szívesen az emberek, és így nem kellett aggódniuk, hogy bárki észre veszi őket.

Joshua idegesen toporgott. Egyáltalán nem volt boldog attól a ténytől, hogy Maxet egyedül hagyta Ames Whitetal. Még akkor is ha Alec velük volt. Jobb szeretett volna maga vigyázni a lányra.

- Gyere már kutyuli! – mordult rá ingerülten Mole. – Mire vársz? Velős csontra?

Josi keskeny ajkai mosolyra húzódtak Mole viccén.

Joshua hatalmas barna szemeit rájuk szögezte. Egy csöppnyi kedvesség sem volt bennük, de ez nem zavarta a két harc edzett sivatagi harcost.

- Ez nem jó terv. Én és Max jó terv. Max és White nagyon nem jó terv – rázta meg végül a fejét.

- Szerintem is inkább szét kellett volna lőnünk a fejét, de ez van, ha egy nőre kell hallgatni – helyeselt Mole. – Mindig meglágyul a szívük.

- Max jó vezető! – magasodott Joshua a gyíkember felé.

Mole kivette a szájából a szivarját és Joshua felé bökött vele.

- Na ide figyelj rám! Nem azért hoztalak magammal, hogy kioktass! Pusztán azért, mert bivaly erős vagy! – vállára csapta sodgunját, és bemászott az épület egyik törött földszinti ablakán.

Josi vetett Joshuára egy lenéző pillantást, majd ő is bemászott az ablakon, Molet követve.

Joshua beleszaglászott a levegőbe. Undorodva megrázta a fejét. Valaminek iszonyú szaga volt az épületben.

- Mit szaglászol? – hajolt ki az ablakon Mole ingerült képpel.

- Valami nagyon büdös – morogta.

- Biztos egy döglött patkány – Mole elvigyorodott. – Vagy idáig érzed White szagát?

Joshua megrázta a fejét.

- Nem, ez nem ő… Ez valami más… Valami… nem tudom… zavaros…

Ekkor egy hatalmas csikordulás hasított keresztül a levegőn.

Mole és Joshua egyszerre kapták fel a fejüket. Josi is idegesen feszült meg az épület belsejében.

- A büdös! – hördült föl Mole. – Nézzük meg mi a szart csináltak már megint!

Gyorsan haladtak a zaj irányába, de nem felelőtlenül. Mole szakszerűen haladt előre, ügyelve, hogy ne csapjon zajt, és a lehető legtöbb időt fedezékben töltse. Joshua is követte az utasításait, szófogadóan haladt Josi mögött.

Egy rámpáról látták, hogy Max éppen feláll White mozdulatlan teste mellől. A lány mellett Alec állt, és körülvették őket a szektorrendőrök.

Mole dühösen szorította meg a fegyverét.

- Minek hagyják ezek magukat letartoztatni? – morogta, ahogy Maxet és Alecet ellenállás nélkül letartoztatják.

- Segítenünk kell – Joshua már mozdult volna, de Mole megragadta a karját.

- Most nem tudunk. Később több emberrel kihozzuk őket, de ideje eltűnni innen.

- Igen, takarodjatok…

Mögöttük ugyan az a nő állt egy pisztollyal a kezében, aki Whiteal támadat rájuk a sikátorban. Haja félig kibomlott a lófarokból és tincsekbe tapadva lengedezett az arca előtt. Ajkai és halántéka vérzett, ruhája szakadozott és véres volt, szemei tébolyodottan csillogtak. Pisztolya csöve rájuk irányult.

- Mocskos korcsok – sziszegte.

- Dobd el te! Túl erőben vagyunk! – vágott vissza Mole.

Vic arca torz viccsorba mozdult.

- Ti komolyan azt hiszitek félek tőletek? – széttárta a karjait, megmutatva súlyos sebeit.

- Bassza meg – sziszegte Josi elhűlten.

Joshua morogni kezdet, Mole csak egy pillantást vetett rá. A kutyafiút soha nem látta ennyire… állatinak. Ezt a nőt érezhette. Ahogy végig mérte a nő sebei egyenként is halálosak lettek volna, de így… ez még egy Ismerősnek is soknak kéne lennie.

- Rendben – lépett hátra Mole, de a fegyverét nem engedte le. – Eltűnünk innen – tett még egy lépést hátra.

Vic viccsora szélesebb lett.

- Ki mondta, hogy élve elengedlek titeket?

- Nem kell hozzá a te engedélyed – találta meg a hangját Mole.

- Te kis…!

- Uram! – hallatszott egy kiáltás lentről.

Vic vadul oda fordult és az alattuk lévő emberekre fogta a fegyverét.

A Sector rendőrök figyelmét azonban nem az ő torzsalkodásuk, hanem valami más érdekesebb foglalta le a figyelmüket. Az egyik sector rendőr White mellett térdelt.

- Uram, ez még él!

- Mi? Túl élte? – lépett oda a parancsnoka.

Vic leeresztette a fegyverét.

- Ames… - suttogta halkan. Arca megnyúlt, ahogy egyre többen vették körül a férfit.

Mole kihasználta, hogy a nő nem figyelt, és jelzett Josinak, hogy vonuljanak vissza. Josi bólintott és óvatosan hátrálni kezdet. Mole Joshua karjára tette a kezét, fejével a távolodó Josi ra bökött.

Joshua egy szomorú pillantást vetett arra, amerre Maxet és Alecet vitték.

Tekintette a nőre vándorolt. Kifinomult szaglásával érezte, hogy a nővel nincs minden rendben. A nő vére mellett érezni tudta White vérét is, ismerte már Jam Ponyból, akkor amikor majdnem megölte. De a vér mellett volt valami más is, amit eddig nem tudott szagolni semmin és senkin. Ezzel keveredet a nő vágyának a szagával. Undorodva fordult el és indult meg Molelal és Josival.

Vic nem törődött velük, lefoglalta a alattuk történő események.

* * *

Logan idegesen járkált fel alá. Eddig még egyik csapat sem jelenkezet. Egyre jobban aggódott Max miatt. Már szinte biztos volt, hogy ez is csak Ames egy újabb csapdája volt, amibe bele sétáltak.

- Ma a szektor rendőrség elfogta a mutánsok vezetőjét, a 452-es azonosító- jú X- szériást, és társát 494-est. Megtalálták azt a mutánst is, aki korábban beszivárgott, ahhoz az ügynökséghez, melynek feladata a mutánsok felszámolása – a képen mutatták, hogy Max és Alecet, ahogyan kivezetik a rendőrök egy raktárból. Utánuk Whitet hozták hordágyon, és úgy tűnt, ő már meghalt. - Rajta eddig még nem találtak a hatóságok semmilyen vonlakodót, de valószínűsíthető, hogy eltüntette - folytatta a bemondó nő.

Logan arcából kifutott a vér,és lerogyott a legközelebbi székre. A szíve sszeszorult, ahogy Maxre gondolt.

- Oh, Istenem – suttogta. – Max… Nem ez nem lehet…

Szerette Maxet nem akarta, elveszteni. De legalább nem a csőcselék kapta el. Ők biztosan azonnal megölték volna. Így azonban van esélyük. Ha Mole visszajön, meg tudják oldani a kiszabadításukat… Ha még élnek egyáltalán.

Akkor érezte magát ilyen kétségbeesetnek, amikor Max vissza került a Manticorhoz.

Logan órákon keresztül ült a gépe elött és próbálta kideríteni, hogy hova vihették őket. Sajnos teljes volt a hírzárlat, és Matt Sung sem tudott sok információval szolgálni.

Ajtó csapódásra és lábdobogásra lett figyelmes, és remélte, hogy Joshua tért vissza.

- Hé Logan! – lépett be Mole, Josival és a mély letargiába esett Joshuaval.

- Mi történt? – követelte azonnal Logan.

Mole lustán leült az egyik székre, lábait felrakta az asztal sarkára. Kihúzott egy szivart a zsebéből, és rágyújtott.

- Csapda volt - pöfékelte nyugodtan.

- Képzeld, erre rájöttem én is! De mi történt? Hogy kapták el Maxet? - kiabálta Logan a tőle szokatlan indulattal.

Mole nem mutatta jelét, hogy bár hogyan reagált volna Logan dühére.

- Szerintem White csapdát akart állítani, de a kis barátnője átverte, és cafatokra szedte valaki. Zajt hallottunk, bementünk, és azt láttuk, hogy Max éppen White hullájától állt fel, a szektor rendőrök közönsége előtt.

- A francba – morogta Logan.

- Erre bele botlottunk White kis barátnőjébe, akit szintén helyben hagyott valaki. Azok a sebek egyenként is halálosak lettek volna – csóválta elismerően a fejét. – De amikor látta, hogy a pali él, teljesen elfeledkezett rólunk.

- A szaga rossz – motyogta csendesen Joshua.

- Mi? – nézett fel rá zavartan Logan.

- A nőnek. A szaga…

- Mi van a szagával? – nézett értetlenül Molera, de nem reménykedett pontos válaszban.

Mole vállat vont.

- Az épület óta érezte a szagát. Tényleg bűzlött.

Logan mélyet sóhajtott. Most nem akart ezzel foglalkozni. Csak Maxet akarta vissza kapni.

* * *

Otto Gotlieb ügynök idegesében a körmét rágta. Először nagyon jó ötletnek tűnt figyelmeztetni Whiteot, de ezután a kis tornagyakorlat után… Bár azt sem tudta miért is tette. Hiszen a pasas utálja. Vagy csak azért, mert komolyan volt annyira hülye, hogy elhitte, White jó fiú? És most ő és Arthur viszi el a balhét. Hiszen az elmúlt hónapok során hogyan nem vették észre, hogy White egy mutáns? Így utólag nézve egy értelmű a dolog. Gyorsan gyógyul, és szívósabb, mint bárki, akit ismer. Na meg ott vannak a titkos ügyei, a rejtélyes akció csoport a másik osztályról…

Sims fenyegetően lépett eléjük.

- Mit tudnak maguk erről?!

Arthur megszeppenten lépett hátra. Kiváló technikus volt, de egy gyáva patkány. Bár a White mellett dolgozó ügynökök elkezdtek elég ijedősek lenni.

- Én… mi… uram… - dadogta.

Otto felsóhajtott.

- Uram. Fen állt a gyanú, hogy White felsőbb körökben dolgozik… - kezdet magyarázkodni, de Sims félbe szakította.

- Komolyan? És mégis miből?

- Nos abból, hogy… - Otto hirtelen nem tudta, mit mondjon. Jelenleg egy észérv sem szólt a terve mellett. – Tárgyalás miatt. Más esetben élt volna az ötödik kiegészítés jogával, és abból gondoltuk, hogy felsőbb parancsra tette.

Sims arca a vörös egy különleges színében kezdet játszani.

- Persze, a mutánsoknak – jegyezte meg gúnyosan.

- De uram – szólalt meg vékony hangon Arthur. – Maga nem látta a mutánsokkal. Tényleg hihetetlenül gyűlöli őket.

- És arra még véletlenül sem gondoltak, hogy megjátssza magát?

Otto és Arthur összenéztek.

- Nem uram – rázta meg a fejét. – Gond nélkül megölné bármelyiket…

- És 452-es? Őt miért nem ölte meg? – kérdezte sokat mondóan Sims.

Otto érezte, rájött cselekedete igazi okára.

- Valamit nem mondtunk el önnek.

Sims összefonta a karját a mellkasán. Arcán roppant elégedettség ült.

- Kíváncsian várom.

- Meg van az ok White különös viselkedésére. Eltűnt a fia, és a mutánsoknak közük van hozzá.

- Whitenak van egy fia? – lepődött meg Arthur.

- Ez igaz? – változott meg az arckifejezése Simsnek. – Ez tényleg más színbe helyezi a dolgokat, de akkor sem változtat az előbbin. És a maguk viselkedésén sem.

- Ki az, aki hozzá menne Whitehoz? – Arthur láthatóan nem tudta túl tenni magát a kérdésen.

* * *

Liza nyugodtan olvasgatott egy magazint a váróterem előtt. A baba már 4 hónapos volt. Az ő kislánya. Szeretetteljesen végig simított domborodó pocakján. Terhessége nem volt felhőtlen, nagyon félt, hogy valami történik a picivel. És Seattlei hírek Kanadába is eljutottak, zavart és félelmet keltve. Sok pletyka keringet arról, hogy pár mutáns átszökött a határon és itt bújt el. Ez a helyzet nem kedvezet egy egyedülálló anyának. Ujjaival a füle mögé seperte szőke haját kék szemeivel türelmetlenül nézte nőgyógyásza ajtaját.

Világos kékpulcsit és fekete nadrágot viselt. Fekete szövet kabátja a mellette lévő széken pihent.

Egy ápolónő sietett el előtte és bement azon az ajtón, ami előtt ő is várt. A nő nem nézet rá, csak berontott egy mappával a kezében.

Liza kíváncsian felállt, és hallgatózni kezdett.

- Meg jött a vizsgálati eredmény – halott egy női hangot. – A gyerek is olyan…

- Milyen? – jött az orvos ingerült válasza.

- Mutáns…

Liza elsápadt. Tudják. El kell tűnnie. Magára kapta a kabátját, és eltűnt mire az orvos és a nővér kijöttek. De biztos volt benne, hogy fantomképe hamarosan a rendőrökhöz és a médiához kerül. Haza nem mert menni, kábán bolyongott az utcákon. Fogalma sem volt most hova mehetne. Talán vissza kéne mennie Seattleba, és megkeresni Logan Calet.

Egy rendőrautót látott befordulni a sarkon, és nem volt más választása behúzódott egy régi elhagyatott házba. Felrohant a verandára és belépett az ajtón, mielőtt a rendőrautóból megláthatták volna. Az ajtó egy tágas nappaliba nyílt, és Liza az ablakból figyelte, ahogy a rendőrök távolodnak.

Valaki megrántotta a kabátja ujját, és rémülten sikoltva fordult hátra.

Egy kisfiú nézett fel rá.

Liza kapkodta a levegőt, és a kezét a mellkasán nyugtatta, hogy megnyugodjon.

- Megijesztettél – suttogta.

A kisfiúnak rövidbarna haja és hatalmas barna szemi voltak.

- Mit akarsz itt?

- El kellett bújnom – guggolt le a kisfiúhoz. – Kérlek, ne szólj a szüleidnek – kérlelően nézett a kisfiúra.

- Nekem nincsenek szüleim – vont vállat a kisfiú.

Liza szíve összefacsarodott.

- Árva vagy? És itt laksz egyedül?

- Nem – rázta meg a fejét a gyerek. – Itt vannak a testvéreim is. Szóljak nekik? Ők nem fognak elárulni – bizonygatta.

Liza az ajkába harapott. Végül is más választása nem volt.

- Rendben szólj nekik – mosolygott ernyedten a gyerekre.

- Zero! Fixit! – kiabálta. – Találtam valakit!

A lépcsőn két lány jelent meg az egyik magas volt és vonásai erőteljesek, de nőiesek. Hosszú méz szőke haja volt és szürke szeme. A másik alacsonyabb volt nála és vörösesbarna hajú. Az egyik ajtón két fiú jött be.

- Ki ez? – lépet hozzájuk a soványabb fiú.

- Bujkál – mondta a kisfiú.

A szőke lány merően nézte Lizat, aztán felkiáltott.

- Maga terhes!

A többi gyerek is megbámulta. Liza kezdte kicsit kellemetlenül érezni magát. Mintha valami csoda lenne. Lenézett a gyerekre, aki megtalálta. Egy vonalkód volt a tarkóján.

- Ti is génmanipuláltak vagytok? – nézett a gyerekekre.

A göndör hajú mogorva arccal lépet elé.

- Gond van vele?

Liza nyelt egyet.

- A gyerekem is az.

A gyerekek meglepődve suttogtak egymásnak. Félre húzódtak, hogy megtárgyalják mit tegyenek Lizával.

- Nem dobhatjuk ki, terhes – mondta a barna hajú lány.

- Igaza van, nem lenne helyes – mondta az előbbi göndör hajú fiú.

- És állítólag a gyerek is génmanipulált – mondta a magas szőke lány.

A magas fiú válasza végre döntésre sarkalta őket.

- Ő sem akarná, hogy itt hagyjuk. Segítsünk neki, de figyeljük.

A kisfiú megint Liza elé lépet.

- Én Bugler vagyok – mutatott magára vigyorogva. – Ő Fixit – mutatott a vörösesbarna hajú lányra, aki rá mosolygott. – Ő Ralph – a szőke lány mosolygott.

- De ez egy fiú név – szólt közbe Liza meglepetten.

Ralph még szélesebben vigyorgott.

- Tudom, de én szeretem.

- Ő Zero és Bullet – mutatta be először a magas majd a göndör hajú fiút. – Mi a neved.

- Liza. Liza Williams.

* * *

Két héttel később.

Cindy egy pohár kávéval sétál oda Loganhez.

- Tessék, azt gondoltam szükséged van rá.

Logan fáradt karikás szemmel nézett fel rá. Éjszakába nyúlóan ült a gépe előtt, és próbált valamit megtalálni Maxről. De ez a feladat lehetetlennek bizonyult.

- Köszönöm – vette át a bögrét, és bele kortyolt. Fintorgott. – Ez szörnyű.

- Nem mondtam, hogy jó – mosolyodott el finoman Cindy.

Logan fanyarul mosolygott.

- Jutottál valamire? – ült le mellé Cindy.

- Semmi – dörzsölte meg az orrnyergét, a szemüvegét feltolva a homlokára. – Nagyon vigyáznak, hogy semmi ne szivárogjon ki a hollétükről.

- Akkor csak annyit tudunk, amit a 3-as csatorna lead.

- Őket pedig cenzúrázza a Bizotság - sóhajtott lemondóan Logan. – Egyetlen esélyünk van. Az pedig a tárgyalás.

- Remélem, hogy sikerül – sóhajtott szomorúan Cindy. Nagyon hiányzott neki a csajszi.

- Nagyon jó terv kell. Kin lesz mindenki. A szektor rendőrök, a nemzetőrség, az ügynökök.

- Az Ismerősöket ki ne hagyd. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy megpróbálják megöletni őket.

Logan megrázta a fejét.

- Nem, az Ismerősöknek érdeke, hogy eljussanak a tárgyalásra. Mckinly szenátor fogja vezetni a pert. Már meg van az eredmény.

- És White? Ha még él biztosan ellenünk vall – feltételezte Cindy.

- Nem tudja hol van a fia. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy hallgatni fog, és azt teszi, amit mondanak.

Cindy lemondóan sóhajtott.

- És van már terved?

Logan savanyúan elmosolyodott.

- Alakul. Kiokoskodtam, hogy Seatleben, hol lehet megtartani a tárgyalást. Öt megfelelő helyet találtam, és már meg is vannak a tervrajzok.

- Akkor több terved is van?

- Igen, megpróbálok előre gondolkodni.

* * *

A tárgyalás előestéjén.

Logan elégedetten mosolygott a tervek fölött.

- Út közben kapjuk el a kocsit, amikor viszik őket a tárgyalásra. Több utcán fogunk őrt állni.

- És ha nem sikerül? – vágott közbe Mole. – Ez az akció örültség.

- Sikerülni fog, mert sikerülnie kell – felelte ingerülten Logan.

- Nem fogjuk oda dobni magunkat a csőcseléknek egy majom kedvért.

Logan nem tudta kontrolálni a dühét. Meg kerülte az asztalt, hogy szembenézzen Molelal.

- Ne értem tegyétek akkor! Tegyétek meg Maxért! Ő hányszor kockáztatta az életét értetek?

Páran csendben sutyorogtak, ami gyanúsan úgy hangzott, sokszor.

- Mi veled vagyunk.

- Segítünk Maxnek.

- Megmentjük őket.

Hallatszott több felöl is.

- És te? – fordult Logan Molehoz.

Mole megrágcsálta szivarját.

- A francba is. Megyek. Valakinek katonaként kell gondolkoznia.

* * *

A tárgyalás napja.

Több csapat vonult ki, hogy elkaphassák a furgont mi előtt, oda érnek a tárgyalás második helyszínére. Logan a T.C.-ből irányította az eseményeket rádió kapcsolatban állva a többiekkel

Mole idegesen morgott bele a mikrofonba.

- Logan! Mi a szar van már?! Már egy órája itt kéne lenniük.

Ő és még pár génmanipulált egy üres lakásban bújtak meg, várva, hogy Maxék megérkeznek.

- Nem tudom – jött Logan ideges hangja a mikrofonon keresztül. – Valami történt. A szektor rendőrök mozgolódnak. A furgon! Valaki eltérítette a furgont!

- De ki?

- Nem tudom. Feltörtem a rendőrségi adást. Ők is csak annyit tudnak, hogy a furgon egyszerűen eltűnt. Mindenki vissza TC-be. Vigyázzatok magatokra – mondta Logan búcsúzóul.

- Na kösz – morogta Mole. – Hallották fiúk. Irány haza.

Mole csalódottnak érezte magát, be kellet ismernie, hogy Logan rendesen összehozta.

Logan újra és újra beletúrt a hajába, órákon keresztül ült a gépe előtt, hogy minden információ morzsát összeszedjen. Minden csapat arról számolt be, hogy nem láttak semmit, de felmerült a kérdés, ha nem ők voltak, akkor vajon ki?

Mindegy.

Max megint eltűnt, és semmi nyoma nem maradt. Talán most végleg elvesztette?

Letargiájából a számítógép egy hangos sípolása zavarta föl.

Úgy kapott utána, akár egy fuldokló, az utolsó deszka után. Egy jel volt. Végig futatta ujjait a konzolon, hogy rendesen be tudja fogni a jelet.

Egy videó adás volt.

A kép kásás és szellemképes volt, de így is lehetet látni mi folyik a képen.

Egy hatéves kisírt szemű kis fiú állt középen. A vállán egy zöldes-szürkés bőrű kéz pihent. A kéz tulajdonosának a többi részét egy koszos takaró takarta.

- Amos… - sustorogta. – Gyere elhoztam. Elhoztam őt is. Együtt boldogok leszünk. Ott ahol minden kezdődött.

Végig ez a más fél perces videó ismétlődött.

- Ray?

* * *

Liza ez alatt a párhét alatt nagyon megszerette ezeket a gyereket. Különösen Buglert. A kisfiú is nagyon szeretett vele lenni. Egyik éjszaka arra ébredt, hogy a kisfiú mellébújt. Karjával átkarolta a derekát és fejét a mellkasára hajtotta.

Gyengéden megsimogatta a kisfiú fejét, és átkarolta. Sóhajtva bámulta az öreg furgon tetejét. Soha nem gondolta, hogy ilyen hamar eljutnak Seatlebe. És azt sem, hogy ilyen könnyen. A gyereke csalhatatlan pontossággal kerülték el az ellen őrző pontokat. Kiválló katonáknak bizonyultak. Liza érezte, hogy már a gondolattól összeszorul a torka. Ki képes arra, hogy ártatlan gyereket használjon fel katonai célokra? Ők a szörnyek, és nem ezek az ártatlan gyerekek.

Bullet nyitotta ki a furgon hátsó ajtaját.

- Ébresztő – suttogta. – Meg van a bejárat – kamaszos arcán diadal ittas molyos terült szét - Én találtam meg. Gyertek szálljatok ki. Gyalog megyünk. Zero Majd beviszi a kocsit.

Liza óvatosan megrázta Buglert.

- Ébredj drágám. Mennünk kell.

Bugler álmosan dörzsölte meg a szemét.

- T.C.-ben vagyunk?

- Nem sokká. Csak egy kis séta – válaszolta meg neki Bullet.

Liza lassan feltápászkodott. Már öthónapos volt a magzata, és egyre nehezebben mozgott.

Bullet finoman megfogta a karját, ahogy kikászálódott, megtartva az egyensúlyát.

- Köszönöm – mosolygott a fiúra.

- Semmiség – ont vállat szerényen a fiú.

Bugler megfogta a kezét és kézen fogva indultak meg egy csatorna fedél felé.

Liza rémülten nézet a fedél körül álló emberekre. És volt köztük egy magas gyíkszerű fickó is. Robosztus alkata is elrettentő volt, de a marcona kifejezés az arcán, és a hanyagul a vállán nyugtatott sodgun egyenesen ijesztővé tette a számára.

- A csimpánz nem jöhet – jelentette ki ellentmondásul nem tűrően.

- Ugyan Mole! – szólt rá egy sovány jóképű fiú. Kicsit idősebb lehetett a gyerekeknél. – Terhes, nem dobhatjuk ki!

- Dell – kezdte lassan Mole. – Ő egy csimpánz. Semmi közünk hozzá.

A fiú higgadt maradt.

- Terhes. Ha kidobjuk, mi sem leszünk jobbak, mint akik üldöznek minket.

- Értek a babákhoz.

Dell és Mole csodálkozva néztek Lizára.

Liza erőt merítet abból, hogy Bugler biztatóan megszorította a kezét.

- Gondolom legjobb katonává nevelték magát, de nem hiszem, hogy ért a pelenka cseréhez. Vagy a szoptatáshoz. Én értek hozzá, és ahhoz is, hogy mit kell csinálni egy terhesnővel.

Mole és Dell összenézett.

- Végül is – simított végig tarfején Mole.

- Van pár terhes asszonyunk – mosolygott rá Dell. – Gyerünk jöjjön – nyújtotta Liza felé a kezét. – Segítünk.

Liza elfogadta a kezét, és végre elkezdte biztonságban érezni magát.

* * *

Egy héttel később.

Logan reményvesztetten ment be TC-ben elhelyezett bázisukra, ahol nem várt dolgok fogadták. A szoba nagy volt és a legnagyobb részét monitorok és számítógépek fedték. Innét üzemeltette a Szempár híradót. És még pár ócska szék foglalt a helyet Logan pár személyes holmija mellett.

- Szia Logan, örülök, hogy látlak – Max kedvesen mosolygott rá. Szinte vibrált a lány egész teste. Közelebb lépett Loganhez, aki alig bírta visszatartani magát, hogy magához szorítsa.

- Hurrá, ezek enyelegni fognak – morogta Ames.

- De mi… de hogy? – Logan alig talált szavakat.

- Majd mindent elmesélek neked – mosolygott tovább Max. Igyekezett nem észre venni Ames előbbi gúnyos megjegyzését. - De előtte bemutatom neked Sandemant…

8


	15. Valaki soha nem tanul

Max nyújtózkodott, örült, hogy végre kikerült az ágyból. Több mint egy hét telt Vic támadása óta. White azóta többször is járt nála. Igaz, nem beszéltek sok érdekesről, de egyfajta szövetségre léptek. Hogy ki ellen? Maguk sem tudták. A lényeg, hogy Sandemannal voltak, és nem voltak száz százalék biztosak a szándékaiban. Maxnek volt egy halványemléke róla, de Alec még soha nem látta. Ames pedig hihetetlenül gyűlöli. Ez Maxnek elég volt, hogy megőrizze a kételyeit. Ames jobban gyűlölte a fickót, mint őt.

Max amíg lábadozott gyakran gondolt arra, mit érezhetett Ames, amikor elment az apja. Ő már azért is csalódott és dühös volt, hogy Sandeman megteremtette őket majd eltűnt. Abba egyenesen beleborzongott, hogy kin állhattak bosszút az Ismerősök Sandeman árulása után. Nem csoda, hogy Ames néha olyan fura.

Ahogy sétált a folyosón a gondolataiba merülve, beleütközött valakibe.

- Nem tudsz vigyázni?! – rivallt rá valaki.

Max felnézett. Egy nála pár évvel idősebb ázsiai nő nézett rá. Harmincon túl járhatott, és szikár testét ugyan olyan elöletlen egyenruha fedte, mint itt mindenki másét. Arca szépnek tűnt, de az állandó lenéző kifejezése mindent meg változatott.

- Elnézést – mondta Max a legkisebb sajnálat nélkül.

- Sandeman már várja – mondata nő. Mandulavágású szemeit mérgesen összevonta. – Az eligazítóban.

- Megyek. A barátaim?

A nő tekintette hirtelen gúnyosra váltott.

- Ha White a barátja, akkor nem lennék kíváncsi az ellenségére.

Max pimaszul elvigyorodott.

- Arra én sem… Á! Ames! – integetett, ahogy meglátta a férfit befordulni a sarkon. – Sandman bácsi már vár. Hallottad? Szerinted kikapunk, mert kiszöktünk játszani az utcára? – próbált kicsalni a férfiból egy-két gúnyos megjegyzést, hogy tovább bosszantsa a nőt.

Ames azonban fel sem vette. Némán és idegesen körbe pislogva haladt feléjük.

A nő felé fordult.

- Sandeman magát is látni ak…- ájultan esetnek neki a falnak, ahogy Ames ökle az arcába csapódott.

Max döbbenten nézet hol a fekvőnőre, hol Amesre.

- Idegesítő volt, de nem ennyire…

- Erre most nincs idő – Ames lehajolt a nőhöz és elvette az azonosítóját, és zsebre dugta. – Kösz, Yung - megragadta a nőt a karjánál fogva, és felhúzta, hogy jobb fogást találjon ahhoz, hogy vállára dobhassa. – Nyisd ki – bökött egy ajtóra.

- Nem, amíg el nem mondod, hogy mi folyik itt – tiltakozott Max.

Ames sóhajtott. Látszót, hogy valami sértést akar hozzávágni Maxhez, de türtőztette magát.

- Épp azt próbálom. Megmutatni mi folyik itt. Nyisd ki… kérlek.

Az X5-ös megrázta a fejét, de megtette. És ebben erősen benne volt a kérlek szó is.

Az ajtó egy takarítószer raktárba nyílt, és elég tágas volt, hogy Yungot a földre fektessék. Bár ezt Ames nem túl gyengéden vitte véghez.

Mielőtt az ajtó bezárult Ames egy erős mozdulattal letörte a kilincset, aztán rácsukta az ájult nőre az ajtót.

- Nem jöhet ki, amíg nem végeztünk – válaszolt Max kérdő tekintetére. – Gyere - húzta magával Maxet a könyökénél fogva.

Max nem tudta hova tenni Ames viselkedését. Valamit minden áron meg akart neki mutatni. És abból, hogy mennyire idegesnek tűnt, az a valami igazán fontos lehetet.

Végig vezette több folyosón is, biztosan haladva a célja felé.

- Te aztán jól kiismered magad itt – jegyzete Max kissé idegesen. Hirtelen megfordult a fejében, hogy Ames készült ellene valamivel, és nem lenne okos dolog egyedül vele menni.

- Volt időm körül nézni itt. Először semmit nem találtam. De tudtam, hogy mit keressek, és meg is találtam.

- És mégis mi lenne az? Egy csapda?

Ames megállt és szembe fordult Maxel.

- Nem akarlak megölni, amíg ellenem nem fordulsz – nem beszélt fenyegetően, inkább csak tényként közölte.

Max ajkai gúnyos mosolyra húzódtak.

- Mi az? Hirtelen fellángolt benned a családi összetartás?

- Nem. Tartozom neked. Az életeddel.

Max álla leesett. Soha, még egy köszönömre számított volna Ames Whitetól, de ahogy ki mondta, hogy tartozik…

- Mi? – csak erre az egy szóra futotta zavarából.

- Megmentetted a fiam és az én életemet. Jövök neked eggyel. Gyere – húzta tovább magával.

Ames tovább húzta magával és a következő forduló után egy acél liftajtóhoz értek. A férfi végre elengedte a karját, és az ajtó melletti kártya leolvasóhoz lépett. Zsebéből előhúzta a Yungtól lopott belépőkártyát, és végig húzta rajta. A kijelző ledje zöldre váltott, és az ajtó egy halk surranással kinyílt.

- Mi van az ajtó mögött? – kérdezte Max izgatottan.

- Nos, ez a nyertes kérdés – mosolygott Ames és belépet a liftbe.

Max körbenézett, majd sóhajtva követte. A lift belsejét hófehér csempe borította. És ezt a hatást a neonfények csak még jobban ráerősítették, és egy pillanatra elvakították.

- Tényleg mi van itt? – kérdezte Max miután beérte Amest.

- Válasz a kérdéseidre – felelte a férfi rejtélyesen. Meg nyomta a liftben a -3 gombot, és ereszkedni kezdet.

- Most valami nagyon feltüzelt – fordult felé Max. – Utoljára akkor láttalak ilyennek, amikor engem próbáltál elkapni.

- Ez még annál is jobb.

- Jobb? Ames, féltékennyé teszel. Van az én elfogásomnál izgalmasabb?

- Ez téged is érdekelni fog.

A lift zökkenve megállt, és egy fehér neonfényű folyosó tárult fel előttük.

- Szép. De gondolom nem ezt akartad megmutatni – nézett körbe a folyosón. De semmi különöset nem talált rajta. Kivéve, hogy hihetetlenül tiszta volt.

- Nem ezt, gyere – indult meg Ames a folyosón. – Készülj fel, nem lesz kellemes látvány.

Max megállt és ijedten bámulta a férfi hátát. Ha Ames White azt mondja, hogy nem kellemes látvány, akkor a szemei előtt borzalmas képek kezdtek sorjázni.

Ames megérezhette, hogy Max megállt és visszafordult.

- Gyere, mindjárt ott vagyunk.

Max mást már régen ott hagyott volna, de Amest nem. A férfi nem olyan ember volt, aki hülyeségek miatt rángassa az embert ide-oda. Ő, ahogy egyszer említette, nagyon gyakorlatias. Vetett, egy pillantást a férfi szemibe, és úgy döntött, hogy hisz neki.

- Gyerünk, mutasd meg – indult tovább a folyosón.

Ames elmosolyodott és tovább vezette a folyosón.

- Voltakép mit akarsz nekem megmutatni? Mi az, ami ennyire fontos, hogy lealacsonyodsz hozzám? – kérdezte Max gúnyosan.

- Mint mondtam, a választ a kérdéseidre. Itt vagyunk.

Max megnézte az ajtót, ami előtt meg álltak. Az ajtó fehér színével majdnem teljesen beleolvadt a folyosóba. És egy vörös felírat hirdette rajta: „Vigyázat vírus veszély!".

Ames itt is lehúzta Yung belépőjét a leolvasóban. Az ajtó szisszenve kinyílt.

- Menj – mutatott Ames az ajtón túlra. – Itt választ kapsz.

Max a férfi arcát fürkészte. Révén, hogy egy magasak voltak, könnyen talált vele szemkontaktust, de most mereven az ajtón túlra nézett, figyelmen kívül hagyva Maxet.

Max mélyet sóhajtott, és erőt vett magán, hogy belépjen.

- Bemenjek veled?

Maxet váratlanul érte a kérdés. Egy pillanatra elgondolkodott.

- Azt hiszem, egyedül kellene – mondta kissé zavartan.

- Rendben, én kint leszek.

Max egy mély sóhaj után belépett.

Az ajtó mögött egy labor húzódott. A laborban több sorban tartályok sorakoztak, bennük kisbabák. A kistestekbe csövek futottak, ellátva őket tápanyaggal. A tartályokon kijelzők mutatták a babák életjeleit, és üvegfalukon különböző felíratok: XZ-232, XZ-233, XZ-234.

Max elborzadva nézte őket. Már béranyákra sem volt szükségük. Elég volt rideg és lelketlen tartályok. Oldalra fordult, hogy elszakadjon a látványtól, de ami oldalt fogadta sikításra késztette. Egy polcon több tucat lombik sorakozott. A formaldehiddel teli lombikokban eltorzult magzatok lebegtek.

Max a szájára szorította a kezét. Próbálta elfojtani a sírását. Nem akarta megnézni, milyen elváltozásai vannak azoknak a magzatoknak. Tekintette vissza siklott a tartályokra. Azok a babák kísértetien hasonlítottak egymásra. Mind klónok.

Sírva rohant ki, és beleütközött Amesbe. Megpróbálta kikerülni, de a férfi megragadta a vállait, és maga felé húzta.

- Max! MAX! Figyeljem rám!

A lány könnyes szemeivel rá nézett.

- Miért mutattad meg nekem ezt?! Miért?! Hogy fájdalmat okozz?! Hát képzeld sikerült! – kiabálta sírva.

- Nézd meg őket! – fordította Ames a tartályok felé. – Néz rájuk és nézd magadra.

Max elfordította a fejét. Nem akarta újra látni őket. És nem akarta tudni, hogy mit akarhat Ames.

- Nem!

- Max – kezdte jóval finomabban Ames. – Sandeman tucatjával gyárt embereket, de téged különlegesre tervezet.

- Miért akarsz segíteni nekem? – kérdezte Max értetlenül.

Ames szomorúan sóhajtott. Álla Max vállán nyugodott,

- Gondolom tudod, hogy már nem tudok hova menni. Mert az Ismerősök megtagadtak. Az emberek szörnynek tartanak, ahogy ti is. Így csak egy esélyem maradt, hogy megóvjam a fiam a Konklávé haragjától, ha segítek neked beteljesíteni a jóslatot.

Max nem akart gondolkodás nélkül hinni neki.

- És mi van, ha ez csak egy csapda? És amint lehetőséged van rá, megölsz és rohansz a kis kultuszodhoz?

Ames néma maradt egy pillanatra.

- Megtehetném, sőt, többször is elgondolkoztam rajta, de ha meg is teszem, nem változik semmi. A Konklávé soha nem változtatja meg a döntését.

- Komolyan? És nem akarsz bűntiben lenni? – pimaszkodott Max.

Nem látta az arcát, de érezte az ingerültséget Ames hangján, de igyekezett nyugodt maradni.

- Nem, halálra ítélték a vérvonalamat. Engem és a fiamat is kérdés nélkül megölnek. Túl sokat hibáztam, túl sokszor mutatkoztam gyengének ahhoz, hogy téged megsemmisítselek. És ennek ellenére, túl sokszor kérdőjeleztem meg a Konklávé döntéseit.

- Akkor te ugyan olyan üldözött vagy, mint én – mondta ki az igazságot Max.

Ames bólintott.

- Igen. Bár mennyire is utálom magam ezért. De túl gyakorlatias vagyok ahhoz, hogy másképp döntsek.

Max lehajtotta a fejét. Meg kellett emészteni a hallottakat és a látottakat. Sandeman ugyan úgy gyártja az embereket, mint eddig, és talán még kevésbé érdeklődik irántuk. Ames viszont biztosította a szövetségéről.

- És ez a legjobb a fiamnak – folytatta Ames.

- Miért is?

- Mert rólad tudom, ha elárullak is, akkor sem a fiamon fogsz bosszút állni. És nekem nincs másom az életben – Ames hangja nem volt több suttogásnál, de Max minden szavát hallotta.

Megfordult, hogy a férfi szemébe nézzen. Nem érzett kételyt. Most igazán őszinte volt vele. És vele egy igazán erős szövetségesre tesz szert.

- Rendben, de akkor sem értem mit akartál elérni ezzel a kis kirándulással?

- Tudni akarod, hogy ki vagy. És ehhez tudnod kell, hogy honnan jössz – felelte Ames csendesen.

- És szerinted ÉN innen jövők? – Max arcán pír jelent meg a dühtől.

Ames szemében megjelent a megszokott lenézés.

- Látom a figyelem nem az erőséged. Sandeman, csak egy _gyermekét_ tartja különlegesnek – Ames hangja egy pillanatra megtorpant, mintha nem tudná, hogy helyes-e a gyermek szót használnia. – És az te vagy. Egész életében benned hit. Semmi más nem volt fontos neki. Nem tudom ki vagy, de azt tudom, hogy honnan jössz. És azt is, hogy okkal vagy itt.

- És mi azaz ok? – Max bár már tudta, hogy mi áll a jóslatban, de tudni akarta, hogy Ames tényleg segíteni akar-e neki.

- „Mikor a halál leple takarja be a földet, a kiválasztott kinek ereje rejtett megszabadítja a gyámoltalanokat." – mondta Ames gépiesen. – És én azt is tudom mit jelent. A „halál leple" egy üstökös, ami szenvedést és káoszt hoz. Abban nem igazán hiszek, hogy a vírust az üstökös hozza el – magyarázta tovább a jóslatot. – Az Ismerősök fogják elterjeszteni.

Max arcán a pírt sápadtság váltotta föl.

- Több ezren fognak akkor meghalni!

Ames finoman ingatta a fejét.

- Nem, csak itt, Amerikában több millióan. A rossz körülmények, a hiányos ellátás. Esélyük sincs.

- És ti… - Max megállt és gyorsan változtatott. -…ők bevonulnak és átveszik a hatalmat?

- Pontosan.

Max kétségbeesetten próbálta összeszedni a gondolatait.

- De akkor sem értem miért kellek én?

- Emlékszel, hogy neked semmi bajod nem lett a vírustól?

Max bólintott.

- Benned, olyan antitestek vannak, amik ellenállnak neki. Benned van az ellenszer.

- „A kiválasztott kinek ereje rejtett megszabadítja a gyámoltalanokat" – suttogta Max ernyedten. – Csak egy teszt vagyok?

Ames kissé zavartnak tűnt.

- Attól tartok, de te voltál az életcélja. Mindent érted tett.

Max igyekezett vissza tartani a könnyeit.

- És te?

- Megvédeni téged…

A folyosón fegyveresek jelentek meg Sandemannel és a feldagadt arcú Yunngal.

Sandeman arcán düh tükröződött.

- Mit tettél? – fordult azonnal Ameshez.

- Megmutatta az igazságot – lépet közéjük Max. Felszeget állal nézet teremtője szemeibe. – Várom a magyarázatát – bökött az ajtó mögötti laborra.

Sandeman sápadtan nézett a laborra.

- Sajnálom, még nem álltál rá készen.

Max ingerülten nézett a férfira.

- És ők? – bökött a katonákra. – Csak a hülye nem látja, hogy teljesen egy formák! És mitől ilyen öregek? – kiabálta, a haragját meg sem próbálta palástolni.

- Ezek csak fegyverek, nem számítanak…

Max arca megnyúlt. Megszokta már, hogy így beszélnek a génmanipuláltaktól, de Sandemanról nem gondolta volna, hogy csak fegyvernek tekinti őket.

- Tessék?! Nem számítanak? És mi? Mi sem számítunk semmit?

- Ti mások vagytok – Sandeman a vállára tette a kezét. – Ti fontosak vagytok nekem.

- És akkor miért hagyott el minket?

- Nyugi, csak így mutatja ki a szeretetét – vágott közbe gúnyosan Ames.

Sandeman rosszallóan nézett rá. Nem úgy tűnt mintha boldog lenne, hogy a fia Maxel lóg.

- Ugyan, én csak azt teszem, amit elvársz tőlem. Megvédem őt, akár tőled is – vont vállat gunyorosan Ames.

- Mindent el fogok neked magyarázni. De idő kell. Először meg kell tudnod a jóslat értelmét.

- Már tudom mi a dolgom. Én vagyok az ellenszer az Ismerősök kis vírusára.

Sandeman meglepődöttnek tűnt.

- Max…

- Vagy tévedek? – Max feladta a labdát, már csak már meg kellett várnia, míg Sandeman lecsapja.

- Igen, de ez nem olyan egyszerű, mint gondolod – magyarázta atyaian Sandeman.

- Nekem mindegy, csak csinálja meg az antivírust, és hagyjon békén – vette oda Max és elrohant a férfi mellett. Mostanság túl sok minden történt vele. Sokkal több, mint amit képes lenne fel dolgozni. És ebben erősen benne volt Ames viselkedése. Eddig minden áron meg akarta ölni őt, de most megmentené az életét is? Elfogadja a segítségét, vagy hagyatkozzon Sandeman homályos utalásaira? Élettapasztalatai alapján egyikükben sem akart megbízni, de valamiért Amesben jobban bízott. És ez az ok Ray volt. Tudta, hogy Ames mindig igyekszik a maga malmára hajtani a vizet, de a fia a saját életénél is fontosabb volt számára. És most igyekezet bemutatni Sandeman igazi arcát, és mesélt a jóslat értelméről is. Nem tudta, hogy Sandeman megtette-e volna idővel, de Ames megtette most. Vajon csak azért, hogy az Apjának keresztbe tegyen, vagy így mutatta meg segíteni akarását?

* * *

Max elvonult a szobájába, hogy gondolkodjon a történteken, de nem sokáig maradhatott, mert Alec jelent meg az ajtóban.

- Merre jártál? Már aggódtam érted? – hadarta Alec, aztán meglátta Max könnyáztatta arcát. - Sandeman is kereset… Max, mi történt? – ült le mellé az ágyra.

- Whitetal beszéltem.

Alec hirtelen felugrott. Egész testében sugárzott a dühtől.

- Ha az a mocsok bármit is csinált veled! Én meg ölöm! – öklével a tenyerébe csapott.

Max vigyázott, hogy ne mosolyogja meg. Alec jó katona volt, de nem vehette fel a versenyt Amessel. Még neki is feladta a leckét a legtöbb esetben. Csak Joshua volt az, aki könnyűszerrel elbánt vele.

- Ülj le – nyugtatgatta. – Nem bántott. Csak megmutatta a labort, ahol Sandeman a katonákat gyártja. És biztosított, hogy meg fog védeni…

Alec eddig mereven állt, de erre a kijelentésre le kellett ülnie.

- Hogy mit mondott? – hüledezett.

- Mesélt a jóslatról, hogy jön egy üstökös, és az Ismerősök szétszórják a kis vírusukat, és bennem van az ellenszer. Legalábbis mi erre jutottunk – magyarázta Max. – Aztán elmesélte, hogy én vagyok Sandeman élet célja, és neki azt a szerepet szánta, hogy megvédjen.

Az ő kis különleges egyetlenét – a hangjában, volt valami mély szomorúság. Tudta mit érzet Ames, amikor az apja, csak értéktelen katonának tekinti, aki majd vigyázz ő egyetlenére.

Alec kérdően nézet rá.

- Mi?

- Így hívott engem. Az én kis különleges egyetlenem – mondta csendesen Max.

Az X5-ös zavartan pislogott körbe. Soha nem volt jó abban, hogy tanácsokat adjon. Eddig mindig neki adtak tanácsokat.

- Sandeman el akar menni TC-be.

- Tessék? – lépet ki hirtelen a letargiából Max. – Mikor?

- Pár órán belül. De azt mondta, hogy van egy meglepetése neked.

Max szánakozva lebiggyesztette az ajkát.

- Mégis mit tudna nekem adni? Egy pónit?

- Az ellenvírust. Logannek.

A lány megmerevedett. Az ellenvírus? Nem akarta mutatni, hogy ez mennyire meglepte, és megdobogtatta a szívét. Végre együtt lehetne Logannel. Kesztyűk és félelem nélkül.

- És ez biztos? – fordult Alec felé.

A fiú vállat vont.

- Semmi sem biztos. Csak úgy tudod meg ha megpróbálod. És a mutáns transzfúzió a múltkor is megmentette – villantott Maxnek egy biztató mosolyt.

- Jó, rendben. Próbáljuk meg – fel állt és elindult Aleccel Sandemanhoz. A szívében rejtetten, de újra pislákolni kezdet a remény.

* * *

Sandeman már várta őket, pár embere volt mellette, de bárki láthatta, hogy csak technikusok.

- Örülök, hogy itt vagy – mosolygott a férfi, ahogy belépett.

- Az ellenvírust akarom – közölte ridegen Max. Karjait egy elutasító pozícióban összefonta mellkasán.

A férfi kissé lehervadt, de próbált vidámnak és atyainak tűnni.

- Gyere, ülj le ide – mutatott egy székre.

Max leült de megtartotta az arcán a hideg kifejezést.

- Húzd fel a pólód ujját – kérte Sandeman, és leült Max mellé.

Max felhúzta és odanyújtotta Sandemannak.

A férfi előhúzott egy vatta csomót és egy flakon fertőtlenítősprayt, és leferőtlenítete vele Max karját. Aztán egy fecskendőből 5ml kékes folyadékot fecskendezett a karjába.

- Ennyi? – Max meglepődötten nézett a férfira.

- Ennyi. Meg kaptad az ellenanyagot, ami kitisztítja a szervezetedből a vírust.

Max arca finoman megrándult.

- Csak ennyi? Csak egy injekció, és kész?

Sandeman félig elfordult tőle.

- Igen, most pedig menjetek készülődni. Két órán belül indulunk.

Max mondani akarta neki valami nem túl kedveset, de Alec finoman magával húzta.

- Meg kéne keresnünk Amest – vette fel Alec. – Már legalább egy napja nem tudtam idegesíteni.

- Oh, te szegény – húzta el a száját Max.

- Mi az? Csak nem haverok lettek? – vigyorgott Alec.

Max sértetten nézet vissza rá.

- Nem, de ő kavart meg mostanság a legjobban. Egyik pillanatban még megölne, aztán meg… ááá… - legyintett. – Ma nem idegelem magam. Ma végre újra láthatom Logant és a többieket.

- Várj! Itt vagyunk! – Alec hirtelen megkerülte Maxet és bedörömbölt az ajtón. – Hé! Amy!

- Anyád! – hallatszott ki Ames hangja.

- Amy? – Max arcára egy őszinte mosoly ült ki.

- Látnád milyen vörös lesz a feje – vigyorgott a válla fölött Maxre. – Gyere ki! Itt van Max is.

- Majd később.

- Rossz dolog a magány, na de fényes nappal… - folytatta tovább Alec. Miközben előre görnyedt az elfojtott nevetéstől.

Bentről nem hallatszott semmi, ami még nagyobb mosolyra késztette Alecet.

- Nos – mondta végül Ames bentről. – A te barátnőidet látva, a magány egy jó opció.

Alec arcáról lehervadt a mosoly, és teljesen elvörösödött.

Ames alig mondta ki a válaszát, Maxből kirobbant a nevetést.

- Sajnálom Alec, de ezt a kört Ames nyerte meg – veregette meg Alec vállát.

- Ha, ha - morogta Alec. – Aztán görcs ne álljon a csuklódba!

- Legfeljebb, ha téged fojtogatlak! – jött az ingerült válasz.

- Most komolyan – kiabált be Max is. – Mit csinálsz odabent?

Egy kis szünet után jött a válasz.

- Majd meglátod. Csak még úgy… 20 perc kérdése.

Max és Alec értetlenül néztek össze.

- Akkor 20 percig még benn maradsz? – kérdezte Alec reménykedve.

- Igen, 20 perced van a menekülésre. Tik-tak.

Alecben hirtelen felrémlett, az amikor Ames kényszeríttette, hogy a saját életért cserében megöljön más génmanipuláltakat. Az arcán a mosolyt egy savanyú kifejezés váltotta fel.

- Cseszd meg!

- Újabb pont Amesnek – súgta oda Max.

Alec sértődötten nézet a lányra.

- Ames, ha végre kijössz, beszélgessünk! Rendben? – kérdezte Max.

- Felőlem – jött a válasz.

- Gyere Max, menjünk már – suttogta Alec Maxnek.

- Akkor majd találkozunk – búcsúzott Max. Egy rövid ideig várt a válaszra, de aztán feladta, és távozott Aleccel.

* * *

Max elkezdet ideges lenni. Sandeman és emberei már készen álltak velük együtt, de Ames nyomát sem látták.

Alec lustán nyújtózkodott mellette.

- Ne aggódj miatta. Biztos minden rendben van. Lehet, hogy csak elkapta egy felbőszült mutáns csorda az alagsorban – vigyorgott pimaszul.

Max mondani akart valamit, de valaki megelőzte.

- Ne reménykedj 494-es – jött mögülük.

Mindketten megfordultak, és esetlenül bámultak a mögöttük álló fekete hajú férfira. Max ismerte fel először.

- WHITE?! – ha az utcán látja, elmegy mellette. A haja lenőtt, és göndörödni kezdet, és a fekete színnel teljesen megváltozott az arca is. Fiatalabbnak és sápadtabbnak tűnt. És sokkal jobban kihangsúlyozta a szemeit.

A férfi elmosolyodott.

- Álcáztam magam.

- Azt látjuk – nyögte ki Alec.

- Miért pont fekete? – kérdezte Max.

Ames vállat vont.

- A szőke és barna alapból kizárva. A vörös is, ha nem akarok öt másodpercen belül lebukni.

Alec elborzadt arccal nézte.

- Az tényleg rossz ötlet lett volna – értett egyet vele. Valószínűleg most először és utoljára.

- De honnan volt hajfestéked? – faggatatta tovább Max, ahogy beszálltak a kocsiba.

- Yungtól. Miután elvettem a belépő kártyáját, kutattam nála.

- És mit találtál? – hajolt közelebb Alec.

Ames rezignáltan sóhajtott válasza előtt.

- Semmi olyat, ami téged érdekelhetne. Pár dolgot letöltöttem a magán gépéről – fordult Maxhez. Érdemes lesz megnézetni a Szempár haveroddal.

- Kösz. De ez… Nagyon szokatlan… - bámulta tovább Ames haját Max.

- És ez a lényeg. Mikor érünk szörnyfalvára?

- Mármint TC-be? – vágott közbe Alec, mielőtt Max szólhatott volna.

Ames figyelemre se méltatta. Továbbra is Maxre figyelt.

- Nem mintha arról lett volna szó, hogy haverok leszünk? – hajolt közelebb Alec.

- Nem. Arról volt szó, hogy neki segítek – bökött Maxre. - nem pedig a mutánsok védőszentjévé lépek elő. Mikorra érünk oda?

- Ennyire várod a végzeted? Szét fognak tépni? – vigyorgott ádázul Alec.

Ames ránézett, és eltorzult hanggal és arccal panaszkodni kezdett.

- Oh, te jó ég! Én meg otthon hagytam az autogram füzetem!

Max mosolyogva fordult az ablak felé. Amesnek egész kellemes tudott lenni a humora, már ha kihagyta belőle a rasszizmust.

- Nem sokkára ott vagyunk, de egy óvintézkedést meg kell tennem – fordult vissza Ames felé.

- Mégis mifélét? – Ames szemében idegesség villant, ami csak erősödött, ahogy a vigyorgó Alecre nézett.

- Be fogom kötni a szemed, hogy ne láthasd hova megyünk. Még mindig nem tudok bízni benned – Max úgy gondolta legjobb, ha őszinte lesz.

- Rendben. Tedd – egyezett bele, és hagyta, hogy Max egy kendőt kössön a szemére. Nem tudta pontosan merre haladnak, de számolta a kanyarokat, és a megállásokat. Húsz perc múlva megálltak és Max levette a kendőt.

- Itt vagyunk, de vigyázz. Itt tényleg vannak páran akik, elroppantanák a gerinced, és őket nem tudom olyan könnyen lebeszélni – mosolygott rá zavartan Max.

- Kösz a figyelmeztetést, de nem félek, pár mutánstól – felelte pökhendien Ames.

- És pár száz?

- Egyre megy.

- Gyerünk! – hagyta ott Max.

Ames kihasználta az alkalmat és körbenézett. Egy elhagyott raktár előtt álltak meg és a raktár ablakian génmanipuláltak bámultak ki.

- Basszus – motyogta az orra alatt Ames.

8


	16. Előjelek

Újabb sikoly zenget végig Terminál Cityn. A sikolyok a szülő szobának kijelölt épület részből jöttek. Egy X5-ös lány szült. Éppen elmúlt tizennyolc, amikor kijelölték tenyésztésre. A kiképzése során sokféle fájdalmat megtapasztalt, de ez teljes újtávlatokat nyitott.

- Gyerünk Andy! Nyomd! – kiáltott rá Liza. Ő és Gem vezette a szülést. Lévén nekik volt a legtöbb tapasztalatuk. Mindketten szültek már, és Liza tényleg sok dolgot ismert a szülészetről. Bár soha nem tanult ápolónak.

Liza látta, hogy a méhszáj már kitágult, és Andy fájásai egyre gyakoribbak. A baba hamarosan meg fog születni. Váltott egy ideges pillantást Gemmel. A nő Andy feje mellet ült és szorongatta X5-ös társa kezét, és igyekezet lelket verni belé.

Idegességüknek jó oka volt. Pár napja elkezdtek betegek lenni, és sokaknak hirtelen felszökött a láza, és többen elájultak és akár napokig nem tértek magukhoz. Pár órája Andyn is mutatkozni a betegség tünetei, és rögtön utána meg indult a szülés. Aggodalmukat az is tetézte, hogy a baba csak huszonnyolc hetes volt. Liza borzongva gondolt arra, hogy majdnem annyi idős, mint az övé.

- Nem megy… - suttogta elhalóan Andy. Láthatóan nagyon kimerült. Teljesen leizzadt, szédült. Szemei üvegesek voltak.

- Már látom a fejét. Andy nyomnod kell, mert te is és baba is meghall – mondta kissé erélyesebben Liza.

- Háromra – rázta meg kicsit Gem.

- Egy – kezdték együtt Lizával a számolást. – Kettő, három!

Andy összeszorította a fogát, és ahogy jött a fájás nyomott.

- Ez az! Már látom a fejét! Még egyszer! – kiabált Liza.

Andy minden erejét összeszedte és nyomot. Ismét felsikoltott.

- Meg va… Úristen!

Gem felkapta a fejét Liza rémült hangjára. Látta, hogy Liza a takaróba csavarja a babát és az asztalon lévő lavór felé siet.

- A babám? – nézett körbe rémülten Andy.

- Meg nézem – állt fel Gem, és Liza után indult.

Liza háttal állt neki és halál sápadt arccal támaszkodott az asztal szélén.

- Mi a baj? – kezét Liza remegő vállára tette.

A nő csak megrázta a fejét remegő kéz fejét a szája elé tette.

Gem nyelt egyet, ahogy az asztalon heverő pokróc csomóra nézett. Óvatosan hajtotta föl a pokróc egyik sarkát. A gyereknek roncsolódott az arca, a bőrét fekélyes sebek borították. Az egyik karja elkezdet hozzá nőni a törzséhez, a lábai sorvadásnak indultak. Még egy laikus is könnyen rájött, hogy ezt nem a Manticor tenyésztése okozta. Ez valami más volt.

A baba a vírus első halálos áldozata.

* * *

Max reszketett, ahogy meglátta Logant. Annyira régen várta már ezt a pillanatot. Még Ames gúnyos megjegyzései sem tudták kiborítani.

- Ő lenne Sandeman? – nézett a férfira Logan. – De mi történt Max? Hol voltatok?

- Röviden. Vic becsapott minket, és letartoztattak. Aztán Sandeman megszöktetett minket. Közben kiderült, hogy Vic mutálódott és elrabolta White fiát. Megöltük őt és megmentettük Rayt. Ames segítségével rájöttem a jóslat értelmére is – hadarta Max izgatottan. – És Sandeman megadta az ellen vírust. Nekünk.

Logan arcán öröm tükröződött.

- Tessék?

- És már hat is – mosolygott atyaian Sandeman.

- De előtte csináljunk teszteket, hogy biztos-e – mondta Max gyorsan. Túl könnyűnek tűnt az egész. Még mindig kételkedett Sandemanban, Hiszen tényleg csak White szava állt mellette. És egy halovány emlék egy kislány fejéből.

- Az antivírus biztosan jó – állította Sandeman, de az őszinte és fájdalmas arca nem volt elég Maxnek. Neki Sam Car állítása kellett. „Igen Max, már nincs benned a halálos vírus Loganre." Egy Manticor botos fickó kevés volt hozzá. És az sem segítette, hogy lemondóan megcsóválta a fejét.

- Előbb a tesztek – jelentette ki Max ellent mondás nem tűrően.

Sandeman arcán csalódás tükröződött.

- Akár mit is mondott a fiam…

Ames sápadt arca azonnal paprika píros lett.

- Minden az én hibám mi?!

Max Sandemanra nézett.

- A tartályokban úszkáló babákat, hogy magyarázod ki? He? Mert azt nem hiszem, hogy befőtt a nehezebb időkre - ironizált Max.

Sandemant határozottan dühítette Max bizalmatlansága, aminek okát Amesben gyökereztette. De azt senki nem tudta meg mondani, hogy miért. A múltbeli vagy a jelenlegi viselkedése alapján jutott erre a következtetésre.

- Milyen babákat? – engedette ki csodálkozását Logan.

- Sandeman továbbra is embereket gyárt. És már nem kell neki báranya, csak tartályok – gúnyolódott tovább Max.

Sandeman hangjában már ténylegesen érezhető volt a düh.

- Ők nem emberek.

Maxet szíven ütötte a mondat. Nem emberek.

- És én? És mi?! – kiabálta. Sajnálatára a hangja megremegett, és nem tudta eldönteni, hogy Ames gúnyos horkantása, neki vagy az apjának szól… vagy mindkettejüknek. De ez most másodlagosnak számított.

Sandeman tenyerével dörzsölte meg az arcát.

- Titeket szeretlek… Ti különlegesek vagytok…

- Mert kell neked az antivírus… - vette oda szarkasztikusan Max.

- Félre érted, ők azért vannak, hogy megvédjenek titeket.

- Ők is számítanak.

- Idővel megérted… - de a magyarázkodását a kivágódó ajtó szakította félbe.

* * *

Gem végig rohant fél Terminál Cityn mire megtalálta Molet. A férfi éppen pár félembernek magyarázott a puskáját lengetve. Ők pedig itták minden szavát. Gem oda lépett hozzá, nem törődve a népes kis társasággal körülötte.

- Mole, beszélnünk kell – hívta félre.

- Mi van – nézet le rá férfi.

- Meg kell nézned az egyik babát… - Gem körbe nézet először, hogy biztos legyen senki nem hallgatózik.

- Hé! – szakította azonnal félbe. – Azért van veled Mila vagy kicsoda, hogy ti intézzétek a porontyokat.

Gem dühösen mélyesztette tekintetét az övébe. Sokkal kisebb volt nála, de meg volt a maga bátorsága.

- Félre érted. A baba halott. És a halál oka a gond.

A férfira hatott valamelyest Gem ideges viselkedése. Egy átlagos csecsemő halál miatt nem csapnának ekkora patáliát. Bár mennyire is igyekezet figyelmen kívül hagyni azt a csimpánzt meg a bábáskodását, de oka lehetet annak, hogy őt keresték meg, és nem bárki mást. És ez a tény, megrémítette.

- Rendben – sóhajtott fel beleegyezően, de érzelmeit igyekezet ingerültség alá rejteni. – Mutasd.

* * *

Amikor beleegyezet nem készült fel a látványra. Még az ő edzet gyomra is felfordult tőle. A baba halála egy cseppet sem volt természetes. Undorodva hajtotta vissza a takarót a babára. Liza sápadtan állt mellette.

- Mi történt?

- Nem tudom. Ilyet még soha nem láttam - válaszolt ernyedten a nő. Az elmúlt napokban még két szülést vezettek le, és nem sokat aludhatott.

- Nem azt mondtad, hogy értesz hozzá? – mordult a nőre. Ingerült volt és valakin lekellet vezetnie.

Liza arca megrándult.

- Tudom, hogy születik egy baba, mit kell csinálni vele. De nem vagy orvos. Nem tudom, miért, és hogyan történt, de meg történt. És az a lényeg, hogy rá jöjjünk miért és meggátoljuk, hogy még egyszer elő forduljon – Liza még Molera is meggyőzően tudott hatni.

Mole megvakargatta fegyvere csövével sajgó halántékát. Maga sem akarta beismerni, de egészen tűrhető volt Liza jelenléte. Nem érzet iránta semmi vonzalmat, de kevésbé utálta, mint a többi csimpánzt. És ennek a fő oka az volt, hogy nem játszotta meg magát. Félt tőlük, de neki is és nekik is segítségre volt szüksége. Kéz kezet mos. De arra a kérdésre, hogy a kölykének az apja, többször is megtagadta a választ. Csak annyit habogott, hogy ő is egy mutáns.

- És én mit tegyek vele? Dobjam ki?

Liza sápadt arca elvörösödött.

- MI?! Nem!! Ez egy kis baba. Nem pedig egy zsák szemét.

Mole a szemét forgatta. Nem egy veszekedése volt már a nővel. Rendszerint mindig kisírt valamit az anyáknak.

- Meg kéne vizsgálni, vagy valami… Nem tudom. De titokban kell tartanunk. Az anyát is egy különszobában helyeztük el, hogy ne rémissze meg a többieket.

- Szóljatok annak a másik csimpánznak. Logannek. A titoktartást én intézem.

Liza és Gem valamennyire megnyugodott, és Gem felajánlotta, hogy megkeresi Logant. És Liza addig pihenjen.

Mole figyelmét nem kerülte, az az idegesség, ami végig futott Lizán, és aztán ott vibrált benne, ami Logan említése okozott. Számára egy értelmű volt, hogy titkol valamit, és idő kérdése, hogy kiderüljön.

* * *

Max kérdéseire Sandeman válaszai félbeszakadtak, amikor berobbant az ajtón Gem.

- Logan ezt látnia kell.

Mind a rémült nő arcába néztek.

- Mi történt?

- Az egyik terhes lányon is elkezdtek mutatkozni a tünetek, és meg indult a szülés. De a baba holtan született, remélem…

- Milyen betegség? – Max érezte, hogy egy gombóc kezd növekedni a torkában. Kérdően nézett Amesre, majd Gemre.

A nő csak most döbbent rá. Hogy kivel is beszél.

- Max? Te élsz?

- Igen, gyere mutasd meg mi történt – kérte Max.

Gem bólintott, és elvezette őket Andyhez.

- És milyen tünetek kezdtek el mutatkozni rajtuk? – kérdezte Max.

- Láz, hidegrázás, aztán egy pár órás koma, és a legtöbben felébrednek, mintha mise történt volna. De Andy más volt – magyarázta Gem sápadtan. – A tünetek kezdete kor megindult a szülés. A baba… ezt inkább nézzétek meg.

Max váltott egy pillantást Amessel. A férfi bólintott. Ezek a vírus tünetei.

- De legjobban Lizaért aggódom – magyarázott tovább Gem. – Ő nem rég jött egy csapat X5-ös gyerekkel. Ő is terhes és elkezdtek rajta mutatkozni a betegség tünetei, de ö ember…

Max nem tudta nem észre venni Ames ideges rándulást, de igyekezet titkolni. Max biztos volt benne, hogy csak ő vette észre.

Gem bevezette őket, és rögtön berohant.

- Liza!

Egy szőke nő feküdt az asztal mellet. Félájult volt, és kezével az asztal szélébe kapaszkodva próbálta felhúzni magát. A hasa domborodott, több hónapos terhes lehetett.

Gem mögé térdelt és a hóna alá nyúlva felhúzta ülő helyzetbe.

Max a nő kábult arcába nézett. Tekintette Amesre vándorolt, majd ismét a nőre.

- Wendy?!

Logan is hasonlóan meglepődött.

- Én azt hittem, hogy megölted? – nézett Amesre.

Ames a lányra nézett. A tekintetében volt valami megfoghatatlan.

- Wendy Olsen halott. Kapott új nevet, és elküldtem…

Max zavartan nézte őt. Ray miatt tudta, hogy valahol a maga fura szektás buggyant módján, igenis van szíve, de… Megmentette Wendyt.

- Ez… - fogalma sem volt mit mondjon Amesnek.

- Feles leges volt. A vírus így is úgy is megöli.

Elég kevés híja volt, hogy Max nem ütötte meg. Remegve a dühtől lépett elé.

- Most te nem figyelsz?! – kiabálta Ames meglepődött arcába. – Te mondtad, hogy magam vagyok az ellenvírus!

- ÉS?! A vakcina még nincs kész! És nem hagyom, hogy rajta kísérletezze ki! – bökött ordítva Sandemanra.

- Nem is kell! Az X5-ösök univerzális donorok! – kiabált tovább Max. – Adok neki egy kis vért, és egy órán belül a te seggedet is körberugdossa a város körül!!!!

- Mégis miért tennéd meg? – Ames arcán zavartság, és valahol talán remény tükröződött.

Max vállat vont, és elvigyorodott.

- Nyugi nem miattad. Rayért és Wendycért. Meg különben is rendes tag vagyok – hirtelen kedvesebb hangra változtatott. – Ha kap egy kis vért transzfúziót tőlem nem lesz baja. Ez biztos. Már máson is kipróbáltuk.

Úgy tűnt, hogy ez megnyugtatja Amest. Valamivel élénkebben nézet Maxre.

- Mi kell hozzá?

- Az legyen a legkevesebb gondod – lépett elő Logan. Eddig csendben hallgatták a kiabálást. – Rakjuk fel az ágyra.

Ames Gemhez És Wendyhez lépett. Gem pár pillanatig haragvóan nézett Amesre, és segítségkérően Maxre nézett. A lány bólintott, hogy hagyja. Gem vonakodva engedte oda Amest. A nő az utóbbi időben a jó barátja lett. Mindegy mi a neve és ki a férje.

Ames a karjába vette a feleségét, és ő rá nézett. Jobbját a férfi vállára rakta.

- Ames… - suttogta alig hallhatóan. – Ray?

- Sss. Rendben van, visszahoztam őt neked – csitította Ames Wendyt. – Megint együtt leszünk.

- Köszönöm – Wendy ernyedten hajtotta a fejét férje mellkasára.

- Elájult. Wendy! – rázta meg a karjában elernyedő nőt Ames. – Ne aludj el! Ne szabad elaludnod!

- Hozom a szereléket! – mondta Logan és elrohant.

- Tedd ide – mondta Max és próbált úgy rendezni, hogy kényelmesebb legyen Wendynek. Ames talán először szó nélkül hallgatott rá, de nem tett megjegyzést. Nem lett volna illendő. Ahogy Ames az ágyra rakta Werndyt, Max a válla fölött vetet egy pillantást az önelégülten mosolygó Sandemanra. Nem szólt semmit, inkább későbbre halasztotta a vitát.

A következő pillanatban megérkezet Logan is. Erősen liheget és át nyújtotta a szereléket Maxnek.

Sandeman Max mellé lépett.

- Majd én intézem – előzékenykedett, de Max nem adta át neki rögtön. Megerősítésért Amesre nézett.

Végül is az ö feleségéről van szó. A férfi sóhajtott, de bólintott. Leült Wendy mellé az ágyszélre és a két kezébe fogta az ájult nő kezét.

Max leült a az ágy melletti székre és felhúzta a pólója ujját.

Gem az ágy végére ült le. Semmi képen nem akarta magára hagyni.

Sandeman nem hazudott. Tényleg jó orvos volt. Pillanatokon belül összeállította, az egyik tűt Max karjába szúrta. Lételenítette, majd a másikat Wendy karjába szúrta.

Alec feszengve állt az ajtóban Logan mellett.

Sandeman felegyenesedet. És Feléjük fordult.

- Körbe vezetnétek. Szeretnék látni valakit, a neve Joshua.

Max Ames arcát fürkészte. Ugyan az a furcsa kifejezés ült az arcán, mint a laborban. Kezdte érteni, hogy miért gyűlöli őket annyira. Sandeman őket mindig jobban szerette, mint őt. Ez épp elég ok a gyűlöletre egy gyermektől.

Logan Maxet és Whiteot nézte, nem szívesen hagyta volna őket magukra.

- Logan – kezdte Max. – Kérlek mutasd meg neki, hol van Josh. Majd el leszünk – nézett fel rá Max.

Logan még mindig vonakodott, de Alec finoman magával húzta. Sandeman követe őket.

Max aztán várakozóan Gemre nézett. Szeretett volna négyszemközt beszélni Amessel.

Gem megrázta a fejét, és igyekezett a lehető legeltökéltebben ülni.

- Rendben leszünk, menj kérlek.

A nő csúnya pillantásokat vetett rájuk, de engedelmeskedett. Mielőtt azonban kilépett volna az ajtón, vetett egy remény vesztett pillantást Wendy ájult testére.

- Tarts ki.

Az ajtó alig záródott be Gem mögött Ames megszólalt.

- Kösz, jobb egyedül.

- Beszélni akarok veled. Sok mindenről – mondta csendesen Max és egyenesen Ames szemébe nézett. – Azt hittem meghalt. Az a nő a kultuszban azt mondta…

- Hogy meghalt? – Ames megengedett magának egy csintalan mosolyt. Kezével gyengéden megsimogatta Wendy homlokát. – Úgy látszik már túl öreg, hogy felismerje mi a különbség egy ájult és egy halott nő közt.

Max elképedve nézte őt.

- De egy dolgot nem értek. Biztos voltam, hogy megölted…

Ames habozott válaszolni. Némán nézte a feleségét.

- Én is azt hittem, hogy meg tudom tenni. Meg akartam fojtani, de a szemébe néztem, és eszembe jutott milyen volt vele. Ő… ő mindig kedves volt velem. És most is emlékszem az első találkozásunkra. Találkoznom kellett vele, ahogy kijelölték nekem. Egy buliban volt. Egy srác nagyon nyomult rá, Wendy nem akart vele beszélni. Én pedig közbeléptem – mesélte szomorúan Ames. – Akkor Wendy úgy nézett rám, mint valami hősre. Sandemantól soha nem kaptam semmit, és miatta a kultuszban is csak lenézést kaptam. Táncoltunk, jól éreztük magunkat. Haza kísértem és megcsókolt. Vicces, de akkor csókolóztam először.

Max arcára széles mosoly ült ki.

- Ez komoly? Hány éves voltál? – igyekezett nem nevetni.

Ames nagyon sötéten nézett rá.

- Ne merészelj ki nevetni – fenyegette.

A lány a szája elé tette a kezét, és igyekezett csendben maradni.

- Folytasd kérlek… De ő volt az első…

- Ehhez neked semmi közöd – csattant fel Ames.

- És Vic?

- Most kíváncsi vagy sem?

- Oké, oké. Befogom.

- És vele jó volt. Vele nem éreztem magam kívül állónak. Amikor meg kértem a kezét a nyakamba ugrott. Boldog voltunk együtt. Aztán először terhes lett. Hihetetlenül boldog volt. És meg kellet halnia a babának. Aztán a következőnek. És mindig talpra állt. Képes volt tovább élni. És megszületet Ray. Az a hat év volt a legcsodálatosabb. De minden pillanatban arra gondoltam, hogy Wendynek meg kell halnia. Minden követ megmozgattam, hogy éljen. De nem úgy alakultak a dolgok, ahogy terveztem.

Max erővel nyomta el a fellépő bűntudatát. Akár hogy nézte, ott és akkor helyesen cselekedett.

- De ő akkor sem adta fel. Soha nem gondoltam, volna, hogy megtalálja Rayt. Büszke voltam rá. Amikor elment ott maradtam egyedül. Másik lakásba költöztettek, de mindenen éreztem az ő illatát – Ames elhallgatott. – Hiányzott. És amikor oda mentem a motelhez már meg volt a tervem. Ájultam ki vittem a kocsim csomagtartójába, és mindenkinek azt mondtam, hogy eltüntettem a testet. Elvittem messze és kiraktam. Adtam neki hamis papírokat, és megmondtam, hogy többet ne jöjjön vissza, mert nem tudom még egyszer megvédeni.

Ames beszéde szókatlanul csapongó volt. De ez Maxet nem érdekelte, tudta hogy őszintén beszél, és nehéz kifejeznie magát.

- Elárultad érte a kultuszt.

Ames helyeslően bólintott.

- Igen. Tudod, előtte soha nem kellett bizonyítanom. Szeretett.

- Túl fogja élni – biztatta óvatosan Max.

- Tudom. Ő erős. Lenyűgöző nő. Ö természeténél fogva kedves. Nem érdemelte ezt.

Max hátra dőlt a széken, és elgondolkozott. Ames White megmentette a feleségét. Vajon ott a raktárban is megtorpant volna? Vagy pont ez volta terve? Hogy ő közbe lépjen? Hiszen rengeteg alkalma lett volna megölni őket, és még akkor is eltűnhetett volna. Végig kihasználta őt. Tudta, hogy közbe fog lépni, és elküldi őt messze. Rafinált szemétláda, gondolta.

- Ames? – szólította meg a férfit. – tudtad, mit fogok tenni a raktárban. A terv része voltam.

- Nem tudom miről beszélsz.

Max mosolygott. Igaza volt. De egy fontos kérdés még furdalta az oldalát.

- Ez az Ismerősök vírusa, igaz? Elkezdődött.

Ames beletúrt a hajába.

- Túl korai. Nem volt üstökös. Az írásokban említenek egy üstö… Bassza meg! Már megtörtént!

- Mi történt meg? – értetlenkedett Max.

Ames azonban olyan arcot vágott, hogy Max azt hitte, menten körbe ugrálja a szobát, hangosan üvöltözve: Heuréka!

- Az üstökös! A Lökés! Az EMI bomba.

- De az nem egy üstökös, még nem is hasonlít – hurrogta le Max, de Amest nem lehet ilyen könnyen letörni.

- A jóslat ötezer éve született. Nem hiszem, hogy akkoriban tudták a különbséget.

Ez Max számára is jó érvnek tűnt.

- Az elhozta a káoszt, és a szenvedést, és már csak a vírus kellett – dörzsölte meg a halántékát Max. Eddig olyan távolinak tűnt az egész. És most kiderül, hogy végig benne élt. Olyan hihetetlen volt az egész. Most érezte igazán milyen nyomás van a vállán.

Egy halk nyögés megzavarta.

Wendy ébredezett.

Ames azonnal felé hajolt.

- Mi történt? - nyitotta ki a szemét. Ahogy meglátta Amest neki ugrott. – Hol van a fiam?! Visszahoztad?

- Igen, biztonságban van, de nincs itt. Hamarosan találkoztok.

- Mit csinálsz velem?! – kérdezte kétségbeesetten.

- Meggyógyítunk abból a vírusból, ami megtámadott – magyarázott Ames nyugodtan.

Wendy Maxre nézett.

Max vigyorogva integetett neki.

A nő döbbenten nézte, hogy Max vére csöpög az ereibe.

- Igazat mond. Ott voltam én is.

Wendy meg könnyebbülten felzokogott. Ames szorosan átölelte és Wendy hálásan bújt hozzá.

* * *

A régi bálterem elveszette régi pompáját, a díszes márványoszlopok aranyozása megkopott, és a hatalmas ablakok függönyei is cafatokban lógtak a karnisaikról. A márványlapokból álló padlón egy hatalmas frissen faragott trón székben Vic ült peckesen. A faragványok kezdetlegesek voltak, silányak. Idő kell még, míg megkapja azt a pompát, amit egy isten megérdemel.

- Úrnőm – kúszott elé térden Moorehead.

Végre az a tisztelet, amit megérdemel. De ez nem volt elég neki. Amest és a korcs kis barátait akarta. Nem akarta már Amest, de akarta, hogy megalázkodjon. Hason csússzon előtte és kegyelem ért könyörögjön. És az a két kis mocsok… hosszan akarta kínozni őket, a könyörület legcsekélyebb kilátása nélkül.

- Mi hírt hoztál nekem? – villantotta ki ajkai közül a tépő fogait.

- Előkészültünk a támadásra. Seatle a mienk lesz – suttogta áhítattal Moorehead. Lélegzete fehér párát hagyott azon a márvány csempén, amin térdelt.

- Féreg! – vicsorogta Vic. Meztelen talpával a nő fejére taposott. – Nem a miénk! Nincs olyan, hogy a miénk! Csak is ÉN létezem! – bömbölte, és erősebb nyomást gyakorolt a nő fejére. Moorehead meg sem moccant, de koponya csontjai hangosan ropogtak. – Minden az enyém! Az Istenedé! – felvette a lábát a nő fejéről. Felemelkedett és lustán ki nyújtózott. – Ideje játszani.

* * *

Logan komor arccal lépet be. Max felnézet rá és mosolygott. Amessel már szétszedték a szereléket és Wendy pihentető álomba merült.

- Max baj van.

- Mi? – Max ismét érezte a lassan állandóvá váló gombócot.

- Valami megtámadta a városházát egy csapat fegyveres kíséretében. Mindenkit megöltek.

- De mégis mi a fene? – vágott közbe Ames.

Logan az ágyra rakta a laptopját, hogy megmutassa nekik a felvétel.

- Egy lebegő szem vette fel.

A videó a városházát mutatta, és az ajtón egy halálra rémült nő rohant ki. Világoskék kosztümöt viselt. A szoknya comb középig ért, és harisnyás lábait tűsarkú cipőkbe bújtatta. Szőke haja ziláltan lenget feje körül és segítségért kiabált. Egy zöld test robbant ki utána. Rávette magát a rémülten sikoltozó nőre, és teljes testsúlyával maga alá gyűrte a nőt. A szőke hajat vér öntötte el, bőven jutva a járdára is. A járókelők rémült menekülésbe kezdettek, a közelben álló szektor rendőrök tétlenül nézték a nő a halálát.

Az őt megtámadó rém felemelte csúf fejét. Az állát, nyakát, és felső testét vér borította be. Felemelkedett és félre dobta a nő széttépet testét.

Karjait az ég felé emelte, és fültépő bömbölés hagyta el vérmaszatos ajkait.

- Térdre az Istenetek előtt! Seatle már az enyém!

7


	17. Mikor a halál leple takarja be a földet

Hali! Hosszú idő után végre ide is felraktam ezt a fejezetet. Az egyik leghosszabb. Asszem nem sokká neki állok írni a 18cadikat, mert már az eleje meg van. Csak közbe sok minden volt, írtam mást is. Végül is már nincsen sok hátra, érezhető rajta a végkifejlet, maga a történet is felgyorsult. Ép ezért lesz furi a kövi fejezet. Kicsi filler is lesz benne White múltjáról, de legalább izgi lesz. .

17. Mikor a halál leple takarja be a földet

2 héttel Seatle Városházának ostroma előtt

A repülőgép puhán landolt a régi reptér töredezett betonján. A gép egy nyolc személyes magán gép volt. A gép törzsén sehol sem lehetett látni bármilyen feliratot vagy jelzést. Az egész csillogó fehér színben ragyogott. Az éjszaka balzsamosságát jócskán lerontotta az enyészet szaga, ami körbe lengte az egész helyet. A repteret a lökéskor zárták be. Gyakran szálltak fel itt kis gépek, és olykor magán gépek. De mindez régen volt. Amikor a Lökés miatt összeomlott a gazdaság, a tulaj kénytelen volt bezárni. Repülőleckékre már nem volt kereslet. Azóta csak az enyészett, és az elmúlás garázdálkodik az elhagyatott épületek közt. Olykor megfordult itt egy két csöves vagy csempész, aki itt rejtették a szajrét.

A reptéren azonban nem csak a gép tartózkodott. A leszálló pálya mellett egy fekete BMW parkolt. A kocsi mellett egy férfi állt. Fekete haját rövidre nyírta, és a fekete szövet kabátot viselt.

A gép ajtaja kinyílt es fekete hosszú kabátos alak szökkent ki rajta. Hihetetlen módón tűsarkú csízmájában is sikerült megtartania az egyen súlyát. Felegyenesedett kibontva a tagjait, mint egy emberi imádkozó sáska. Hollófekete hullámos haját szoros lófarokba fogta. Sovány arcán királynői vonások húzódtak. Szürke szemeit összehúzva mérte végig a repteret, végül megállapodott a BMW mellett álló férfin. Mosolyra húzta vékony ajakit, és a férfi felé indult.

- Mein bruder – biccentett a férfinak.

- Isabella – válaszolt a férfi halvány mosollyal az arcán a férfi. Kinyitotta a nő előtt a kocsi hátsó ajtaját, majd maga is beszállt a nő mellé.

- Mintha nem uralnád a helyzetet Mathias – jelentette ki a nő nyugodtan. – Máskép nem rendeltél volna ide engem ilyen hamar.

Mathias Schuller arca elkomorult.

- Sajnos. Több fontról értek támadások minket.

- Több frontról? – vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét Isabella.

- Az egyik front, a mutánsok. Túl sokat tudtak meg rólunk. És Moorehead…

Isabella képtelen volt elrejteni megrökönyödést.

- Ő? Elárult téged?

- Népünk kettészakadt – mondta komoran Mathias. – Jóval kevesebb a számuk, de velük van valaki, akivel még én is nehezen küzdöttem meg.

A nőben egy pillanatra felmerült, hogy Mathias csak szórakozik, de nem úgy ismerte, mint, aki képes kitalálni ilyesmit.

- A kiválasztott? Hát tényleg igaz? – kérdezte rekedten.

Mathias megrázta a fejét.

- Nem. Nem a kiválasztott. Létezik. Sandeman megcsinálta, de jelenleg cseppet sem jelent veszélyt számunkra.

- Akkor mégis kiről beszéltél?

- Emlékszel még Victoria McKinlyre?

Isabella gúnyos mosollyal az arcán nézett fivérére.

- Már azt hittem komoly dolgok miatt aggódsz. Victoria, csak egy piti bűnöző.

- Már nem. Már nem is ember.

Volt valami Mathias szavaiban, ami arra késztette Isabellát, hogy vegye komolyan.

- Ez alatt mit értesz?

Mathias komor arccal bámult ki a kocsiablakán.

- Sejtelmem sincs, hogyan csinálta, de képes volt manipulálni a saját DNS-ét. És az egyik éjszaka betört és megölt három nevelőt, és két gyereket mielőtt magával vitte Raymond Whiteot.

- Whiteot? Úgy érted, hogy Sandeman White fiát? – szólt közbe Isabella.

- Őt. És Moorehead át is adta neki.

Isabella összevonta szép ívű szemöldökeit.

- Akkor még egy tag kilőve a csapatunkból. Szép.

- Honnan? Ó. Te tanítottad egy ideig. Átpártolt a mutánsokhoz, mert 452-es segítet neki visszaszerezni a fiát.

- Mindig is család centrikus volt. Kár érte. Szóval ott van a mutáns Vic és Moorehead az egyik oldalon, és a másikon a mi kis tékozló fiunk a kiválasztottal és mutáns seregeivel – foglalta össze a dolgokat Isabelle. – És ne feledkezzünk el a közvéleményről sem. Hm. Utoljára 1944-ben voltunk ekkora szarban.

- Épp ezért hívtalak téged – fordult felé Mathias. - Akkor is diszkréten és gyorsan intézted a dolgokat.

- Mi a dolgom?

- Meg ölni Victoriát, és visszaszállítani, Mooreheadot, lehetőleg élve.

Isabella mereven nézett előre.

- White?

- Én is sajnálom. Kevés ilyen jó emberünk van, mint ő. De az árulását, sehogy sem lehet máskép értelmezni – mondta Mathias szenvtelenül.

- És a fia? Mennyi idős? Talán belőle még hasznunk származhat?

Mathias bólintott.

- Ő élve kell.

Max arca barna bőre ellenére is Ames halott sápadt arcához vált hasonlóvá. Egy eddig ismeretlen félelem reszkette meg a testét.

- Mikor a halál leple takarja be a földet.

Logan értetlenül nézett Amesre.

- Mi? A jóslat? Te tudod mi ez? – arcán a sápadt rémület düh váltotta föl. – Te állsz e mögött. Rohadék!

- Logan! – szakította el Max erővel a tekintetét a véres képekről. – Az nem az ő hibája! Már akkor elkezdődött mielőtt találkoztunk.

- És mégis mivel? – Logan már nem először érezte magát kirekesztettnek. És most Max még Amessal is több dolgot osztott meg, mint vele.

- Az EMI bomba volt az üstökös, és ez a világ a káosz és a szenvedés. És itt van a halál leple – magyarázta Max. Remélte, hogy nem jön el ilyen hamar.

- Ez az szörny alak pedig Vic. Úgy látszik mégsem sikerült megölnünk – jegyezte meg savanyúan Ames. Max sejtette is miért. Biztos volt benne, hogy a férfi nem szívesen viselne el még egy atrocitást Victől. Bár ha más helyzetben látja… Biztosan jót nevet rajta.

- És tovább öl.

- Be kell avatkoznunk – jelentette ki Ames, akárha ő lenne itt a vezető.

- Mi okunk van rá? Pontosabban neked mi okod van rá? – kérdezte tőle Logan, enyhe sértődöttséggel. Hiába akart minden áron segíteni Maxéknek, kezdte idegesíteni az, hogy mindenki parancsolgat neki.

- Meg kell nyernünk a közvéleményt – magyarázta Ames, mintha Logan egy teljesen egyértelmű dolgot nem fogott volna föl. – Az emberek, csak azt látják, hogy egy mutáns, aki gátlástanul öl és zabál. Nem fogják azt nézni, hogy van-e a tarkóján vonalkód vagy sem.

Max és Logan is megértette, hogy Ames jól taktikázik. Az emberek csak egy gonosz mutánst látnak majd benne. Egy valódi szörny, a szörnyek közül. El fog tűnni minden, amiért eddig harcoltak. Bár Max nem volt biztos benne, hogy a nyilvános tárgyalásuk, és a szökésük után, meg van-e még.

- Akkor mit akarsz? Elmész a Városházára? – kérdezte Max. – Szerinted ott van még?

Ames bólintott.

- Pontosan. Még eljátszik a zsarukkal. Szedj össze pár katonádat – utasította Maxet. – De előtte erősítsd meg az őrséget, de kerüljék el a nyílt harcot. Mert ha ezt az emberek meglátják, megrohannak.

Max bólintott.

- Velünk jössz? – kérdezte. Reménykedet, hogy a férfi igent mond. Már bizonyította, hogy nagyon nagy haszna van a harc során.

A férfi vállat vont.

- Végül is. Ha azt akarom, hogy jól menjenek a dolgok.

Max akaratlanul is elmosolyodott. Ames soha nem ismerné be még egyszer nyíltan, hogy önként segít neki.

- Megyek, és intézkedem – válaszolta a férfinak és Logannel együtt kisietett a szobából.

Logan hitetlenkedve nézte Maxet.

- Most komolyan hallgatni fogsz rá?

- Komolyan – vágta rá egy kicsit gyorsabban, mint szerette volna. Eszébe sem jutott megbántani Logant. De ez most a cselekvés ideje.

- De…

Max megállt és szembe fordult Logannel.

- Logan. Tudom, hogy Ames egy szemétláda, és számtalanszor próbált kiirtani minket, de ez nem változtat azon, hogy igaza van – a lány hevesen magyarázott, mintha így akarná kiadni magából a felgyülemlett feszültséget.

- Mióta hívod te Amesnek? – ahogy kimondta, azonnal meg is bánta.

Max arca elvörösödött, de nem tudta, hogy most a dühtől, vagy valami mástól.

- Mi? Te most kezdesz féltékenykedni? Őrá? Ő a fél testvérem!

- A fél mid?

- Igen, az ő apja Sandeman, és… áá… - kezeit a halántékához emelte, majd hirtelen lecsapta őket. – Most ez igazán fontos, de aztán mindent részletesen elmesélek, csak te és én. Rendben? – nézett fel Logan bánatos szemeibe.

Logan igent akart mondani, de egy pillanatra tétovázott.

- Jó stratéga vagy Max – jelent meg Logan mögött Ames. – Amikor a közvéleményről beszéltem, nem rá gondoltam.

Logan rá, majd Maxre nézett.

- Akkor később, én nem tartalak föl – válaszolta inkább dacból. Ellépett a lány mellett, és hosszúkat lépve elindult a folyosón.

- Logan! – kiáltott utána Max.

- Ha visszajöttünk beszéltek. De most szükség van rád. Ideje beteljesíteni a sorsod.

Max szomorúan bámulta Logan hátát. Nem ért rá keseregni, menniük kell.

- Gyere. Összeszedünk pár srácot, és szétrúgjuk a kövér seggét - az álla egy finom mozdulatával invitálta Amest, és ő maga is megindult a folyosón.

- Úgy válasz embert, hogy minél optimálisabban tudjanak harcolni – tanácsolta Ames, ahogy végig haladtak a folyosón.

- Kihasználjuk a gyengéit? – somolygott Max. Tetszett neki az ötlet, de nem volt biztos benne, hogy a többiek is elsőre érteni fogják. – Én pár X5-ösre gondoltam. Ők gyorsak és elég erősek, hogy tudjanak harcolni.

- Remek, és a nomlik?

Max megrázta fejét. Biztos volt benne, hogy Mole a legjobb sivatagi harcos, de Viccel esélye sem lenne.

- Nem, ők máskép van specializálva.

- És az a farkasember? – vette fel Ames. Ő volt az akiről, még Ames is úgy gondolta, hogy esélyes a feladatra.

Max szíve rémülten dobbant a mellkasában, még a gondolattól is. Joshua és az a szörnyeteg. Nem azt nem fogja megengedni. Joshua nem tudna megküzdeni vele.

- Nem. Joshuát nem engedem a közelébe.

Ames dühösen nézett rá.

- A legerősebb embered, és nem engeded harcolni? Idióta.

- Josh… - azt akarta mondani, hogy Josh, olyan, mint egy nagy gyerek, nem harcos, és különben sem tanult sohasem harcolni, de nem akarta az összes kártyáját kiteríteni Ames előtt. – Itt marad. Ő rá itt van szükség – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrően.

- A te dolgod.

Beértek a központba a hol több mutáns gyűlt össze Sandeman hírére.

A férfi egy rámpán állt, és az arcán boldog mosollyal nézte a fiait és lányait. Ahogy meglátta belépni Maxet, a lány felé fordult. Maxnek nyújtotta a kezét, hogy felsegítse a rámpára, maga mellé. Max azonban nem fogadta el a segítő kezet.

- Á! Az én különleges… - kezdte Sandeman, de Max félbe szakította.

- Ne hívj így még egyszer! – sziszegte. Aztán társaihoz fordult. – Nagyobb bajban vagyunk, mint ahogy hittük.

TC népe egy emberként meredt rá, és a legtöbbjükről ugyan azt az érzelmet olvasta le. Félelem és kétségbeesés.

- Valami, egy valódi szörny, a városban pusztít, a mi nevünkben – Max látta, és hallotta a többiek zúgolódását.

- Egy másik meg vadult mutáns? – kérdezte valaki gúnyosan.

- Biztos megint az ő keze van a dologban! – kiabálta egy X5-ös lány, Amesre mutogatva. – Öljük meg! – többen csatlakoztak hozzá. Páran azonban egészen radikális nézeteket vallottak.

- Miért baj az, ha megöl pár átlagost?

- Mert titeket fognak megölni helyette.

Mindenki Ames szánakozóan mosolygó arcába néztek. Az egész termet egy fajta vihar előtti csend töltötte meg. Elég egy szikra, és az egész belobban.

- Hát komolyan nem értitek? Az emberek szemében csak egy mutáns, aki embereket öl. És az odakint lévőknek, ez elég ok, hogy bejöjjenek ide, és megöljenek mindenkit. De ha most kimentek, és megöljük, hősök lesztek. Nos? Hősök lesztek vagy vacsorák? – kérdezte a tömegtől Ames. – Higgyétek el, nekem teljesen mindegy.

Max legnagyobb meglepetésére jó páran egyet értettek vele. Ha van kint valami, ami a nevükben öl, akkor rajtuk csattan az ostor.

- Ha segítünk az átlagosoknak megölni, akkor megnyerjük a közvéleményt – vette át a szót Max, akaratlanul is idézve Amest. – Látni fogják, hogy mi komolyan gondoljuk a békét. És mindent megteszünk az érdekében. Legalább öt önkéntesre van szükségünk az X5-ösök közül… - egy felháborodott hang, közbe szólt.

- Miért közülünk?

- Mi is vagyunk olyan jók, mint ők! – kiabált közbe Josi.

- Azért, mert… - csattant fel Ames, de hirtelen elhallgatott, mintha nem tudná, hogy folytassa. De aztán mégis megtalálta a szavait. – Mert már harcoltunk vele, és csak a szerencsét múlott, hogy nem haltunk meg mi is.

- Itt nem csak az erő a lényeg. Az dög rohadtul erős, sokkal gyorsabbaknak kell lennünk, hogy meg tudjuk sebezni. És az X5-ösök képesek lehetnek arra, hogy elkerüljék az ütéseit.

Max és Ames mintha tényleg hatott volna rájuk. Több felöl is helyeslő hangokat hallottak. És már többen voltak, mint az ellenzők.

Négy X5-ös lépett ki a tömegből. Az a lány, aki az előbb Ames megölésért kardoskodott és három fiú.

- Mi vállaljuk. Az én nevem Sue – a lány X5-ös léte ellenére vaskos alkatúnak vallhatta magát, bár ennek nagy része izom és csont volt. Fekete haja éppen csak a válláig ért le, és fésületlennek tűnt. A ruhái koszosak és piszkosak voltak. Egy kopott farmert, egy cipőt, egy szebb napokat is látott farmerdzsekit és ironikus módón egy a „Le a szörnyekkel!" feliratú pólót viselt. – Ő Dell – mutatott a mellette álló magas barna hajú és jó képű X5-ös fiúra. Dell már sokkal igényesebben öltözködött, mint a lány. Terepszínű gatyája tisztának tűnt, és egy prémes szegélyű dzsekit viselt az inge felet. – Mich és Gor – mutatta be másik két társát. A két fiú egyszerre vigyorodott el. A hasonlóság köztük tökéletes volt. Egy ikerpár. Barna hajukat egyformán rövidre nyírták, és a ruházatuk is hasonló volt. Egy forma kékfarmert és zöld dzsekit viseltek.

- Remek. És – érzete, hogy most jön az igazán a nehéz rész. – Nem tudjuk mi lesz az ostromgyűrűvel ez után a támadás után. Valószínű, hogy támadni fognak.

Max szavait rémült morajlás követte. Pontosan az amitől tartott. – De ne támadjatok vissza. Csak védjétek a várost, halálos áldozatok nélkül. Mole? Kérlek, vedd át a vezetést.

Mole szájából majdnem kiesett a szivarja.

- Hogy mi? – eszében sem volt itt maradni, és kimaradni a mókából. – Veletek megyek.

- Mole, most rád itt van szükség. Te könnyen összetartod őket – nézett rá könyörgően Max. Úgy látszott, hogy Mole büszkeségét legyezgeti, az amit Max mondott.

- Rendben, de rúgj bele a nevemben is – nyújtott kezet Maxnek, aki erősen megrázta a kezét

- Meg lesz. Oh, és hogy jutunk oda? – fordult utána Ameshez.

Ames elmosolyodott, és vetett egy jelentőség teljes pillantást Sandemanra.

- Kocsival.

Williem Sadowski ezredes a barikád mögül nézte a lényt. És lény őt bámulta. Mint egy kibaszot ragadozó. Az a dög már régen túl volt pár szektorrendőrön és elégedett arccal ült a hullák között.

Az ezredes az állát vakargatta. Még soha nem volt dolga ilyen ellen féllel. A golyók láthatóan nem zavarták, és az őt megtámadó rendőrök ütései sem igazán. Egyedül az ösztöke dühítette fel eszelősen. Nem sebezte meg, csak sokkal dühösebbé tette. Most pedig ott ül és várja következő hülyét, aki megtámadja.

- Hozzon valaki egy kurva gránátot.

- Uram? – nézett rá az egyik halálra rémült hadnagy.

- Hozzá vágunk pár rohadt gránátot, és föl robban a rohadt – magyarázta Sadowski. – Nem leszek olyan bugyant, hogy közel menjek – amikor elhívták az ostromzártól, hogy hírig van a Városházán nem erre gondolt. Inkább pár suhancra, mint a megtestesült Ellen Riplyre.

- És ha valaki, hajlandó lenne szét rúgni a seggét?

A hang nagyon ismerős volt. Megfordulva az ezredes X5-452 látta egy csapat kölyökkel, és egy öregebb fekete hajú sápatag fickóval.

- He? Mi van? Jöttek segíteni a tesókájuknak? – kérdezte gunyorosan.

- Egy fenét. Az a dög nem közénk tartozik. Ő annak a Kultusznak a sara.

- És most ki akarják csinálni? Mi a bizonyíték?

- Ha meg akarnánk ölni, maga szerint pazarolnánk az időt bájcsevejre? – szólt közbe a sápadt fickó.

Sadowski mérlegelte az elmondottakat. Úgy kerültek a hátába, hogy észre sem vette, és ugyan ilyen könnyen megölhették volna. És ez a lány vagy mutáns sem véletlenül kezdte azokat a tárgyalásokat.

- Akkor gyerünk – bíztatta a lányt. Végül is, neki csak előny, ha ők viszik vásárra a bőrüket.

Max bólintott.

- Valahogy el kéne terelni a figyelmét – bámulta Vicet a kocsi mögül.

Ames arcán látszott, hogy vacillálódik. Maxre nézet, majd ő is Viccet nézte.

- Én vállalom.

3 nappal ezelőtt Seatle-i víztározó

Halk kopogás hallatszott, mint amikor apró diók hullanának a betonra. És egy halk dallamot sodort magával az éjszakai levegő.

- O Tannenbaum, o Tannenbaum, wie grün sind deine Blatter! Du grünst nicht nur zur Somerszeit, nein, auch im Winter, wenn es schneit – Isabella halkan énekelt, arcán halvány mosoly játszott. Hosszú léptekkel haladt a folyosón, és egy apró tartályt vitt a kezeiben.

A betont rács váltotta föl, ahogy a tárolók fölé ért. A levegő hűvös és könnyű volt a zubogó víztől. A dúdolást elnyomta a víz dübörgése.

A nő kinyitotta a tartály tetejét, és beledobta az alatta habzó vízbe. A tartály elmerült, és a benne lévő folyadék szétoszlott a vízben.

Isabella elégedetten dörzsölte össze a kezét.

- Egy front kilőve. Maradt kettő.

Két hete volt a városban, és ez neki bőven elég volt, hogy kifigyelje az erőviszonyokat. Ismerte Terminal City védelmének a gyenge pontját, már csak a harcmodorukra volt kíváncsi. Azt tudta, hogy miket tanultak meg, de az interakcióikat nem ismerte. És csak az a lényeg. Az átlagosok miatt nem aggódott. Gyengék és szánalmasak, és hamarosan mind meg fognak halni. Mooreheadot meg régebbről ismerte, mint bárki. És a legtöbb Ismerőst is névről és arcról ismeri. És azt is tudja, hogy pontosan kik szöktek meg.

Gem óvatosan besomfordált a szobába. Lisa az ágyon feküdt és először úgy tűnt, hogy alszik, de amikor belépett felemelte a fejét.

- Gem én…

Az X5-ös lány mosolygott. Leült a nő mellé az ágyra.

- Szóval a neved Wendy. Jó név.

Wendy arcán félelem látszott.

- Én nem akartam hazudni, de attól féltem, hogy

- Bántani fogunk? – fejezte be helyette Gem szomorúan.

- Sajnálom – hajtotta a le a fejét. – De azt hittem, hogyha megtudjátok ki az apja, akkor meggyűlöltök.

Gem átkarolta vállát.

- Tudod, nekem akkor is a barátom vagy. De a férjed akkor is utálom – mosolygott.

Wendy fellélegzett.

- Tudod, olykor én is utálom – vállat vont. – De olykor igazán kedves is tud lenni, ha akar.

- Akkor, igazán jól titkolja – jegyezte meg Gem.

- A fiával igazán kedves tudott lenni – simogatta a hasát Wendy. – Annyira büszke rá.

- Csak szeret másokat bántani – szúrta közbe Gem.

- Sok rosszdolgot tett, és rengeteg rossz tulajdonsága van, de még mindig szeretem.

Gem mosolygott. A történtek ellenére is Wendyt tartotta a legjobb barátjának. Még White ellenére is. De már értette, hogy miért titkolta annyira, az apa kilétét.

- Molenak igaza volt, te tényleg lökött vagy.

Wendy elkerekedett szemmel nézett rá.

- Én meg még lököttebb vagyok, hogy ennek ellenére is a barátom vagy – nevetett Gem, és örömmel tapasztalta, hogy Wendy is mosolyogni kezd. – És a drága férjed megkért valamire.

A nő csodálkozva vonta fel a szemöldökét.

- Azt mondta, hogy még véletlenül sem engedjem a közeledbe, azt a botos fickót, mert puszta kézzel fog megölni – mesélte. – Eléggé akaratos.

Max hitetlenkedve nézte Ames rezzenéstelen arcát. Pár hónapja még az gondolta, hogy a pasas semmi emberire nem képes, és most még az önfeláldozásra is képes. Ismét felötlött benne a gondolat, hogy csak hülyíti. Épp ezért szemmel fogja tartani.

- Biztos vagy benne? – kérdezte meg, bár sejtette a választ.

- Hm. Mivel, hogy ti fogtok fedezni, nem. De abban sem bízok, hogy képesek lesztek elterelni a figyelmét – válaszolt gúnyolódva.

- És mi a terved?

- Kisétálok, ti pedig lelövitek.

- Remek terv, és igazán bonyolult – hümmögött Max.

- Ennél egyszerűbbet már nem tudok – vont vállat a férfi. Kétrét görnyedve elindult a kordon mögött. Pár katona csodálkozva nézte, majd felemelték a fegyvereiket, de Sadowski leintette őket.

Max halkan elsuttogta a többieknek a tervet, és a négy kölyök szétszéledt szorosan markolva fegyvereiket.

A lány feszülten várta, hogy Ames feltűnjön. Félt, a harctól. Emlékezet, hogy legutóbb is könnyedén elbánt velük, és csak a szerencsén múlott, hogy egyáltalán életben maradtak.

Ames tűnt fel az egyik kordon mögül.

- Rég láttalak – húzódott félmosolyra az arca. – Mintha kicsit zöld lennél. Csak nem vagy beteg?

Vic egy lassú mozdulattal felé fordította a fejét.

- Beteg vagyok a mocskos fajtádtól korcs – sziszegte.

Ames arca megrándult.

- Te mersz engem korcsnak nevezni?

Vic lassú, határozott léptekkel indult meg felé.

- Gyenge a húsod, gyenge a csontod, gyenge az akaratod – egy hatalmas szökkenéssel Ames előtt termet, és a férfi magabiztos arcába vicsorgott.

- De okosabb vagyok. TŰZ! – kiáltotta, miközben hasra vette magát.

Max és a többi X5-ös felálltak a kordon mögül, és egyszerre kezdtek tüzelni.

Vic széttárta a karjait, és hátra vette a fejét. Torkából hátborzongató nevetés tört fel. Szinte semmit sem érzett abból, hogy a golyók a testébe hatolnak.

Sue állt hozzá a legközelebb, és neki fogyott el elsőnek a lőszere. Ijedten nézet a fegyverré, és felnézve Vic vigyorgó képébe bámult. Felsikoltott, ahogy a gyilkos karmok megragadták a torkát és a magasba emelték.

- NE LÖJETEK! – kiabálta Max. Meg akarta ölni Vicet, de nem egy testvérre vére által.

Vic vadul felbömbölt, és vaskos mancsában úgy lengette Suet, mint egy engedetlen kiskutyát.

A lány vergődött. Kezeivel megpróbálta lefejteni a vaskos ujjakat a torkáról, míg lábai az utca piszkos földje felett kapálództak fél méterrel.

Elsőnek Ames próbált segíteni rajta, de Vic szabadkezével megragadta a tarkóját, és lefelejtette vele a mellettük álló roncs autó tetejét. A férfi azonnal összecsuklott, és az arca vérbe borult.

Sue a saját sikolyai fölött is halotta a reccsenést, amikor a fém és a hús találkoztak. Aztán a lény a falhoz csapta. Elsötétült előtte a világ.

Dell rohant oda, de Vic arcul ütötte és hátra zuhant.

Vic megelőzve a további reakciókat, Sue hasába mélyesztette fekete körmeit.

Sue kínlódva sikoltott föl, ahogy a vaskos ujjak a hasába vájtak, és átvágták a puha húst. A megfeketedett karmok átvágták a hasfalát, és ráfonódnak a belső szerveire. Halálfélelmében rúgott, harapott és sikoltozott, de Vic csak gúnyosan röhögött, és kirántotta a kezét a testéből magával vonva a szerveit.

Vic a földre dobta a rángatózó testét.

Bugyborékolva kapkodott levegő után. Kezeivel kifordult szervei után nyúlt, mintha vissza tudta volna rakni a helyére. Szétszakadt gyomrából kiömlött a tartalma és szétfolyasztva félig megemésztet étel darabok és savkeverékét. A sav szétfolyt a szerveken, felmarva az érzékeny szöveteket. Pokolbéli kínokat okozva Suenak. Megreped lépéből megállíthatatlanul folyt el a vére.

Társai elborzadva nézték a brutális gyilkosságot. Képtelenek voltak megmozdulni is.

De úgy sem tehettek volna érte semmit.

- Remek, remek – mondta egy kellemes női hang, és karcsú kezével halkan tapsolt. – Micsoda állatiasság.

Vic vicsorogva hátra fordult.

- Isabella – hörögte.

A nő vigyorgott. Haját lófarokba fogta a fejbúbján. Hosszú fekete bőrkabátot viselt. Alatta egy hófehér inget viselt. A nadrágja szorosan a combjára simult és a szárát bele tűrte a térdig érő tűsarkú csízmájába. Tartása nemes volt, arcán diadal ült.

- Hát megismersz? Akkor hát azt is tudod miért jöttem.

- Meghalni! – vicsorgott Vic, és a nő felé lendült. Hatalmas öklét ütésre lendítette.

Isabella arca helyett, feltartott bal tenyerében csattant az ütés. Vékony ujjait ráfonta az ökölre és megszorította.

Vic vadállati vicsorral az arcán feszült a karcsú nőnek, de az szilárdan tartotta magát. Sőt! Képes volt elnyomni Vic hatalmas kezét.

A lény arcára fokozatosan ült ki a döbbenet. Álmában sem gondolta volna, hogy Isabella erősebb lenne Schulernél. Vagy felvehetné vele a versenyt.

- Miért nézel így? – mondta édesen Isabella. – Csak nem megdöbbentél?

Vic rávicsorgott.

- Szuka!

Max elképedve nézte őket. Ahogy az a karcsú és törékenynő nekifeszült annak a húshegynek. Minden kétséget kizáróan egy Ismerős. És nem is akár milyen lehet, ha ilyen könnyedén állellen Vicnek.

Mich és Gor rohant oda a földön heverő Dellhez, és próbáltak életet pofozni belé. Ames akkora kezdett feltápászkodni.

A férfi az egymásnak feszülő párosra nézett, és borzalom ült ki az arcára.

Max végre érzet elég erőt a lábaiban, hogy képes legyen futni. Sérült társaihoz rohant, és Ames karja alá bújva segítet neki talpra kecmeregni. Az ikrek Dellt fogták közre, és húzták a barikád viszonylagos biztonságába

- Ki ez Ames? – kérdezte, és Ames véres, izzadt arcát bámulta áthatóan.

- Isabella Schuller.

Maxnek fülelnie kellet, hogy hallja a hangját.

- Ő egy bérgyilkos, és soha nem téved… - motyogta remegő ajkakkal.

Az X5-ös lány kileset a barikád fölött.

A két nő félelmetesnek is mondható csatát vívott egymással.

- Max! – ragadta meg valaki a csuklóját, és ő majdnem felkiáltott ijedtében, annyira elmerült a verekedés látványában.

- Ames? – kérdezet vissza ingerülten, de a torkára forrt a szó, ahogy a másik rémült szemibe nézett.

- Menjünk innen, most! – sziszegte Ames. Láthatóan nagyon igyekezet megőrizni a bátorságát, és azt a kicsiny tekintélyt, amit Max érzett iránta.

- Miért is?

- Mert Isabella Schulert, akkor küldik, amikor egyes személyek elkezdenek komolygondokat okozni a Konklávénak. És mi vagyunk ezek a személyek – hadarta Ames.

- Szóval arra célzol, hogyha őt megöli, mi jövünk? – bökött Isabellára.

- Ha szerencsénk van. De előtte meg is kínozhat – vigyorgott idegesen Ames.

- Ahogy elnézlek, nagyon profi lehet – jegyzete meg pimaszul. Végig mérte Amest, és férfi reszketett. Tudta, hogy ez komoly baj, de megpróbált nem kizökkenni ismét a magára eröltett nyugalmából.

- Az, és azért mondom, hogy lépjünk le! Ismerem őt. Számára nem létezik az a szó, hogy kegyelem!

Max nyelt egyet, és bólintott.

- Rendben, eltűnünk.

Ames valamelyest megnyugodva felsóhajtott. Mich és Gor segített Dellnek, hogy minél hamarabb eltűnjenek innen.

Max még egyszer a harcolókra nézett.

- Gyere – fogta meg a kezét Ames, és magával húzta.

Isabella mindkét kezével megragadta Vic öklét, és lábaival izmos hasának feszült. Vic előre zuhant, és Isabella a hátán átgördülve, átdobta a feje fölött. Ugyanazzal a mozdulattal Vicre fordult, és a széles mellkasára ült. A kezében tartott Vic jobbját egy reccsenéssel kicsavarta, míg a másik öklével, pedig az arcába sújtott.

Vic vadul felbömbölt. Fájdalmában és haragjában.

Megragadta szabad kezével Isabella gallérját és oldalra rántotta.

Isabella egy nyikkanás nélkül zuhant oldalra és lendületből tovább gurult. Kiegyenesedett, és a Vic arcába rúgott, ahogy az próbált fölállni.

Vic vicsorgott, és éles agyaraival a csízmás lába után kapott.

- Csak ennyit tudsz szörnyecske? – csípőre tette a kezét, és Vic felé hajolt. – Testedzésnek sem vagyok elég jó.

Az előzőknél is vadabb őselemi bömbölés szakadt ki Vic torkából, és ellenfelére vette magát. Pusztán csak súlyával és méretével meghátrálásra késztette a nőt.

Nem törődött sajgó, és törött karjával. Mondván, hogy még vége sem lesz a harcnak mire begyógyul. Az izgága szuka arcába sújtott, de az alkarjával hárította az ütést. Vic pedig másik öklével is lesújtott. Folyamatosan záporoztak rá az ütései, de Isabellának mindegyiket sikerült kivédenie. Ráadásul nem egy ütése, vagy rúgása érte Vic valamilyen testrészét.

Isabella oldalra fordult, és magasra lendítette csízmás lábát. Rúgása állon találta Vicet, és a csízmája sarka átszúrta a szikkadt húst.

Vic megragadta Isabella bokáját. Ocsmány pofáján sötét és gonosz vigyor terült szét.

Isabella összehúzta a szemét, és egy pillanatig farkas szemet nézett Viccel.

A zöldnő állati erővel megszorította a bokáját, és oldalra lendítette.

Isabella lába alól kiszaladt a talaj, és fejel lefelé repült a közeli házsarok felé. Védekezőleg keresztbe tette a karjait az arca fölött, mielőtt becsapódott volna a házfalba. Az ütközés még számára is fájdalmas olt, és egy nagydarabot ki is szakított a falból.

Vic elégedetten felröhögött, ahogy a nő a falnak ütközött. De áldozatát, még most sem engedte el. A nő ernyedten lógott a kezében, akár egy rongybaba. Karjai és a haja a földet seperték. Inge felcsúszott a nyakába, szabadon hagyva töklétes, feszes, hófehér hasát. Kabátja szárnyai is hátra hullottak, és ahogyan Vic lóbálta, úgy lenget a karjaival együtt.

- Buta szuka – krákogta. Feljebb emelte, hogy megszemlélhesse a nő vértől és kőportól mocskos arcát.

Isabella szemei hirtelen felpattantak.

Mielőtt bármit is tehetett volna, Vic hátra fordult, és a feje fölött átlendítve földhöz vágta.

Isabella nyögve terült el a földön.

Vic röhögve lendült felé.

Isabella a hátra fordult, és páros lábbal felé rúgott. Rúgása ágyékon találta Vicet, és a húsába mélyedő csizma sarkaktól sebzetten felvinnyogott.

Hátra zuhant, ahogy Isabella ellökte magától, és mire felpillantott a nő felette állt.

Isabella a kabátjából előhúzott egy ismeretlen típusú pisztolyt, és Vic homlokára célzott.

- Unlak – meghúzta a ravaszt újra és újra, amíg ki nem fogyott a tár, és Vic fejéből egy véres pép nem maradt.

- Na, ezzel is meg volnánk – törölte meg az orrát a pisztolyt tartó kézfejében. Hátat fordított Vicnek, hogy elsétáljon, amikor valami megragadta a bokáját. Egy zöld mancs fonódott, ismét a bokájára. Döbbenten fordult derékból hátra.

Vic véres szemei bámultak rá.

- Még nincs vége. Én uralkodom.

Isabella Schuller életében először vesztett. Fáradtnak és gyengének érezte magát. És ellenne nem fog kibírni, így még egy menetet.

Szégyen.

Dühös síkoltását elnyelte Vic vad, győzelmi üvöltése.


End file.
